The Last Swan
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: Isabella is the Heiress of the throne and 16, she needs to be married ASAP. What will happen when Lord Carlisle and his family spend a season at the castle, will Edward and Isabella hit it off? *Modern time royalty, some old formalities may remain* ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Desicion

**Hello there everyone, hope you all like this new idea of mine...?**

**It will be a short story (20 chapters or less)**

**Summary: Isabella is the Heiress of the throne and 16, she needs to be married ASAP. What will happen when Lord Carlisle and his family spend a season at the castle, will Edward and Isabella hit it off? *Modern time royalty, some old formalities may remain* **

**I CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**On with the reading! ;-)**

**Chapter 1 **

**Decision **

"Queen Renée, the king is asking for you" Marie one of my ladies told me. I placed the book I was reading on the table and rose, Marie followed me until I got to my husband's study.

"You called my lord?" I asked him. Charles turned around and smiled at me, "yes my beloved" he replied.

"What may you need?" I asked.

"I want us to talk about our daughter" he said.

"Isabella? What about her?" I asked curious.

"She is turning 16 soon…we need to talk about her birthday ball, but most importantly about her wedding" Charles told me.

"Her wedding?" I asked my voice shaking.

Isabella was our only daughter since I wasn't blessed with anymore children after her, yes I had conceived five times but all of the pregnancies were miscarriages, in different stages of gestation. The last one almost killed me, so they realized a hysterectomy. It's been 18 years and I still can't get over it. Isabella was my second pregnancy, Charles and I miracle child the pride and joy of the kingdom and the whole country; the most beautiful baby, the perfect daughter. Isabella was my all.

"Yes her wedding my dear, I've been thinking of options for our daughter, but I really did not want to make any decisions without consulting you my queen" Charles said taking my hands in both of his.

"What have you decided?" I asked.

"Well I really don't want to marry my only daughter with just someone, he has to be worthy of Isabella." He said, "I agree" I said.

"Do you remember my long distance cousin Lord Carlisle and his wife Duchess Esme Ann Platt?" he asked me, I thought for a few seconds, I recalled the man and his wife. It has been a while since we have seen them.

"Well they have a son Sir Edward Cullen, he is about Isabella's age, and I thought that maybe I can invite them to come spent a season with us. Introduce Edward to Isabella and hope that she will be interested" he said.

"You plan to marry her at the age of 16 Charles? I don't think she is ready, she's still a child" I said.

"Renée, I know Isabella is young but she is nowhere near a child, she is a strong willed, beautiful, intelligent, a little stubborn proud woman; her mind works different than from the other girls her age, you know this dear. I can assure you that she will do fine" Charles reassured me.

I took a seat away from him, as my chest started to ache. "You want to take Isabella from me?" I asked suppressing the sob that formed on my throat.

Charles came and sat beside me, "that is not my intention Renée, I know how you feel, but you knew this day would come, she is the last Swan; the heiress to the throne."

He raised my chin to look at him, I looked through watery eyes, and he leaned forward and kissed me lightly. He pulled off and smiled at me, "I love you my queen" he said.

"I love you too, with all there is Charles, but you have to understand that is hard for me. Isabella is my only child, this decision hurts" I told him.

"I'm really sorry for not giving you any sons Charles" I apologized to him as a few tears rolled down to my cheeks.

"Shh, dear please you have nothing to apologize for; it was not your fault. You know that I don't blame you my love. Yes you did not give me any sons, but Isabella is my pride and joy, she is everything I ever dreamed of, you gave her to me. She is the ultimate gift and I'm eternally grateful for that. Stop torturing yourself" he told me his eyes full of admiration and love as he spoke of Isabella.

"Do you object to my idea?" he asked me. I thought for a moment and deliberated, we could give this a try.

"Let's try Charles, but promise me this, if it does not work out between Isabella and Edward you will pull this off for a few more years, I do not want Isabella to get hurt." I said on a stern voice.

"I agree with you my dear wife, anything you want. I promise you, Isabella's safety is my main concern also" Charles said with a smile.

"I am going to write an official letter and have Mark to deliver it, but I'm also going to call them, the letter is just a formality protocol" Charles said, I nodded to him.

He went to his desk and took a piece of his royal paper and an envelope; he sat and started to write the invitation letter.

"I shall retire and leave you to work my king" I said with a curtsy, Charles smiled and nodded.

I turned around and left, closing the door behind me.

I hope this works and Isabella find in Edward what I found on her father, I want my only daughter to be happy.

**~0~**

**IPOV (Isabella)**

It have been two weeks since mother and father had announced me that I had to get married very soon, since I was the only heir to the throne, I was the last Swan since I did not had any other siblings. I remember a few of my mother's miscarriages, it was very sad for me to watch my mother go though that… I remember the last one as if it had been yesterday, there was so much blood and what frightened me the most where my mother's cries of agony, it was torture.

I had agreed to meet Sir Edward and see what will happen from there. Father told me to leave that matter in his hand and focus on the preparations for my 16th birthday ball which was due in three months. I was getting measured by the royal designers to get my two gowns done, I told mother I wanted two and she said I could have whatever I wanted since it was my day and I was only going to be 16 once.

I'm princess Isabella Charlotte Marie Swan, Heiress of Volterra Italy and this is the story of how a green eyed Sir changed my life forever and helped me become the next queen of Italy…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know it was pretty vague but everything will be adressed in the following chapters. Edward will come next. I dont have a set update schedule so please be patient, im still dealing with school and stuff...<strong>

**Hope you had enjoyed it, see you next chapter...Please review! XO**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitors

**Well there everyone, here is chapter two. Dont get used to daily updates...if wont happen often. I'm amazed by the receivement the story has had! you guys rock!**

**Thanks, enjoy the reading!**

**~I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT~**

**Chapter 2**

**The visitors**

Lord Carlisle and his family were due to arrive at any moment my parents and I were waiting on the tea room for them. Father told me that I had met them before when I was younger; Edward and I had actually met and played together when we were three. I was wearing a simple outfit, a black pencil skirt white blouse sheer color panty hose, black heels, my tiara, and royal sash.

"Isabella dear, are you sure about this?" mother asked me for the millionth time in two days. "Yes mother, I won't know if I don't try. I'm willing to take the risk." I replied with determination.

Was I scared? Yes of course I was, but if I'm the aspiring queen of Italy I have to learn to make big choices and life changing decisions. But I had to always keep in mind the wellbeing of my kingdom and my people. But yes, I was going to meet Sir Edward Cullen and see where it would lead us. I was willing to meet him and know him better; I only hoped that he doesn't turn out to be a prick because of he was then he was going to meet the wrath of Isabella Swan princess of Italy.

My birthday ball is one of the most important dates in the calendar, for the kingdom and whole Italy. People from all over the country gathered for my birthday and brought me gifts and well whishes. The ball this year was going to be bigger, it all depend on my choice, if by the time of my birthday ball Edward and I are together then the engagement will be announced on September 13th.

Father had sent guards and a royal car to pick up lord Carlisle and his family, mom and dad were talking quietly I was reading a book when Mark knocked on the door and announced that the guests had arrived.

Mark left; my parents and I stood from our seats and waited for Lord Carlisle and his family. They did not leave us waiting much.

"King Charles, my dear cousin, it has been too long" Lord Carlisle said to dad, "Lady Renee, you are as beautiful as ever" he said to my mother. "Carlisle you remember our daughter, Princess Isabella…?" father said motioning to me, I stepped forward and saluted him.

"Lord Carlisle" I said. He bowed his head and kissed my hand. "Princess, you are certainly exquisite, are you sure you are sixteen?" he said with a mocking smile.

"I am very certain" I replied on the same tone, one of the girls accompanying him cleared her throat.

"Father" she said and raised an eyebrow to him, "right, right how rude. You remember my wife Esme, duchess of Rome…" lord Carlisle introduced, "it is an honor for us that you invited us my kings, thank you." Esme said Curtsying and smiling to my parents.

"Our oldest daughter Rosalie Lillian" he said pointing to the tall, imposing blue eyed blonde that was beside him, she was the exact copy of her father; she came forward and curtsied to us.

"Pleasure to meet you my kings and princess" she said her head bowed.

"This is my sister Mary Alice" Rosalie said, Mary Alice came forward "nice to meet you and thanks for the humble invitation" she said as she imitated her sister. Mary Alice had long black hair, expressive green eyes, she was small she couldn't be older than 14.

Beside Esme was a younger girl she looked five years old, she was looking at me curiously, and I smiled warmly. She returned the smile and moved forward, "our youngest Elizabeth Sophia" Esme said.

"Nice to meet you Princess Isabella, I like your tiara." she said with a quick curtsy and went back to her parents.

"Nice young ladies you have cousin, they are all beautiful" father said to lord Carlisle, he smiled and nodded in response.

"Where is Sir Edward? Why isn't he here with you?" mother asked. Then I noticed that it was true, he wasn't there at all not that I knew who exactly I was looking or waiting for.

"He must be in the stables, he brought his stallion Maximus with him, he is recovering from a broken leg and my son have been tending to his needs, he might be checking that he is comfortable…I'm sure he will be here soon." Lord Carlisle reassured us.

My parents and I nodded; we all sat around the room and conversed while we waited for Sir Edward. He finally came in several minutes later.

**EPOV **

One night three days ago my parents sit down with me and informed me that King Charles wanted us to spent a season with at the castle in Volterra. They also told me that the king wanted to introduce me to his only daughter Princess Isabella, they wanted to marry her and I was the first option, they wanted us to get acquainted and see of things developed between us.

I accepted since this would benefit us all, I only hoped that Isabella was not a selfish, full of vanity, obnoxious girl because I really was not interested then.

After making sure that the king stable men knew about the accommodations that my horse Maximus would need while his leg healed, I washed my hands and made my way to the castle; one of the many servants escorted me to the room where the kings, the princess, and my family was.

They all turned their heads when the servant opened the door and I entered… and I was stunned by the girl with the mahogany color hair, deep expressive brown eyes, and creamy ivory skin. She was a vision, exquisite. Princess Isabella was the most beautiful woman I even seen in my life; I hoped she was as innocent as she looked.

They all stood up as I stepped forward, I went to my father's side, he clasped his hand to my shoulder and smiled "Charles, Renée, this is our son Edward" my father introduced me.

King Charles came forward, I bowed my head for a second, we then shook hands, I took queen Renée's hands in mine and bowed before her, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Sir Edward, this is our daughter Princess Isabella" he introduced her, princess Isabella came forward and gave me a small, shy smile. I smiled back at her while I bowed my head, then I took her hand in mine and kissed it, "pleasure to meet you, your highness" I said.

"Like wise" she said.

When I had touched her, I felt something, like a current a light spark, it ended when I released her…did it meant something? I don't know but I'm willing to find out.

**BPOV**

He touched me and sparks flied, did it meant something? Was it a sign that maybe what we going to do is right…?

Edward sat in the last empty chair and conversation flowed. After that our guests went to their rooms to freshen up until we were called for dinner.

I decided to fresh up too, "so tell me your highness how handsome is Sir Cullen" my nana Lady Cope asked me with a smile as she poured water over my head to wash the shampoo away.

"Well, he is very, very handsome. I almost died when I saw him" I admitted with a giggle. She gave me my towel and I wrapped it around me, I headed to my wardrobe and selected a simple outfit for dinner, something dressier but not too fancy.

Nana Cope helped me, and together we selected a light pink dress, with a small black belt at the waist, black tights, some simple jewelry, and my favorite pink flats.

I wore my hair naturally curled, nana Cope placed my tiara and then she applied light makeup on. 15 minutes later I was ready, I went downstairs two minutes before Nicolette called to serve dinner.

We all gathered and I took my seat, I sat in front of my mother on my father's left side, Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme sat the same way my parents at the other end, Rosalie sitting at her father's left, Mary Alice next to her. Elizabeth sat beside Esme, Edward sat beside his younger sister, on my right.

The servers came out with the first course, tomato soup, when everyone had a plate we started eating.

"Your highness, Esme and I were wondering if the education issue was taken care of?" lord Carlisle asked.

"Certainly, I had a meeting with Principal Athenodora Valastro from the Volterra Royalty Academy and everything is settled for the fall semester. Alas it is a boarding school, Isabella has a room there, I suggest that maybe for the older children should have a room too, Mary Alice and Rosalie could share a dorm and Edward will be in the boy's side. If it is alright with you that is" father told lord Carlisle.

"Well then, thank you." he replied

"Mother told me that you are having a birthday ball princess Isabella" Mary Alice told me, "yes I am" I replied.

"Fantastic, can I help with the preparations?" she asked her eyes full of hope and excitement.

"Yes you can, I'm sure there is something you can do" I told her. Mary Alice smiled brightly at me.

The second course came in, caprice salad; the conversation flowed until the main course pasta Bolognese, my personal favorite. During the first two courses, Edward's arm brushed against mines a lot, and every time it did I felt the same electricity from before; it was maddening.

I have to admit that he was something that you did not get used to easily; I still could not stop looking at him. I was dazzled he had a mysterious edge to him, and a little shyness too.

I was enthralled.

For dessert we had a selection of Italian pastries, they were delicious as always. My favorite is the lobster tail and the canolli. I got off the table after I was done, and went to the main balcony, I loved the view there. I stood there admiring the night, getting lost in its beauty that I did not notice Edward coming.

"Beautiful" I whispered, "I wouldn't say that" I turned around to the sound of his voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Not with you standing here in comparison, the stars and the moon are beautiful, but not as exquisite and enthralling as you are" he said his voice a velvet whisper his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the moon.

I blushed at his words; he stood beside me in silence as we both admired the view. That energy I've been feeling all night was present between us now, it pulled me to him like gravity, Edward then flashed me a smile and then looked at his pocket watch.

"Well is kind of late, I'm retiring to my bed chamber" he said.

"Well then, good night" I said to him my tone timid.

"Sweet dreams princess, it was an enormous pleasure to meet you" he said after he bowed and kissed my hand.

"Like wise" I replied as I blushed deeper.

He left then, and too the energy with him, I looked up to the sky and sighed.

A few minutes later I decided to go to my room also, while I lay awake in bed I thought about the minutes I'd spent with Edward…it had felt nice, really nice.

The pull I felt to him was strong, I rephrase too strong. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all…

**Well...? Sparks are flying between them...what will happen next...? Please review!**

**I made a blog for the story, link on my profile...**

**Outfits and everything related to the story will be there, feel free to comment! see' ya.**


	3. 3: A dip in the pool & Horseback riding

**Hi!**

**I do not own...**

**Chapter 3**

**A dip in the pool & horseback riding**

After breakfast I decided to swim at the palace pool, it was built for me, a gift from my parents when I turned ten.

I put on my black bathing suit, sandals, I grabbed my sunscreen and rubbed it on, and after that I put my hair up in a ponytail, and slipped my satin robe on.

I had been doing some backward swim laps when Edward went down to the pool area.

"I did not know that you were a swimmer princess, what other hidden talents you have?" he asked me smiling. He was wearing a white simple shirt, sandals and black swimming trunks; he had a towel, his iPod, and book on his hands.

"You indeed know anything about me Sir Edward, and yes I do have other hidden talents now that you inquire" I replied with smugness.

"Care to elaborate your highness?" he asked sitting on one of the lounge chairs facing me. I rested my hands at the edge of the pool and looked at him.

"What are your hidden talents?" I asked, "no, no, no my dear princess; I asked first. It's unethical to answer with a question" he reprimanded me.

_Fine then_, I thought.

"I play the piano, and paint. Some of my artwork it's displayed at the castle's gallery, but I don't allow them to keep the same paintings on, they have to be changed every week" I replied.

"Nice" he said "may I see them sometime in the future?" Sir Edward asked.

"Probably" I replied swimming away from the edge, and going into the deeper part, I got in position and continued back swimming.

I could feel Sir Edward watching me, all the sudden I felt self conscious and stopped, "why did you came down here anyway?" I asked him.

"I saw the pool yesterday and wanted to use it, why is that a problem?" he asked, "not exactly but in case no one informed you, this is my pool. As in I am the owner so, next time ask permission please" I told him.

I got our after that, Sir Edward watched my every move, the spark I'd felt yesterday was present every time I felt his eyes on me.

"My apologies your highness" Edward said kissing my hand.

My skin tingled where he had placed his lips, I couldn't take it anymore, and I had never in my life been affected by another person like this before…

Awkward silence followed after that, I decided to slip my robe on and gather my things; it was time for me to work on my summer reading; Even though I didn't need to I'm the princess. If I did not do my schoolwork it was fine, but that is not who I am and how my parents raised me like, I was very responsible, a big quality the heiress of the country needed to be conscious of.

I turned to leave; Sir Edward's voice stopped me.

"Princess" he called, "yes?" I replied.

"I was think that we should, as the villagers say 'get this show on the road' and start getting to know each other better, so I was wondering if you would like to go horseback riding with me today at noon…" Sir Edward said uncertainty on his tone.

I deliberated for a second, "sure why not" I accepted.

Edward sighed and smiled at me. "thanks your highness" he replied; before I left I told him one more thing he needed to keep in mind for future invitations, "next time you have to write a formal invitation and send to me with one of the servants Sir Edward, I will let it slide because it was the first time; just please don't make a habit of it" I said.

He blushed and bowed his head, "yes you highness, my apologies" he said.

**~0~**

I had bathed after the pool session, I read 5 chapters of the school book I needed to finish, and then nana Cope brought me my snack, I freshened up after I finished it and got ready to my horseback date with Sir Edward.

20 minutes later I was at the stables waiting for him. He finally arrived 15 minutes after I had gotten there.

"Finally, Sir Edward, you kept me waiting long enough" I told him.

"Again my apologies your highness" Edward replied.

Carlo's came out from one of the stables and directed towards us, "which horse may I saddle for you today princess?" he kindly asked with a bow.

"My mare please" I responded, Sir Edward looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Your mare? You have a horse…?" he said, "of course I do" I said.

Carlo's brought Bree saddled and ready, she neighed excitedly when she saw me. "You are very happy to see me don't you?" I asked her petting her head, I have her an apple and waited until she swallowed it, Carlo's helped me get on Bree while Edward just stood there looking dumb folded.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah of course" he said, Carlo grabbed the basket that until now I did not noticed Sir Edward was carrying, while he got mounted and then tied it up on Bree's carrying rope.

"Do you need any guard's princess?" Carlo's asked, "No we will not go far" I replied, Carlo's nodded and left with a bow.

**~0~**

"So when were you going to tell me that you knew how to ride a horse? I thought that only swimming, painting, and piano where you talents. I was mistaken" Sir Edward said after we had gotten a little far from the castle and into the forest.

"I had to leave something for later on didn't I?" I asked.

"I guess so" he replied.

"Where are we going exactly?" Edward asked, I giggled "are you scared?" I asked him; "of course not I simply want to know" was his answer.

"Just wait and see" I told him, he sighed in annoyance.

"So, when all the modern accommodations were done to the castle? I mean the most recent ones like the pool?" Sir Edward asked me.

"The pool was a gift for my 10th birthday, the castle has been modernized as the outside world changed and according to our needs, there are still parts of the castle that don't have air conditioner, the basement and attic doesn't even have electricity still. Our clothes have changed too, even though we still have some of the traditional old gowns and yes we have to use ball gowns in certain events, but mostly I use skirts and dresses." I explained.

"What about pants, do you use those?" he asked me.

"Yeah I own a few, I don't fancy them much though" I said with honesty.

We had reached the part where the forest connected with the river, it was a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees, wild flowers. It was a very serene and peaceful place, I told Bree to stop, and Sir Edward dismounted and extended his hand to help me dismount.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It looks nice, very natural and refreshing" Sir Edward answered.

He grabbed the basket and motioned me to lead the way, after I tied Bree to a tree trunk. We reached my favorite spot I stopped, Sir Edward was behind me I turned around; he had laid down a blanket and was emptying the contents of the basket.

"Will you accept to have lunch with me you highness? The table is served" Sir Edward said.

I smiled and took his outstretched hand, "well of course" I said with a curtsy. I took a spot in the blanket and sat my legs on the side, Edward sat beside me. He handed my water bottle, "thank you" I said.

We sat in silence enjoying the view, the sun shined bright, the birds sang and the wind blew refreshing us with its breeze.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world" I said absentminded. "I come often to think, it its very relaxing" I added.

"Yeah I see what you mean, I feel pretty content, would you like a Panini?" Edward asked me.

"Sure" I took it from his hand with a smile.

"I met your nana, she is very nice. She prepared the basket" he told me.

"How does it feel?" I asked after a while, "How do what feels, your highness?" Sir Edward asked me.

"Having siblings" I replied.

"Ahh, my sisters…Rose, she just turned 18, she looks like my father while I inherited the looks of my grandfather Sir Edward Anthony Cullen the third, that makes me Edward Cullen the IV." He told me, "Elizabeth, is shy sometimes but very intelligent and active, and last but not least is Mary Alice, she is my best friend in a way, we have a very strong bond; although I have to admit that Mary Alice can be a pain, she is a bit nosey…" he said with a laugh.

"I don't regret being an only child…is just that sometimes I feel alone, can you believe that I princess Isabella, the heiress to the throne has only one friend!" exclaimed.

It was true; my only friend is Lady Angela Sophia Sinclair, Duchess of Sicily.

"I'm sorry your highness, but don't worry, now I'm here too so that means you have two friends" he told me.

"Thanks but I don't need your pity" I said.

"Pity?" he repeated, "I don't pity you princess; that would be an insult from my part. I really want to be your friend, I'm pretty sure that we have lots of things in common. I'm sure we can make this work" he said with conviction.

"I apologize" I said.

"Okay, let's start over" I said taking a strawberry from the plate.

"Do over" he stated.

"How old are you, my parents didn't tell me that" I asked.

"I'm going to turn 16 at the 20th" he confessed, I gasped "that is only a few weeks away…did you had something in mind?" I asked.

I don't know, my mother is in charge of that, but I'm pretty sure they will plan something"

"Ah well, I have to ask your mother then" I told him.

**~0~**

The rest of the conversation flowed freely after that and indeed, Sir Edward and I had a lot of things in common, we even talked about the academy, he wanted to know all about school, I told him everything about Volterra Royalty Academy it is a very well structured and strict school, their duty is instruct the future rulers of our country that was a lot of work.

I told him that it was a good school and that our new semester was going to be great. I hoped that before it started he and I had made some progress in our relationship.

We finished our lunch; Edward packed everything up while I gave Bree another apple and some water. We headed back right on time for tea hour, my father and Lord Carlisle did not accompanied us though, they had some things to discuss, they informed us that they will be at dinner.

I noticed that Lady Esme, my mother, and even Rosalie were giving Edward and I looks, I think they hoped we had some new by then but no, we had only treated each other for a day.

After dinner right before I went to bed, mother came to my bed chamber and interrogated me about the events developed today. I told her everything, and I could tell she was delighted of the progress we were making; I did not want to disappoint any of them.

She told me goodnight and left.

Yes, Edward and I had a great time today, he was so stalling and kind of dazzling, and we got along well.

I definitely saw something more there…we just had to keep having "dates" like we had today and who knew, maybe we would double celebrate by September…

Tomorrow I would ask Esme what she had in mind for Edward's birthday, I have gone to boys 16th birthdays before they have a dinner and then the "children" go dance while the parents and other relatives mingled.

I was looking forward to that.

**Can we please make it up to 30 reviews? You guys are awesome and i love your thoughts...give me more please!**

**The outfits are posted on the blog (link on profile)**

**will you want to see a picture of me, or will this ruin the magic? please let me know on your review or PM.**

**Thanks have a nice week...!**


	4. Chapter 4:Lord Edward's Birthday

**Here is the next chapter...Yayy Breaking Dawn is now showing, I shall go see it later today with some peeps and my BF.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sir Edward's birthday **

**(Two weeks have passed since last chapter…)**

Everything was ready, the invitations have been sent and the reservations were made. We had all worked, preparing Sir Edward's 16th birthday cocktail and dance party. My dress was made specifically for tonight, it was beautiful, the royal dressers have been working really hard on it I loved the dress very much.

We had invited some relatives and important other people, this was a good opportunity for Lord Carlisle and his family to mingle, and who knew if maybe Rosalie found her husband tonight…not that Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme were planning on marrying her…yet.

The list was short since this was not a ball, my father just invited a very select group of royalty people, and the rest of Lord Carlisle's family had been invited too.

I went down for breakfast and then after that I was going swimming, as my daily routine.

Mary Alice and Elizabeth were playing outside, while Rosalie watched them from one of the many benches in the vast garden. She and I have talked and our relationship was civil, she is very cult and sophisticated, she is studying all about arts, literature, and culture of the world; modern Civilizations and music at a university on Rome not very far from their palace.

She had already finished her superior education 2 years prior and had only one year left in her advanced studies, she was ready to be married and go rule somewhere, but she hasn't had a worthy candidate yet, neither had met someone that she at least liked.

I found that she disagreed with what her parents and my parents were making Edward and I do, although she has seen the way his brother had changed since he's been here, she can't deny that. But she is still skeptical about this whole "get to know each other" thing, I know that she is trying to protect Sir Edward since he is her only brother, but I reassured her on my parent's intentions with all this; if something more happened between Edward and I this union would be beneficial for all of us.

Edward knew this and he totally agreed. He was firm on the point that in the end it was my choice to choose him or look for someone else, since my marriage wasn't urgent. The thought of not being with him made my chest ache in a very unpleasant way, I couldn't even think about it.

I was at the great room supervising that everything was being done according to Lady Esme's instructions; I was helping her alongside Rosalie to plan this whole thing because in the last week she hasn't been feeling well…

I haven't seen Sir Edward since breakfast, my father Lord Carlisle and he have gone to play some cricket, polo, and practice some archery, Lord Carlisle wanted to teach Edward on how to pull a trigger with a gun, lady Esme didn't take that news easily…she got very pale and fainted. The royal doctor was called and he has been with her for a while now.

Everything in the grand room was being done accordingly so I went upstairs to check on lady Esme, she had me worried with all the vomiting and dizziness she has been feeling lately. I knocked on the door and Sophia one of the servants opened the door; she curtsied and closed the door behind me.

"How are you feeling lady Esme?" I asked. My mother was with her, lady Esme was laying on her bed looking better than she had this morning.

"I'm fine your highness, thanks for all your help, even though you did not have to do anything." She told me kindly.

"Don't worry" I told her.

I took a seat beside my mother, "what did the doctor said?" I asked.

Lady Esme's face lit up, both she and my mother smiled.

"I'm fine, is just a little sickness, it won't go totally away though…" Esme said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm expecting a child" she said, smiling brightly and rubbing her stomach.

"You are with child? What wonderful news!" I said getting up to hug her. We all smiled and giggled, it was a happy moment.

Nana Cope came to the room and helped lady Esme with her bath, mother and I then left Esme to get ready, she was going to tell Lord Carlisle and the family before tonight's activities.

~0~

Cars started to arrive at five o clock on the dot, all the house servants were dressed in their formal uniforms and were in position to receive the guests. Lord Carlisle and the family took the news of lady Esme's pregnancy well. The smile on Carlisle's face could light up the whole kingdom.

The great hall started filling with the attendants and the soft notes of the violin could be heard above the queue, the family and Edward were due to come down at 5:30 after my parents and I, we were the co-hosts of the event so we had to do everything by protocol.

Just in time the trumpets were horned and my parents and I went down the stairs and made our appearance, soon after us Lord Carlisle and the family will come down the stairs and then it was Sir Edwards turn.

The royal speech man introduced them; "ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for accepting the invitation and being here tonight. In the name of the Royal family, King Charles, Queen Renee, and Princess Isabella; we present you Lord Carlisle Cullen, Lady Esme Sophia Cullen Duchess of Rome, their daughters Rosalie, Mary Alice, and Elizabeth Cullen…" he said, they all saluted as they descended.

"Now they all present you to Sir Edward Anthony Cullen the IV. Happy birthday to you" The speech man said, and then I saw him; Sir Edward came down the stairs looking like never before, he was a vision…I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

Everyone clapped at Edward in welcome, my parents received him at the end of the stairs, they congratulated him, and then it was my turn.

"Happy birthday Sir Edward" I said blushing slightly, "thank you your highness" he said kissing my hand.

Everyone then gathered to congratulate him; some of the attendants introduced themselves to him. I glanced around the room and saw some of the maidens looking, no, staring at Edward with desire; it made me jealous and I didn't even know why. All I knew is that I didn't want any of them looking at him; Edward and I were making progress last night we had been amazing, we watched the stars with my telescope and talked a little…

We were called to dinner, we had set up tables in the middle of the rooms, and all the seats were assigned. My parents and I were going to seat at the middle of the table, my parents in the highest middle chairs, Lord Carlisle was going to sit beside my father, lady Esme beside my mother, Edward and I were going to sit beside Carlisle, the girls in their birth order beside Esme.

~0~

Dinner went out smoothly and without incidents, Edward was being every cordial with everyone, I was amazed he is so gorgeous, I was really starting to fall for him…I think. All of this is new to me, I didn't even know how to react to all the emotions I was having.

The dinner broke into the dance; everyone picked a partner and started dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Sir Edward asked with a bright smile. "Well of course you may" I replied my hand extended.

Edward took it and let me to a spot, we started twirling to the music.

"Princess, I did not mention this earlier, but you look absolutely stunning tonight. You took my breath away when I say you. The most beautiful woman in the whole party" he said with a slight blush, I smiled brightly.

"Well thank you" I said blushing also.

My dress was coral colored, long, it had a slit that went until the thigh and then a little piece of fabric that gave it a small air if modesty. I was thinking about Sir Edward when I ordered the design to the royal designers, I wanted to impress him, I had succeeded…

He twirled me twice and then caught me softly, we looked at each other's eyes; I've never seen eyes so green and beautiful, those deep green orbs called me. The way Edward looked at me; it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. He was also holding me with so much care; I felt so safe in his arms.

Another song started but Edward and I barely noticed we kept dancing. We were immersed in our own little bubble. Like the rest of the world did not matter, just Edward and I, and I liked it…a lot.

~0~

"This is my daughter Tanya Ivanov" Queen Carmen Ivanov from Russia said to Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Edward" Tanya said with a curtsy.

"Thank you for having us here your highness" she said to me with a bow.

"Pleasure" I replied curtly. Princess Tanya Ivanov is not one of my favorite's people in the world; she is the most obnoxious, self absolved human being I've ever met. I couldn't stand to be around her for more than two minutes, and to add to my dislike…I know she hates me for no apparent reason, I have ever not one done nothing to her.

I did not enjoy the way she was looking at Edward…jealousy rippled through me and I wanted to jump and punch her, not that it was a very lady like action but I couldn't help the smile that cornered up in my lips at the thought.

"I need some air, I will be back shortly. Excuse me" I said to Edward, Tanya, and Carmen.

I went outside, I walked in the direction of the fountain, and it was nestled between a long hallway that connected the two ballrooms of the castle together. It was a very calm place, just what I needed.

I went and sat at the stone edge of the fountain, the quiet splashing of the water was the only sound. I needed to get my emotions in range, what was happening to me? I mean Edward and I were moving forward but that did not mean that I owned him, why was I jealous, he could meet anyone. It was simply stupid of me to get jealous like this.

I have not been out for five whole minutes when Edward was out looking for me.

"Princess?" he called

"Isabella, please answer me. I know you are out here" he said, I stood up so he could see me.

"Oh there you are, what are you doing out here?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing I just needed a breather, the air was a little…obnoxious in there" I said, sir Edward smiled.

"Yeah, that is why I came out too" he said.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Oh well… I thought you liked blondes…" I joked.

"The only blonde I would ever like its named Rosalie L. Cullen, I prefer other type of women" he told me.

"Like…?" I asked for him to go on.

"I prefer brunettes" he said taking my hand, looking directly into my eyes. I couldn't dare to look away.

"Specially one" he whispered.

"Who?" I asked on the same whispered tone.

"You" he agreed.

"I like you Princess Isabella, I do not know if you feel the same…I just needed to tell you" Edward said his deep green eyes smoldering, boring onto mine.

"I like you too, I have to admit that I have never felt like this before, and I'm scared…" I said.

"Don't be Isabella" he said cradling my face in his hands, he leaned in and just when his lips were going to meet mine…we were interrupted.

"Edward! Where are you?" she was saying.

"We will continue this on another time…" Edward said softly, I nodded breathless and did not let go of his hand.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise" he replied solemn. "We have to go back now" he said, I nodded again.

"Here Rosalie" he replied; we both followed her back to the castle.

We went back to the great hall, the cake was about to be served.

After that Edward and I went for another dance, the song was beautiful, a little too fast but Edward and I did not care. The moment was beautiful and that is all that matters.

After the party was over Edward walked me to my bed chamber.

"Goodnight Isabella" he said.

"Night" I said.

"Thanks for tonight" he smiled, "it was nothing" I told him.

"Happy birthday"

"Indeed" Edward responded. He leaned in again, but instead of kissing me on the lips he brushed his lips to the corner of my cheek. I smiled.

"Sweet dreams" Edward added, he kissed my knuckles and left.

And sweet dreams I had…

**Hope you had enjoyed it...? Links for Isabella's Dress is on the blog as the songs that inspired the chapter. Thanks, Enjoy BD... Going to bed i have a date with Mr. EC later today. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sprain & Private Dinner

**The Last Swan**

**By Zaicha The Vampire Goddess**

**Hello there readers, Im back. Sorry it took so long, Hope I still have some followers? **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**The sprain and a private dinner:**

"Princess, your mother expects you in the tea room" Mary our maiden servant said with a bow. I followed her to the tea room where I sat in from of my mother.

"You summoned me?" I asked.

"Yes my dear, I was just wondering…have you and Sir Edward made any progress?" she asked me.

"Yes mother we have. I know he likes me, he told me last night…I like him too; but I'm scared." I told her.

"Why are you?" mother asked, "because I don't want to rush anything, but my feelings are all over the place…"

My mother raised an eyebrow at me, "for example at the dinner party, he was talking with Princess Tanya Ivanov and I got jealous, and I felt the same when the other maidens were ogling him…" she looked at me perplexed.

"Explain that last thought dear" she inquired.

I sighed, "Well Mother you have to believe me when I say this; they were not just looking, they stared at him like if he was the Daniel from Michael Angelo, it was disturbing." I explained.

"I see. Well darling is only natural, you care for him and if you feel that way is my dear, because you really like him. I do not think that its love yet, but it's not too far from it. I felt the same way towards your father when my parents introduced me to him, and we started seeing each other. Of course things were different back then, but I can relate. It's natural and you don't have to be scared or feel ashamed of what you feel." Mother said with a reassuring smile, she patted the seat beside her; I sat and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you mother" I said.

So it was okay that I felt this way towards Sir Edward? I really, really liked him. When he's near I can't breathe, my thoughts are a mess, and I can't even express myself right…

I knew that it was also because this was my first experience; I had never been attracted to anyone before.

Those thoughts were only dreams I had when I engrossed myself with a book, but now with Edward, they could come true.

"Everything will be alright Isabella, I know so" mother said.

"Your words are peace mother, I was really confused. Do you think that I should talk about this with Sir Edward?" I asked.

"Of course Isabella, Communication is the key to any relationship!" She told me.

There was a knock on the door.

"Princess Isabella, Sir Edward whishes to speak with you" Eleanor said.

"Let him in" I told her.

Edward came in, bowed to my mother and then took my hand.

"Will you please accept this humble invitation, and join me tonight in a private dinner for two?" he asked with that smile that turned me into a puddle of goo.

"Why of course" I said. Edward smiled, kissed my hand, and left with a bow.

Mother stood up and smiled at me, "oh dear, that boy is head over heels for you!" and just like that she left the room.

My mother can lose her manner sometimes…just like Sir Edward,

_I wonder where he gets all that common words from._

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ TLS ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

I dressed I'm my tennis gear and went to the court, I was surprised to find Sir Edward tennis attire on, hitting balls across the court.

"Is tennis another hidden talent, Sir Edward?" I said, he stopped mid-hit and looked in my direction, "you play?" he replied.

"Again with the questions as answers…?" I smiled.

"But yes, I play" I said getting my racket ready.

"Want to play with me, princess? I promise I'll be fair" he said. "Indeed it will be an honor Sir; I promise I will be fair too." I smiled smugly.

"I get the first hit" I said, "game on" was his reply…

I have to say that Sir Edward had "game" he was being one of my best opponents, his skills where admirable, and I'm going to take the risk and say that they are as good as mines… Neither of us was giving in, the game was a tie, but I wasn't going to give up, and neither was he. I could see the determination in his eyes he was demonstrating himself to me; he was showing me what he could do…

Sir Edward got ready and in position to hit the ball, I was waiting for the moment to make my move, the ball flew across the court to my side, I rushed forward, jumped and hit it, it went back to Edward and he didn't gave the ball a chance to hit the floor, he was like a gazelle on the court nearly invisible.

One side of me was concentrated on the game, and the other was focused on his physical attributes, I didn't looked at him much the other day at the pool, God the man had just the right amount of biceps, and the abs…

His hair shined brightly with the sun, I was mesmerized by his face and his emerald eyes, they looked at me with so much determination, I could get lost in those eyes, and the way he looked at me on his birthday it was so intense that I almost melted in one his arms.

The ball was on my court again, but when I went to hit, I miss-stepped and tripped, as I was falling I tried to stop the impact with my arm I thought all was okay until I tried to get up.

"Princess!" Sir Edward exclaimed as he rushed to my side and kneeled beside me.

"Are you okay?" he said worry on his face, "my wrist" I said breathless.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella" he said, I only concentrated on the way he said my name; he pronounced it with such reverence like if my name was the most beautiful word on his vocabulary.

He was so close to me, I could feel the electricity between us, his scent was overwhelming it was so…indescribable, Sir Edward was a man and I just realized it.

_But what did he saw me as, what was I to him?_

"It is okay, it was not your fault that I tripped" I tried to ease his worry.

"I feel terrible princess, I'm sorry" he kept saying.

He lifted me gently, I leaned into him as I held my wrist; we walked back to the castle, Rosalie saw us and rushed to us.

"What happened brother?" she asked panic on her tone.

"Princess Isabella fell at the tennis court, could you get somebody to help, and some ice perhaps" he told his older sister, Rosalie nodded while Edward took me to the nearest chair.

Minutes later she came back with Nana Cope, Lady Esme, and my mother.

"What happened dear?" nana Cope said, Sir Edward cut in before I even had opened my mouth to answer her.

"We were playing tennis, I hit the ball too hard and when Isabella responded with her hit, she tripped and fell on her wrist." He said.

"It was my fault" he said again.

"No it wasn't could you stop blaming yourself!" I said exasperated.

"Does your wrist hurt?" mother asked, "Just a little" I replied.

"Lady Rose, could you tell Eleanor to get the doctor please dear? Gratzie" after Sir Edward had left.

"It was not his fault at all, I was the one who tripped on her own feet and fell. I do not know why he wants to blame himself" I was saying, "that is my son princess, and he takes blame because it happened while he was with you, he assumes that it is his responsibility to take care of you while you are with him that is all." Lady Esme explained.

He returned with an ice bag covered in a towel, "may I?" he asked.

"Sure" he sat kneeled and gently pressed the ice bag to my wrist, I hissed at the contact.

"I'm sorry" he said again, I glared at him and he blushed.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ TLS ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0~**

It was just a sprain the royal doctor braced it, and told me that I shouldn't use my hand for the rest of the day; he gave me some pills for the swelling and told me to apply more ice as needed.

After that I went to my bed chamber and got ready to dinner with Sir Edward, he wanted to cancel but I opposed.

I went down the staircase; Sir Edward was waiting for me, a bouquet of white calla lilies on his arms. He gave me the flowers and extended his arm, I took it Edward led me to the second floor balcony where the table had been set up for the two of us, twinkle lights and the moon as the only illumination.

"I hope that you enjoy the meal, I did not know what you liked… I hope I got it right." Sir Edward said, "Anything will be fine; I am not a choosy eater, although I am allergic to peanuts." I told him with a blush, not everyone knew that. "Well then, it's a good thing to know" he smiled relaxing.

The maids got ready and served the soup and salad, butternut squash and sweet potato soup, with a garden side salad.

"Boun appétit my Lady" Sir Edward said before he started eating.

The silence was intimidating, and I started feeling self conscious, just when I started to panic Sir Edward started talking. "I want to apologize again for what happened this afternoon at the tennis court your highness" he started.

I smiled at him, "you are forgiven, it was an accident, stop worrying about it" I said, Sir Edward simply nodded.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked me then, "I do not have one in particular but recently, I've been inclined to green" I replied, after that I ate the last of my soup and drank some water.

"Which one is yours?" I asked him, "…recently I'm inclined to brown" he told with a blush.

"What kind of literature do you prefer princess?"

"Anything from Shakespeare to Nicholas Sparks" I replied.

"Have you read the Immortal series?" he asked me, "The love story of Ever Bloom and Damen Auguste, written by Alyson Noel? Of course, it is actually one of my favorite series after Romeo and Juliet and Pride and Prejudice. I read it in English to catch the essence of the story, but I enjoy Italian literature as well"

"That is a pretty interesting collection your highness" Edward told me, "Which are you personal favorites?" I asked him, "Have you heard of Edgar Allan Poe?" he replied.

I nodded, "well certainly love The Old Man and the Sea"

"Really…? Well that is one of my favorites too"

The entrée was served then, seared lamb with a peach glaze and sautéed vegetables. Edward and I asked questions like this trough the meal, I know that he plays the piano (he promised to play for me in another time) that he had won tennis and championships. Sir Edward had also been on the swimming team, but that right now he was playing polo, both with horses and water polo.

He was so intelligent, it was amazing, he is one of the few men I had been able to maintain a conversation besides my father and some other classmates. I let him talk, I was focused on his mouth moving remembering how close we have been to kissing a few times, but we have always been interrupted… _maybe tonight was the night where he would finally kiss me, or should I take the lead and kiss him? Would that be inappropriate and un-lady like?_

Sir Edward looked at me and reached for his water, I smiled and leaned forward; he placed put his cup down and grabbed my uninjured hand.

"Well now enough about me, what about you, and you must have a lot to say being the heiress to the throne of Italy, how do you feel about that exactly?" he asked

"Well, it is my duty since I'm the only child, but I am not worried I am not going to take that responsibility now my father is still capable, I do not know how I feel exactly." I replied.

"If I was in your place, I would be terrified" he admitted.

I just remembered that I wanted to ask him about his vocabulary.

"Sir Edward, I have been wondering, where did you get all the slang words, I mean you speak like the civilians… and a lot like the Americans…why is that? Not that I have a problem with it or anything"

He laughed, "ah well that is because…" he nudged me to get closer to him, "this is a secret… I watch the MTV network, and I hear villagers once in a while."

"Oh, okay" I replied giggling "you have my word that no one will know about this" I told him solemnly. Dessert was brought then, passion fruit gelato, before leaving Mary filled our cups with more water and took the dinner plates away.

By then Sir Edward had placed his chair closer to mine, so now we were seated side by side, I took my spoon but before I could eat my dessert, Sir Edward took the spoon away.

"Allow me?" he asked hesitant I nodded; he grabbed a spoonful and gave it to me without taking his eyes away from me.

Sir Edward was staring at me, he took another spoonful and offered it to me, he fed me without a word but I could see everything in his eyes, there was so much in those pools of emerald that it was an overwhelming feeling, but I did not wanted it to end. I took his spoon and did the same he had done to me until his dessert was finished, he never one second tore his eyes from my direction.

We did not utter a word for a while, we both enjoyed the view of the moon and the stars, and it was a clear beautiful night. Sir Edward looked from me to the sky and vice versa. "Beautiful isn't it?" I said my voice a whisper, "no, not really. Not with you being here in comparison, you are more beautiful than the moon your highness." Sir Edward said I blushed; I have never received such a compliment before.

Edward took my hand in his again and a shock of electricity ran trough me at the contact, I looked at him and knew that he had felt it too.

"princess, I cannot hold on any longer…I do not have the strength to keep fighting it…" sir Edward started, "what is it? You can tell me" I asked him.

He took a breath and looked at me straight in the eyes, while he grasped my hand tighter, "I don't have the strength to be away from you. The strength o keep my feelings to myself anymore, I like you princess Isabella I thought that this was impossible, but since I met you I cannot think about anything else that is not you. I know it might be too soon but I have never felt this way for anyone else before you my Lady…"

Sir Edward Anthony Cullen the III had just declared himself to me, I was in the verge of tears but I contained them, he felt something for me. I knew this but I needed to her it form him in a real confession, I couldn't be happier.

"Sir Edward, something changed for me the day that I met you, and I too haven't felt this way with anyone else before. I like you too, you do not know how happy I am right now" I told smiling like an idiot, a few tears escaped.

Sir Edward smiled too, he brushed his thumb across my cheeks and whipped the tears away, he grabbed my face gently and leaned in, I closed my eyes…this was it he was finally going to kiss me. Every word, every glimpse, every hour had come to this, this exact moment; the exact moment his lips were going to touch mine, the servants returned.

Sir Edward and I pulled away quickly both blushing bright red when the moment was over.

The servants realized that they had interrupted and finished clearing up the table quickly. Mary asked me where I wanted the flowers, I told her to place them at my bedside table then she bowed, and left with the others.

Edward looked at his pocket watch and sighed, "It is late, may I accompany you to your bed chamber your highness?" he asked me smiling.

I nodded, Sir Edward took my hand and we went to the third floor, we were right outside my bedroom, "tonight was amazing, thank you" I told Edward "your company was the best I've had in a while, so thank you" he replied. We laughed at our silliness, "goodnight princess" he told me "goodnight"

He looked at me and leaned in again, he caressed my cheek then took my hand and kissed it, and finally he bowed then left.

And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen

**well there you have the new chapter, I hope that it was worth the wait...? Things are moving forward, maybe they will kiss on the next chapter? Tell me your thoughts, I hope you have had great Holidays.**

**If you want more E/B love checkout my story The Blind Side of Love which would be updated in a few minutes. Thanks for reading.**

**The outfits are posted on the blog, it has been renewed so please check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Boat Ride and our First Kiss

**Hello everyone...This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! **

**Hope you're still following, enjoy! :-) some of the dialogues will be in Italian, translation at the end of the chapter. Sorry of there's any Italian reader and I got something wrong, I used Google translate...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Boat ride and our first kiss:**

Sir Edward had formally invited me to another date, I had accepted with a blush. I was currently in my bedchamber getting ready; everyone was helping me, mother, Lady Cope, Lady Esme, and Edward's sisters. It was a good thing that I had received new clothing from designers all over Italy and even the U.S, it took me a while to look at all the clothes and decided which ones I wanted. What I didn't want I gave to Lady Rosalie and even Lady Alice took some although they had to be tailored in.

I didn't know exactly where he was taking me so I chose a short, deep V cut blue dress with prints; I decided to match it with black shoes, clutch and accessories.

They were all meticulously working on me, doing my hair, my nails, and my makeup. Mom and Lady Cope had helped me bathe earlier, I was really nervous so Lady Esme made me her famous chamomile tea, it relaxed me a little I was very grateful.

I still can't believe that Edward loves me...I think, thing is we haven't gone in a private date after that night, not that it has been so long anyway. We have read together, had lunch, we both accompanied my parents to important matters at the city.

The paparazzi spotted us and had snapped a few pictures, they got out in the media and so the speculation at the kingdom and thought Italy started. Everyone wanted to know why were Edward and his family at the palace, why was he with me that day and more so they wanted to know if we were a couple since all Italy knew I'm the heiress of the throne had had to get married eventually.

Father told us not to answer any questions yet, and he also said that it was better if we didn't go out of the castle premises again. I knew Edward asked my father for permission to go out tonight apparently we were going someplace more public.

The girls had finished me finally; I looked at my reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was curled and Alice placed a black headband with a white rose, they didn't want me to wear my tiara. I thanked Rosalie, Lady Esme, and Alice and they left to wash up for dinner, mom and Lady Cope stayed, "I'll go get the dress" Lady Cope said.

"I'm scared mom" I admitted, "Oh my principessa, everything will be alright. Relax, you love each other, think of this as the beginning of the rest of your life" mom told me.

"Thank you mother"

I put on the dress, shoes and accessories, "you look beautiful Isabella" Lady Cope said. Mom kissed me on the forehead "good luck," they both said, I bowed to mom and she and Lady Cope exited my room.

**~TLS~**

"Sei bellissima, principessa. qui, fiori per un fiore." Sir Edward said, as he handed me a bouqet of calla lillies. "Grazie, Sir Edward" I replied one of the maids came and retrieved the flowers, I told her to take them to my room and place them in the vase on my bedside table.

"Ready?" sir Edward asked "yes" he offered his arm, I linked mine trough his and he took me out of the castle to a gray dark tinted car. "My Lady, I present you your royal carriage for tonight" he said, "Edward whose car is this?" I asked. He chuckled, "it's mine Isabella, an Aston Martin Vanquish brand new 2012."

Wow, "my father bought it for me, for my birthday. It arrived yesterday," he told me as he opened the door, I got in Edward went to the other side and closed the door after he was in. "King Charlie let me drive to our destination, but we are going to have a car following with security and we have to have two bodyguards with us when we go on the…" he stopped mid sentence, I looked at him questioningly.

"So tell me princess, do you have a car?"

I snorted, "I am not sixteen yet Edward" I stated, he smiled knowingly and nodded. "Are you exited about your mother being pregnant?" I asked Edward, "well I've been through Alice and Elizabeth, but yeah maybe this time will be a boy. I know that my father wants another boy, but yeah I'm happy. After Elizabeth was born mother got pregnant twice, and she lost both pregnancies. Mom was devastated, so they stopped trying, and believe me Isabella, this was unexpected but I can tell that they are very happy." he told me

Up until not, I didn't notice where he was taking me, I looked outside my window and by the landscape it looked like we were headed to the marina.

"We are here" he said

"Edward, what's going on, why are we at the marina?" I asked. "This is our date setting, it's a surprise. Fiducia in me, per favore principessa?" He said his eyes smoldering, I nodded and took his outstretched hand. We walked through the docks; it was still some time until sunset.

"Isabella? che mi accompagnerà ad una cena a bordo, mentre si naviga attraverso il crepuscolo?" Edward said, I nodded and motioned him to take the lead. We walked some more until we reached a magnificent white yacht, it was huge in size. "Welcome aboard The Black Lion, the Cullen family boat" He told me, he climbed in and then helped me aboard. "Wow Edward, this is amazing" Claude and Paolo, our body guards climbed in and gave us some space. A servant came to announce that dinner was ready for us. "Sir Edward, Princess. La cena viene servita al piano superiore, in questo modo per favore."

We followed him to the impromptu dining area; it was a small table for two, white tablecloth, brown napkins, gold rimmed china with the Cullen crest in them. Edward took my chair, I sat and he sat before me, the waiter served a non alcoholic cocktail for us; then told us the menu: "3 style bruschetta come antipasto, pasta alla bolognese, e il tiramisù al cioccolatoper dessert."

Dinner started quietly, I admit that I was very nervous; I decided to break the silence. Edward, you know why I'm an only child? Well my mother miscarriage pregnancies before me, then they had me and the pregnancies that followed mine; she lost them too. So I can identify with you on that, I am happy for your parents too." I said truthfully, Edward and I finished our main course and the waiter took the plates and placed the tiramisu's in front of us. "Princess, I've never thought I would find someone like you, I thought that I might have to have an arranged marriage or something, in a few years. Well this is kind of arranged but we both had the choice to terminate if there was no chemistry, which was definitely something else, a relief." He said taking my hand; he looked me in the eyes,

"Sono molto contento che questo elaborato Isabella, non avete idea di quanto sono stata pazza queste ultime settimane cercando di capire i miei sentimenti per voi. Come ho detto prima, ero così spaventato di quello che direbbe ... sai mi piaci, Isabella, io non poteva averlo preso se non mi vuoi, dopo tutto. Ti amo Isabella Swan." Edward said to me his voice low; I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Ti amo Edward, mi accapted questo arangement perché vorrei fare qualcosa di abete mio padre e perché avevo bisogno di iniziare a vivere ancora un po ', sai ... imparare dai propri errori e tutto il molto felice di averlo fatto. Sei incredibile."

Dinner was done, Edward gave me a tour of the inside of the boat, I asked for a minute to use the bathroom, I refreshed my makeup and was out quickly. Edward was admiring the view, his hands grasping the railing lightly. "Beautiful isn't it?" I said he turned to me and smiled, "not with you standing here in comparison "La mia Bella" he said. "Bella...Bella, that's a very suitable nickname for you my lady" he added.

"Bella" he said softly.

"I actually like it" I stated, Sir Edward's grin widened, I linked my arm with his and looked forward to the horizon were the sun was setting, the light twilight colors reflecting on the water, giving it a pink glow. It was mesmerizing. We were looking at each other, not saying anything, green eyes to brown the air changed, the electricity flowing freely.

"Resta ancora, voglio fare qualcosa che ho voglia di fare per un po 'di tempo." I did as he told me, and ever so slowly his lips made contact with mine, Sir Edward and I were kissing, finally kissing. Our lips moved in synchrony, I placed my hands at the nape of his neck, Edward gently grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, and sparks erupted all around us. We broke apart a few moments later to catch our breath, "that was…"

"Amazing" I finished for him.

**~0~**

I lay wide awake looking up at my bedroom ceiling, thinking about the date, it had been beautiful all of it and the kiss, the kiss was worth the wait… it was all I ever dreamed and more, the kisses that followed were even more amazing than that first one. What I feel for Edward is strong, stronger than anything I've felt before; he is always on my mind, in my dreams. I can't resist the sparks… he is everything and tonight, today felt like a fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

***Sei bellissima****, ****principessa. ****qui, ****fiori per****un fiore**= _You look beautiful, princess. Here flowers for a flower._

***Grazie****, ****Sir Edward**= _Thank you, Sir Edward_

***Fiducia in me****, per favore principessa?**= _Trust me, please princess?_

***Isabella, ****che ****mi ****accompagnerà ****ad una cena ****a bordo, mentre ****si naviga ****attraverso il ****crepuscolo****?**= _Isabella would you accompany me to a dinner on board, while we sail through the twilight?_

***Sir ****Edward****,****Principessa. ****La cena vien e****servita al ****piano superiore****, in questo modo ****per favore.**= _Sir Edward, Princess. Dinner is served at the top deck, this way please._

***3 ****style ****bruschetta ****come antipasto****, pasta ****alla bolognese****, ****e il tiramisù ****al cioccolato ****per dessert****.**= _3 style bruschetta as appetizer, Bolognese pasta, and chocolate tiramisu for dessert._

***Sono molto contento che questo elaborato Isabella, non avete idea di quanto sono stata pazza queste ultime settimane cercando di capire i miei sentimenti per voi. Come ho detto prima, ero così spaventato di quello che direbbe ... sai mi piaci, Isabella, io non poteva averlo preso se non mi vuoi, dopo tutto. Ti amo Isabella Swan.**=_I am very glad that this worked out Isabella; you have no idea how crazy I have been these past weeks trying to figure out my feelings for you. As i have said before, I was so scared of what you would say... you know I like you, Isabella; I could have not taken it if you did not want me after all. I love you Isabella Swan.  
><em>

***Ti amo****Edward,****mi accettati****questo disposizione ****perché vorrei ****fare qualcosa ****di abete ****mio padre****e perché ****avevo bisogno di ****iniziare a vivere ****ancora un po '****, sai****...****imparare dai propri errori****e tutto il resto****. ****Im****molto ****felice di averlo fatto****. ****Sei ****incredibile.**= _I love you Edward, I accepted this arrangement because I would do anything for my father and because I needed to start living a little...learn from your mistakes and all that. I'm very glad I did this. You're amazing._

***Resta ****ancora,****voglio fare ****qualcosa che ho ****voglia di****fare per un****po 'di tempo****.**=_ Stay still, I want to do something I've been dying to do for a while now._

* * *

><p>Link to the blog on my profile! Have a nice day :-)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Part A: Volterra Royal Academy

**Hello! Sorry that it took so long, things will be moving along from this chapter forward! There will be parts of the chapter in Italian, translations at the bottom. See you at the bottom! :-)**

**Chapter 7-Part A**

**Volterra Royal Academy **

So the summer flew by and it was time to go back to school, this year is my last year at the Volterra Royal Academy. The best thing about it is that I will see my best friend Angela again and that Edward and his sisters will be there also. I finished packing my suitcases, since it's a boarding school I have a bedroom, I only stay there sometimes; I prefer to be home. Father suggested Edward and Alice to have some essentials packed and to leave them at the academy. We were all leaving in the morning after breakfast.

At the academy we have to use our distinctive ranks, this means I wear my crown to school, Edward told me he will use his family's crest as well as Elizabeth and Alice.

I went to bed early that night since I had to be up early the next morning.

**~TLS~**

We all got into the car, my father made us take the royal limousine, so we could all fit along with our suitcases, Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme will come with us because they had to take Elizabeth to the younger children area.

Edward and I sat side by side holding hands, "will we be on the same group?" he asked me, "Yes for the textual classes, we will only be apart on the workshops and when we go to bed of course. Curfew is till midnight during school nights, we dine together and girls and boys can share their dorm's common areas. Since I am the princess I have half a wing from the dorm for myself, and Lady Cope will be my servant and guardian mistress, she has been since I started coming here when I was Elizabeth's age; that is why your family's nanny is coming too, for Elizabeth." I explained

"Will I have roommates?" Edward asked, "no Edward, there are only 100 students in our school division, 50 girls and 50 boys including us. And our group consists of 20 students; so you will have a room all by yourself. Alice and Elizabeth will have a joined bedroom for them to share, it's common for sisters to be together and since you came in a strict order from the king, the school has to oblige." I told him, he just nodded.

25 minutes later the gates of Volterra Royal Academy came into view, the school stood there majestic, recently cut grass, vast gardens, three parks, five libraries, three computer labs, three dining rooms, and a capacity for 300 hundred students. Plus the pools, sport courts, science labs, gymnasium, and spa area.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Alice exclaimed, "It is indeed." I told her, Elizabeth grasped Esme tighter, I smiled, I as the memory of me doing the same thing to my mother the first time I came through this gates.

Our car was parked at the main front doors; Richard the royal chauffer opened the door while some of the school butlers took care of the luggage. Athenodora Valastro, the principal was coming our way, to greet me and install Edward and the girls.

"Principessa Isabella, è bello vedere di nuovo, bentornato." She told me, "same here signora valastro" I replied. She then turned to Edward, but didn't say anything, she looked at me first. "Principal Valastro questo è Lord Edward Cullen, sono sicuro che mio padre ti ha detto tutto quello che dovete sapere perché è qui, e come un favore chiedo discrezione. I annuncerà il nostro status abbastanza presto." I explained, she nodded and gave Edward a smile. "Bentornato" she said, and then went to Carlisle and Esme; they started talking about where the girls would stay and about Elizabeth's allergies. We followed the principal inside where she started to give the tour, Edward held my hand while Alice walked beside me, and Carlisle, Esme, and Elizabeth walked behind us.

Didyme the Cullen nanny walked quietly behind Elizabeth, nana Cope had followed the butlers to my quarters since she already knew every nook and corner of this place. The principal took us to the main areas of the school quickly, she mentioned that the school had accepted 10 new students, Edward and his sisters included, she said that one of the new students was going to be in our group and that she was from a very wealthy family from Brazil. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look and a smile, which, to me, looked as one of mischief. Near the boys dormitories we met out prefects Lady Jane and Sir Alec. Athenodora told Edward and I to go with them, since she had still to take Alice and Elizabeth to their areas of the school. The dorm rooms were located at the corners of the school near the back, in the form of four towers and the last tower was the professor's apartments.

"In questo modo principessa Isabella, Lord Edward Cullen, benvenuto alla nostra scuola di nobile, è un piacere per noi avervi qui. La tua stanza è in questo modo." They told us, we arrived to the boys room area, they told him his room number, room 100 a name plate has been added to the door with his name on it: Lord Edward Cullen of Rome. I checked my watch and we had to go or we were going to be late for the first day assembly, Jane handed us our schedules and she gave Edward his keys for his room and his locker was number 60. I led him to the courtyard, all the way there, I received bows from both students and staff, and it was overwhelming. I noticed the looks Edward was receiving from the girls, some looked confused as why he was with me and others were of lust. _Sorry to announce ladies that this man is mine!_ I said internally, he followed me to our seats without any more problems. Classes started at 9:00 am it was 8:30.

I spotted Carlisle and Esme sitting with the other parents, Elizabeth was sitting with the younger children their maids/ nannies close by. Elizabeth looked cute with her uniform on and the little headband she was wearing, she also wore the Cullen armor on a pin plus a little medal with the royal suit of armor on it, Alice and Edward had one too, Edward uses his family's armor on a wristband that I've noticed he rarely took off.

Principal Valastro finished the welcome speech 15 minutes later, everyone clapped. The last farewells from parents were made and soon enough Edward and I were on our way to our classroom, room 10. I took my usual seat, in the center of the room. Edward pulled my chair; I smiled at him he then took the desk beside mine. The rest of our classmates entered the room and took their seats, I noticed that this room was slightly bigger than the one we had last year, and this was to accommodate more desks. The last person to enter was our professor Lady Sulplicia, she teaches philosophy.

"Ciao a tutti, benvenuti a un nuovo anno scolastico, questa potrebbe essere l'ultimo anno per alcuni di voi. io sono il tuo professore di filosofia Lady Sulpicia. Mi auguro possa andare avanti in qualche forma, si prende questa classe ogni Lunedi e Mercoledí alle 9:00 del mattino." She said to us, and then she proceeds to introduce the new students.

"Come si meay sentito questa mattina, ci sono alcuni nuovi studenti che aderiscono nostra Accademia Reale amata quest'anno. Ma prima li introducono, bentornato Principessa Isabella! E 'un onore essere il tuo insegnante di quest'anno. Ora andiamo avanti, abbiamo Lord Edward Cullen di Roma, Lady Senna Amazona del Brasile, e joinin ancora una volta abbiamo, Lord James Salvatore Duca d'Italia. Benvenuti a tutti!" She said, she then proceeded to start reading the syllabus that we all had been given.

A few minutes before class was over, she wrote on the board our first assignment due for discussion Wednesday. The bells sounded and we all chatted amicably waiting for the next professor to arrive.

_*AN :( Students didn't change classrooms for the normal classes)*_

Edward brought his chair closer to me and we conversed, "Princess Isabella!" my name was called, I smiled it was Angela. We hugged, and then she noticed Edward beside me and blushed. I smiled Angela is the shy type of person but a good friend nonetheless.

"Angela, this is Lord Edward Cullen my boyfriend." She looked at me and I mouthed a _"later"_ to her I then pointed to Edward, "Edward this is my best friend Lady Angela Sophia Sinclair, Duchess of Sicily." Edward bowed and kissed her knuckles lightly, Angela blushed furiously.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" she said.

"Likewise" Edward replied.

The next professor arrived and the class went quiet.

**~TLS~**

The rest of the morning passed with a flourish and soon enough it was time for lunch, "I'm starving" Edward whispered in my ear as I exited one of the hallway bathrooms, "I have to say Bella that this place is humongous, it's going to take a while for me to get used to all this. The school I went to in Rome was much smaller than this one" he said, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went down the hallway to the dining room. I had to seat at the head of the table Edward sat at my right, James at my left his girlfriend Lady Ann Victoria Malik, Duchess of Norfolk (_Victoria is British_) sat by his other side, and Angela sat beside Edward. They were the highest ranks of royalty on this table; Edward sat beside me because he is my boyfriend so that gave him some liberties. Conversation was sparse during the first course, I was actually hungry so I didn't talk much, Edward was chatting with Angela, and James just glared at everyone as usual. I didn't want to voice anything before, but I was wondering why James was back in Volterra? I hope it's not because of Edward and his family living in the castle.

Thing is that James father, Duke Aro Salvatore, is a long distance relative from my father, he has a chance to take the throne and since my father didn't have any male heirs just me, he has tried to make the kingdom mistrust their king since he couldn't produce a male heir. He is so thick headed when it comes to the ideal that women couldn't rule; he is adamant on not letting me rule so I guess that he sent James back here to finish his education and perhaps to make me doubt my father and even worse myself, so that I'd reject my birthright duty and hand him the crown. He is definitely out of his mind if he thinks he _will intimidate me_.

**~TLS~**

The week passed quickly and it was Thursday night, I was in one of the libraries finishing an assignment, Edward had gone to bed early, he was exhausted, the week taking a toll on him. I couldn't be happier that the weekend was finally just a few hours away, I miss the quiet and solitude of the castle, that's why I spent most of the time at school in the library where all was peace and quiet.

A little before midnight, I packed up my school bag and went out of the library signing my name as the last person out, in case that something happened.

As I was rounding a corner and felt as If I was being followed, I turned around and there was nothing there… the Academy during the night was creepy, I shrugged it off and continued my way. Halfway near the dormitories I heard steps, I quickened my steps and glanced behind me twice, again, there was nothing there.

My mind must be playing a joke on me, the sensation didn't leave so I just walked faster until I reached my room, and I closed the door with a flourish and locked it.

Nana Cope came out of her room, "Isabella my dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, "I thought someone was following me at some point from the library but there was no one the three times I looked behind my back.

I'm just a little shaken that's it, you know how this place is, and sometimes it plays tricks with your senses & mind." I explained she kept looking at me worried, I reassured her once more and bid her good night, she went back to her room; I changed quickly to my nightdress and went to bed.

**-TLS-**

Friday at the Academy passed quickly and it was time to go home for the weekend, I couldn't be happier. I haven't told Edward what happened the night before, I didn't want to worry him, I'm sure it was nothing, just my silly imagination.

We sat on the limo, my head resting on his shoulder while he watched Elizabeth and Alice who were on the seat in front of us.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, the castle gates were letting us trough.

"Finally home" I said with relief, we were greeted with quick hello's and after that I went directly to my bedroom, Edward followed me.

"Are you okay Bella? You have been a little off since this morning." He said worry in his face and tone, I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner" I said.

"Molto bene il mio amore, ci vediamo più tardi, allora sogni d'oro." He said with a dazzling smile. He kissed me lightly almost taking my breath away.

"Ti amo Edward" I said

"e ti amo troppo, con tutto il cuore, la mia bella principessa." He said and then closed the door after him; I took off my shoes and jacket and cuddled with a simple sheet on top of my covers.

Two hours later nana Cope woke me up and helped me get ready for dinner; she told me we were going to have guests.

"But Edward and his family are not guests" I told her smiling, "it's not them la mia ragazza, its Duke Aro Salvatore and his family and they will be accompanied by Lady Anne Victoria" she said.

I rolled my eyes; _they definitely heard the rumors of my father wanting me to marry and then to take the crown then_…

I chose to dress to impress, a dusty lilac asymmetric dress, with peep toe shoes on the same shade, with some matching jewelry and kept the makeup a little sultry. James and Victoria have been together for a little more than a two years now, and since then she has always tried to make me feel inferior, yes Victoria is beautiful but I don't let her get to me.

Nana Cope then fixed my hair in loose curls and she crowned me, I finished applying my lip-gloss when there was a knock on the door, it was Edward.

"Ready princess?" he asked, "yes of course" I said and took his hand. We went downstairs where everyone was gathered; I greeted my father since he had been on a meeting when we had arrived from Volterra earlier.

"Are you okay papa?" I asked

"yes my dear" he replied, James and his family arrived then, Victoria gave me a rundown and also stared at Edward, she licked her lips I grabbed Edwards hand tighter. He started to rub calming circles on my back as he felt me tense up, he looked at me with questioning but worried eyes, I sighed, and this was going to be a long dinner…

**~TLS~**

It was clear that Duke Aro knew about the arrangement between Edward and I, what they don't know is that I really don't need to be married to rule, that my father just arranged for Edward and I to meet and see if there was something there, the decision of giving my heart and love to him was entirely mine.

Edward and I could date for as long as we wanted, my father still had a few more years ahead of him, and so I didn't have to worry about taking the throne right now. Edward and I just had to focus on our interests and in getting to know each other plus following our school duties as well for now, we could get married after we graduated or after we finished or advanced studies in the university of our preference.

Dinner proved to be long indeed, James didn't take his eyes of me, and it was making me wary. I didn't trust him, Victoria got intimidated when she saw Rosalie and when she realized that she was the oldest of us, she tried to antagonize her but gave up quickly, Rosalie is not an easy person and I swear that she could see right through Victoria's demeanor.

After dinner was done, we all passed to the tea room to talk more privately, Esme retired to her quarters early, the pregnancy making her tiresome. She took Elizabeth and Alice with her, but told Rosalie in a hushed tone to stay so she could tell her the happenings tomorrow.

Duke Aro was being formal with his words but I knew all he said held double meaning; he had always wanted my father's position.

I needed to go to the bathroom; I excused myself from the room and went my way. When I got out of the restroom the feeling of being watched came back, I turned around and no one was there as last night, I kept walking and went to the next floor, the feeling followed me there.

"I must be crazy, definitely" I said under my breath.

"No you're not" a cold voice said, it was James.

"James" I said "yes your Highness, it is I" he said smugly.

"You were the one following me last night!" I concluded and accused him. He chuckled and was in front of me, pinning me to the wall.

"Shhh, my lady, don't make a sound. Cant we just have a private quiet conversation?" he said.

"Lei ha ragione ancora una volta vostra altezza, ci hai messo abbastanza a lungo per capirlo. Pensavo che tu fossi più intelligente di così. Ma anche cosa possiamo aspettarci dal figlia di un uomo che crede che una donna può governare?" He snapped at me.

"Women can rule just fine James! Times have changed! This is not the era when women had to do what the men wanted and be quiet little things." I said trough gritted teeth back at him, "you and your father are so biased Isabella" he said.

I shrugged him off me, "_your highness _for you! How dare you to call me by my name!" I said, he just laughed.

"Feisty little thing aren't you" he stated licking his lips; he brought me back to his chest. "I wonder how would you feel writhing beneath me…" he said licking his lips, I fought against him.

"Mettere le mani sporche di dosso James!" I said pushing him away. He just laughed. "Edward will notice I've been gone too long and he would come looking for me." He laughed, "oh yes, the pretty boy."

"And the _king_ thinks that by marring you to that scrap of a man will make all it better? What does he expect with that, make you a better queen? I don't think so beautiful" James said disgust on his tone.

"What you need is a real man, a man like me" he said a smug smile on his lips.

"Leave me alone please; I've done nothing to you. This problem between your father and mine shouldn't concern us." I said.

He pushed me harder against the wall, "what do you want from me James?" I asked, "Me? Nothing, I just like to see you squirm like the little girl that you are" He said maliciously.

"Princess?" Edward was calling me, "Bella…Isabella, where are you?" he said.

"Let me go, please" I told James my voice low. He chuckled darkly but released me.

"Until we meet again_ Principessa_" he said walking away.

"Oh love there you are!" Edward said relieved, "what took you so long?" he asked. I took a deep breath, "nothing Edward I just got sidetracked by something, don't worry I'm fine."

I tugged at his hand. "Come let's take a walk"

We went to my favorite part of the castle the fountain garden, we sat in one of the benches enjoying the dim light of the moon and the stars, my encounter with James forgotten…for now.

"Duke Aro and his family don't like your father" Edward pointed out after a while. "You think?" I snorted, "this has been going on for years now. I'm sick of it, and to make matters worse James is back at the Academy, and he brought Victoria with him" I said

"What about him?" Edward asked concerned.

I shrugged, "nothing much, they just enjoy making other people feel inferior sometimes. Although it was funny how Lady Victoria tried to antagonize Rosalie and she didn't let her." I said with a laugh.

"Yes my sister can be like that sometimes, she told me that she doesn't like any of them, that they smell bad news" he said.

"Tell me about it" I whispered, "James is older than us, right?" Edward asked me. "Nah just by a year, he dropped out of the academy and went on a trip with his father, that's where he met Lady Victoria" I explained to him.

"They have been together for almost two years although their marriage was arranged when Aro made some business with Victoria's father years ago." I explained, "They are going to get married soon?" Edward asked, "I think so."

"But enough of them, how are you Edward, do you like the Academy?" I asked him subtly, I didn't want to talk about James or any of them anymore.

"The academy is good, I like the classes and general atmosphere of the place, and of course the most important thing, I get to see you." he said smugly.

"Do you know?" I said

"Yes Bella and I like what I see…a lot." he told me huskily, I inched myself closer to him. "Edward" I whispered, "yes?" he said

"Kiss me" I said, and he didn't hesitate, a second after I made the request, his lips were on mine, kissing me with all his might, I clutched him closer to me. His hands then wrapped around me, mines rested at the nape of his neck. Our tongues explored the other's mouth in a heated kiss that made me feel things I never felt before, it was mind blowing; the best kiss we have had until now.

Minutes later we broke apart only to take a brief breath and we continued kissing without any care of the outside world, I didn't care about James or his family, or his threats.

At this moment all that mattered to me was Edward, _my_ _Edward_.

**T****ranslations:**

***Principessa**** Isabella, ****è bello vedere****di nuovo****,****bentornato**= Princess isabella, is good to see you again, welcome back.

***same here signora valastro**= Same here Mrs. Valastro

***Principal Valastro questo è Sir Edward Cullen, sono sicuro che mio padre ti ha detto tutto quello che dovete sapere perché è qui, e come un favore chiedo discrezione. I annuncerà il nostro status abbastanza presto.** = Principal Valastro this is Sir Edward Cullen , I'm sure my father told you all you need to know on why he is here and as a favor I ask discretion, I will announce our status soon enough.

***In questo modo principessa Isabella, Sir Edward Cullen, benvenuto alla nostra scuola di nobile, è un piacere per noi avervi qui. La tua stanza è in questo modo.**= This way princess Isabella, Sir Edward Cullen; welcome to our noble school, it's a pleasure for us to have you here. Your room is this way.

***Ciao a tutti, benvenuti a un nuovo anno scolastico, questa potrebbe essere l'ultimo anno per alcuni di voi, io sono il tuo professore di filosofia Lady Sulpicia. Mi auguro possa andare avanti in qualche forma, si prende questa classe ogni Lunedi e Mercoledí alle 9:00 del mattino.** = Hello everyone, welcome to a new school year, this may be the last year for some of you; I'm your philosophy professor Lady Sulplicia. I hope can get along in some form. You will take this class every Monday and Wednesday at 9:00 in the morning.

***Come si meay sentito questa mattina, ci sono alcuni nuovi studenti che aderiscono nostra Accademia Reale amata quest'anno. Ma prima li introducono, bentornato Principessa Isabella! E 'un onore essere il tuo insegnante di quest'anno. Ora andiamo avanti, abbiamo Sir Edward Cullen di Roma, Lady Senna Amazona del Brasile, e joinin ancora una volta abbiamo Sir James Salvatore Duca d'Italia. Benvenuti a tutti!** = As you may have heard this morning; there are some new students joining our beloved Royal Academy this year. But before I introduce them, welcome back Princess Isabella! It is an honor to be your teacher this year. Now let's continue, we have Sir Edward Cullen of Rome, Lady Senna Amazona of Brazil, and joining us once again we have Lord James Salvatore Duke of Italy. Welcome all!

***Molto bene il mio amore ci vediamo più tardi, allora sogni d'oro**= Very well my love, see you later then, sweet dreams.

***Ti amo Edward**= I love you Edward.

***e ti amo troppo, con tutto il cuore la mia bella principessa**= and I love you too, with all my heart my beautiful princess.

***la mia ragazza**= my girl

***Papa**= Daddy

***lei ha ragione ancora una volta vostra altezza, ci hai messo abbastanza a lungo per capirlo. Pensavo che tu fossi più intelligente di così... Ma anche cosa possiamo aspettarci dal figlia di un uomo che crede che una donna può governare?**= you are correct again your highness, took you long enough to figure it out. I thought you were smarter than that... But well what can we expect from the daughther of a man who believes that a woman can rule?

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Go to the blog for pictures and such (Link on my profile)... The next chapter is on the works! :-) Thanks for reading and still follow.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Part B: A Weekend in Venice

**There is no excuse for my lateness, just a little blocked but I finally got it out. Hope you are still there? Enjoy! Any similarities with real people/ famous personalities, its a mere coincidence. No copyrights intended.**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Part B<strong>

**A weekend in Venice:**

It was almost the end of August, things at the Academy were fine, James hasn't made any more approaches; but he would smile maliciously at me sometimes and on other days he just ignored me.

Edward and I found time to be together to talk maybe have a snack between classes and steal a few kisses here and there. It was obvious to the rest of the Academy that we were together since we couldn't take our eyes of each other and at every free time we had we were together, not that it bothered me, it didn't at all.

My life changed when Edward came into it and I know that the change will be for the better.

Edward and I were close, even though he was my boyfriend, he was also my friend, he knew all my fears and dreams as I knew his, I knew of his passion for music, art, and his love for nature. Edward was a secret science geek; he looked so goofy with our lab gear on. I couldn't get enough of him; Edward is so intelligent it's amazing what he can do.

I was looking for Edward after I came out from etiquette workshop, as I passed through the music room a soft melody was playing inside, I stayed outside and listened, the song was soothing.

Something inside me stirred as I heard it. I peeked through the door and I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the piano bench, his eyes closed concentrated on what he was playing. I sighed.

The music stopped that instant, Edward opened his eyes and he noticed me there. "Bella, love, what are you doing here?" he said, I blushed "I was looking for you and heard the music when I passed trough, I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I'm sorry." I apologized.

Edward smiled and went to me, "is okay. Don't worry" he said kissing me.

"I felt like the melody was calling me." I told Edward sincerely after we pulled apart, he smiled "really Bella?" he asked, "Yes Edward it's so sweet and soothing. What's the name of the piece I've never heard it before." I said, Edward didn't answer.

"Did you compose it Edward?" I asked.

"_la curiosità uccise il gatto di mia principessa"_ he replied nonchalantly. I pouted while he smiled, "you will find out soon enough" he said, he looked at his pocket watch, and started picking up his stuff.

"We have 10 minutes to go to literature class, come on princess" Edward said with a laugh, he grabbed my hand and led the way.

**~0~**

Another week ended, it was Friday afternoon and we were on our way back to the castle after having to stay the weekend before to study and finish some projects. Elizabeth was leaning on Alice, she was a bit flushed and she had been coughing a lot during the week, Edward and I had taken her to the infirmary and they said that she had a mild cold, they gave her medicine but it appeared to get worse. She was going to be examined by the royal doctor as soon as we got home, since she suffered from asthma.

"I want my mommy" Elizabeth cried hoarsely, her cheeks tear stained.

"We'll be there soon sweetie. Hang on okay?" I told her with a smile, she clutched Alice closer and nodded at me.

"Do you want me to hold you Elizabeth?" Edward asked. She crossed the space between them and sat beside her brother, Elizabeth laid her head on Edward's chest he closed his eyes and hugged him to her and started humming to her ear as he caressed her hair. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

My heart swooned as I watched him comfort his sister like that.

Esme and Carlisle were outside waiting for us, when we arrived at the castle. Edward and I got out he was still carrying Elizabeth, "how is she?" Esme asked, "I managed to get her to sleep for the rest of the car ride. She has been fuzzy and asking for you, mother. Alice and Nana Sulplicia have been taking care of her in school; she gave them a hard time." Edward explained to his parents.

"Okay Edward, we should have brought her home when you called us during the week, it's just that I haven't been feeling well" Esme told him, "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I have anemia again" She explained to me. "Can you please carry Elizabeth Carlisle? Let's get her to her room to wait for the doctor to revise her." Edward gave Elizabeth to his father, he went inside the castle.

"Lady Esme, you can talk to mother, she had anemia when she was expecting me, and she ate some specific foods that made her feel better. Ask Lady Cope too, she makes these amazing but nutritious smoothies, they're delicious."

"Yes Princess Isabella, thank you" she told me, she kissed Edward's cheek and went inside to take care of Elizabeth.

Lady Esme was almost three months pregnant, and she had developed anemia, she told me this was normal in when she was expecting, and that the only time she didn't suffer from it was when she carried Edward, that's why they think they're having another girl, I've been helping her knit blankets and baby clothes. I'm going to have a little sister or brother in law, its exiting!

"Princess Isabella, Lord Edward, the Queen wants to speak with the both of you" Mike announced as soon as Edward and I were out of the car. Edward looked at me questioningly I shrugged and followed Mike.

"Mother" I said announcing our presence, "Isabella, Edward! So glad you're finally here." She said, Edward and I bowed to her, he also kissed her hand.

Mom sat in front of us, I broke the silence. "What's going on?" I asked serious.

"I need you and Edward to attend some royal matter this weekend, in representation of your father and me" mother stated. I raised an eyebrow at her confused, "what do you mean mother? I've never represented you before" I said.

"I know my dear, but your father is not feeling well, the doctor told him to rest and I can't leave him." mom said

I stood up alarmed, "father is ill? Why no one told me! I want to see him!" I said. "Bella" Edward said, I took a deep breath and sat down again.

"He didn't want to disturb you at the Academy Isabella. It's just a headache due to stress sweetie, he just needs to rest and he will be fine." Mother said in reassurance.

I nodded, "when do we leave, your highness?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow before noon, you have to attend a lunch meeting and then give a speech at a hospital opening and cut the ribbon. Then on Sunday there is a charity dinner party. I don't expect you to stay there all night, three hours will suffice, and then you have the rest of the night to rest. You have to be back to school Monday." Mother said as she handed us a file, "what is this?" I asked, "That's the itinerary and the agenda of the meeting, also the location of the ball and the list of the attendees. There are some brochures of the charity and the list of people you have to thank when you give the donation at the dinner party" She explained.

"I'll leave you to read this, later you both have to go and select what you are going to wear for the party, and some outfits for the other events. Demetri and Heidi will be here in an hour. I will be with your father." She instructed us, Edward and I bowed to her and she left, I sighed.

"I guess that my duties start now" I said with a half smile, Edward caressed my cheek.

"_So che siete preoccupati per tuo padre, ma sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene. Non ti sforzare il mio amore, permette di studiare questi documenti prima di dover andare a prendere attrezzata."_ Edward told me,

"You're right Edward, I love you" I said sitting down.

Edward and I spent the last thirty minutes, going through the documents, Lady Mary brought us some refreshments, some cold cuts with bread, cheese and my favorite iced tea.

The rest of the day passed and Edward and I were ready to represent my father and mother this weekend, I have to admit that I'm scared of my mind, I really don't want to screw this up and make everyone think that I'm a fool and incapable to rule.

Lord Edward and I had our bags ready and were on our way to Venice, we were going to arrive just in time to settle in and get ready for the lunch meeting with members of the parliament and the prime minister of Italy.

We arrived at the Piazza San Marcos in The City of Water (Venice) where we were going to be staying at: The _Palazzo Ducale_, or Doge's Palace. Our presence was announced and they escorted us to our rooms immediately. Lady Cope had come with us as supervision and to tend to private matters, Edward had also brought one of his male butlers; Sir Dmitri, his father told him to come to the trip since Lord Carlisle was going to be fine being tended on by the others at the castle.

I took a few minutes to use the bathroom and drink a glass of water, lady Cope was going to stay at the castle to unpack our belongings, while Edward and I went to the luncheon, and then we were coming back here to change for the opening of the hospital wing ceremony.

The ride to the private vacation house of the prime minister was very short; Edward grabbed my hand the whole way there, as he tried to keep my nerves at ease.

"_Tutto andrà bene il mio amore, non essere così dura con te stessa, non sul __lavoro la vostra mente su di esso. Sono qui per te e credo che possiamo farlo insieme." _

I nodded and gave a deep breath, everyone was already there when we arrived, and we weren't late though.

"Princess Isabella, Lord Edward welcome to my home," the Prime Minister said. All the other members of parliament present and the prime minister's wife bowed to me and Edward. He pointed our seats and the servants readied our chairs. Edward and I sat side by side and waited for the meeting to start.

"I'm very sorry that your father, his Highness the King couldn't be here. Sorry to hear that he is unwell, but I'm pretty sure you're well informed on this meeting agenda princess, did you read the paperwork?" one of the senators Felix Sorrento said.

"Yes I have, i'm well informed on everything. And My father is getting better, thank you for concerning" I replied looking straight at him.

"Very well then, let's start... If that's okay with you Princess, Lord Edward?" the prime minister said. Edward and I nodded, "okay first matter at hand, the scholarships for the less fortunate..."

And that's how the meeting started, the parliament and the government wanted to decrease the number of scholarship to use the money on something else, Edward and I completely refused and took the stand that my father would have. These scholarships have helped thousands of Italians to get a better education and reach their goals.

"But Princess Isabella, this is absurd! There hasn't been any prominent low resource student in two years, and half of them don't finish their education. That money it's been wasted, down the drain just like that. It's costing the government a lot to maintain the scholarship program going. Please understand our position" they were pleading with me.

"_La mia tesi si signori, ho detto di no! Il programma non sarà solo svaniscono così, questa è una cosa che la mia famiglia ha lavorato per quasi un decennio, è stato creato dai miei genitori perché credono che ogni bambino e adolescente di questo paese ha il diritto di essere ben educati. Non ho intenzione di lasciare che il cambiamento, quindi dovremo trovare un altro modo per fare soldi, ma le borse di studio non saranno toccati non importa quanto lei sostiene, non voglio cambiare la mia posizione su questo, prego di capire."_

I remained firm; I wasn't going to back down. Where they all crazy? I could see that they had an ulterior motive for which they want to eliminate the scholarships and I wasn't going to let them do that. Not when I knew what was going on...possibly.

"I will personally overview all the files of the candidates; In fact I have every single one of them. It is curious that there are some students listed as beneficiaries that do not have financial issues, that's why the secret service looked into it and we found that there have been some scholarships that have been mistakenly given. This meaning that there are wealthy students receiving the benefits, when the less fortunate are being ignored. What do you have to say to that?" I asked him.

Felix didn't say a word he looked at his colleagues, "I think the princess wants an answer Mr. Prime minister" Edward demanded in a collected but firm tone, they were being disrespectful by not answering to me.

"The program it's making more money this way my lady" one of the parliament men said.

"Yes but that is not the purpose of the program, you all know this. This misunderstanding will be fixed, and before the semester starts next year there will be students who really need it benefiting from the money. That is all I will say on the matter, I think we can come to an agreement right now, don't we gentlemen?" I said.

"Yes your highness, the program will be re-evaluated and given another chance, since the royal family supports it" said the prime minister.  
>"I'm glad that you are all willing to reconsider. My father will be very pleased" I said to them.<p>

Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a half smile. He had given good arguments too.

After that we continued with the topic of public health, the medicine and special treatment policy needed to be addressed to make some changes so everyone could benefit from the resources. Edward did almost all the talking on that one explaining the problem that they had in Rome because of said changes, he had good points.

In the end we agreed that a new health policy needed to be issued to address all the problems and so it would be fit for every single Italian in the country.

After that we moved into simpler topics, we agreed and disagreed, but in the end things worked out for the best and the solutions were created. I think father will be proud with the results of this meeting.

**TLS**

The meeting was over; Edward and I were on our way back to _Palazzo Ducale_, to get ready for the hospital wing inauguration ceremony. The lunch meeting ended on schedule so we were back in our room by 1:30 in the afternoon. I went and took a shower then lay down for a bit. Our bedrooms were separated by a door, but my room was slightly bigger than Edward's.

"How are you feeling love?" Edward asked as he sat beside me. "I'm good, all the talking and arguing tired me but, I'm more relaxed now all that tension went down the drain. "I'm so proud of you my _Principessa_; you did well in that meeting. They feared you at a point love" Edward told me.

"You're being silly Edward! But I'm proud of you too, you know your stuff, the politics suit you" I said with a smile, Edward made a face and then kissed me lightly.

Edward and I spent the rest of the time talking about everything and anything until Nana Cope told us it was time to get dressed for the ceremony, Edward went to his room. I was ready 20 minutes later, and again we were seating at the back of the limousine.

**~0~**

"Thank you all of being here this afternoon, it gives my parents and I great pleasure to have this work finished. Now all the sick children will have better care and sources to go through their sick time, our high efficient doctors and nurses will make sure of that. They had resources in the past but now with the high capacity and efficiency machinery installed on this renewed oncology wing, I'm sure that our hardworking staff will save and preserve more lives, that is my belief and dream for all the children here.

Cancer is a terrible illness and it's hard to cope specially for a child, but here they will receive the care and treatments they need to make the best of it. My family and I are very proud of the advances that the hospital has made in care and treatment; they deserve this new equipment and space to help more and more children.

So without further ado; with the power given to me Princess Isabella Anne Marie Swan, by his majesty King Charles Salvatore Swan the third, I declare open the new pediatric oncology wing from the Venetia children's hospital."

Edward placed his hand in mine and we both cut the red ribbon, the press started shouting questions at us and cameras flashed from all directions, I couldn't answer the questions though because they were about Edward and I, it was nothing out of the ordinary, he was my boyfriend but I don't have the permission to say so to the world yet. Father wanted it to be said when Edward and I had a more concrete relationship. But I think that we need to say something soon to calm the presses, I mean it's obvious that we are together because we are not hiding, I think that father doesn't want us in the spotlight because of what the press can do with a picture or comment; it could ruin us.

And I get that he is trying to protect Edward and I from that, I love my father very much and I know that all he does is for my own good. I know I've made him proud today. I smiled as I contemplated that, security took us inside the hospital for some authorized pictures, after the pictures there was a toast.

"To all the children from Italy and the world," Edward said.

"To the children" the rest of us said and then we drank. Edward and I were given the finest white grape juice since we couldn't drink yet. After that we could leave.

I didn't want to leave yet though.

"Is it possible that I could visit some of the patients? See some of the children?" I asked the head person.

"Of certain your highness, that's something her majesty the queen would have done too" she said as she smiled at me.

Edward and I followed her to a room where we changed into sterile paper like gowns and washed our hands. This was the oncology wing after all; we had to protect the children from the outside bacteria.

We were taken to the lounge area where some of the children where gathered watching a movie, and some others played with the variety of new toys or were hearing a story read by one of the nurses in charge. The head doctor introduced Edward and I and some of the children came to greet us.

There was this particular little boy who came to us and said, "Princess thank you for making me feel better, now my body doesn't hurt as much, and for my new bed too" he hugged my middle, I went down to his level and hugged him being carful of the IV bag he had attached to his arm.

"It's my pleasure sweetie, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Eduardo" he said I smiled, his name was Edward. "Be good for your parents and the nurses okay big boy" I said and hugged him again.

Edward crouched beside me and outstretched his hand, "hello little man, my name is Eduardo too" he told him, the boy smiled widely and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you" he told him.

"Are you a prince?" he asked Edward, Edward chuckled.

"Sort of, I'm Lord Edward Cullen" he added.

Eduardo came closer to Edward and whispered something in his ear, Edward listened and then laughed softly, "…and yes you got it right" he told him.

"Eduardo, it's time for your treatment" one of the nurses called him, "_va bene sarà in proprio là_" he answered her.

"Goodbye Princess, Lord Edward" he gave a cute bow and followed the nurse.

We visited some of the rooms of the younger children and they let us look trough where the babies were, my heart broke for them so young and they had cancer.

We went out of the hospital and into the limousine back to the hotel, I was exhausted, I just wanted to rest completely.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight your highness?" Edward asked, "of course" I replied.

**~TLS~**

I took another shower and got ready for dinner, I convinced Edward and we were going to have dinner the common area of my room, I didn't want to go out since I didn't want to dress up, the week had taken its toll on me and I just wanted to be relaxed.

I dressed in a simple white dress, my hair was down, I pushed it back with a headband, and I was wearing sandals. Edward came into the room dressed in a polo shirt and short cargo pants, he wore sandals too.

We had a quiet dinner, we just discussed the events of the day, we flirted and kissed over dessert, after that I changed into my pajamas and after a last goodnight kiss from Edward I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up refreshed and ready for the day, I had breakfast in my pajamas, Edward wasn't awake yet. He poked his head in my room just before I was going to get ready.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" he asked me, "very well I already had breakfast, "me too, did you have any plans for today?" he asked me.

"Not really, what do you have in mind?" I asked

"I thought we could maybe tour the city, go to the beach perhaps…see some sights, do some shopping and have lunch somewhere…" he suggested, "that's wonderful, I'll be ready in 30 minutes" I said. Edward nodded and went to get ready.

We went out and about in the city, we enjoyed the museums, we shopped in the street markets and some stores too, and we took a lot of pictures in the various sites. Spending this time with Edward was amazing we haven't had the chance to be just the two of us, it was very romantic. We had lunch near the waterside everything was delicious, on our way to the hotel Edward bought me flowers from a street side store they were beautiful. Since we still had time I decided to go with the whole plan and we got ready to go to the beach.

I changed quickly not wanting to waste too much time, when I went to Edwards's room he was on the phone, I didn't disturb him he hung up just two minutes after. "You're ready to go?" he asked me, "yeah"

The ride to the beach took 30 minutes we still had time to be at the beach we went to Cala Luna beach; it was so beautiful and quiet, secluded, private, just perfect.

Edward and I selected a spot, he had been holding a basket that was handed to him at the hotel, he spread out the blanket, and I started applying sun block on my legs. I then took off my cover up dress. "Would you like me to do your back?" Edward suggested, I was unsure but accepted, he was careful and gentle then I did the same for him.

We settled on the blanket took some pictures of us and the view, while we got some sun.

"This is so nice Bella" Edward said, "what exactly?" I asked. "Being here with you without any security" he said I laughed "technically, they made sure the beach was safe first, but in glad they're giving us privacy. There's so much we can talk about when they are around…" I told him.

"Yes love, I totally agree" I said kissing him, Edward grabbed my waist and flushed me closer to him, I whimpered we had never been so close kissing before. My hands moved on their own accord to his bare back, Edward never moved his lips from mine, he grabbed me tighter. And for the first time his tongue grazed my lips asking for permission, I parted my lips and the kiss deepened, Goosebumps broke throughout my skin and my heart raced. Lost my balance and landed on my back in the blanket, "you okay love" Edward asked breathless, I couldn't talk so I nodded. He caressed my cheek "you're so beautiful, I love you" he said "I love you too"

We started kissing again, Edwards hand moved to my sides, we were kissing and caressing, my heart increased its pace, our kisses were frantic, Edwards lips moved to my neck I grabbed the sides of his head his lips moved to my neck next. What I felt was intense it was like an electric current ran through me Edward had grabbed both of my hands as he kissed lower in m chest near my cleavage…

"Edward" I said.

Apparently he wasn't listening to me, "mm…" he replied, "we have to stop, please." He finally looked at me, "oh love I'm so sorry", he said sitting up.

I took deep breaths to control my heartbeats Edward had his head between his hands and he was murmuring to himself "what have I done"

"Edward, sweetheart, are you okay?" I said he looked at me "I'm so sorry Bella, are you okay; did I hurt you in anyway?" he asked

"I'm fine, a little breathless but fine" I replied he sighed.

"I can't believe I lost control like that." He said I took his hand in mine, "I didn't stop because I wasn't enjoying it, I stopped you because I didn't want to do something that we could both regret afterwards" I explained to him.

"Really?" he asked still unsure, "yes Edward"

He gave a deep breath and went to look for something in the basket. "Iced tea?"

"Sure" he gave me a bottle; we drank and cooled down, literally.

After a few minutes I got up "I'm going to check the water, I want to sneak a swim"

I approached to the edge of the water and dipped my toes, the temperature was just right I went deeper, "the water is refreshing Edward join me!" I exclaimed.

he joined me in the water and we played around for like 30 minutes, Edward got thirsty so we got out, I grabbed my towel and dried up a bit, then I reapplied some sun block put on my glasses and laid down. I drank the rest of my iced tea and ate some of the snacks Edward had prepared. It was all so relaxing and quiet I didn't want to leave. Edward and I talked about the event we had to attend tonight while we sun bathed, after that we talked about anything and everything, soon enough it was time to leave.

The ride back to the hotel was a little quiet, Edward had been deep in thought most of the ride, I was just enjoying the view and relaxing, I was going through what I had to say at the benefit in my mind. We arrived to the hotel, Edward and I went to our rooms, I kissed him lightly, we had a little time to rest and then start getting ready for the fundraiser witch started at 8:00 tonight.

**~0~**

The event had started an hour ago, so far everything was going well, I have met a lot of people, from other countries and some diplomat's I've never met before, even Edward new people here and most of them were girls. Edward has been by my side all the time, besides the money that my parents were giving to the charity Edward had signed up for the auction, I don't know what he had bidden on but if he won I would obviously find out.

Thirty minutes later dinner was served, Prince Harry and Duchess Kate Middleton were at our table, I couldn't believe it. Kate and I had a nice conversation she is very nice.

Edward and I danced after dinner, some guys asked to dance with me; Edward had a share of females who wanted to dance with him so we did. I had nothing to be afraid of; I knew Edward loved me and only me. A little after that it was time for the silent auction, then after that I had to give the speech and check from my family. To my surprise Edward had bidden in tow items, one a trip to England and the second a necklace donated by Italy's more renowned jewelry designer Caius Volturi, he won both items. After that I gave my speech and the check, I posed for some pictures, I had a drink and went to the bathroom we decided to leave after we danced one last song.

"I have a surprise for you" Edward said all the sudden after we took off from the ball.

"Okay…" I said

The ride to wherever we were going wasn't long, we got out in the pier area Edward directed us to the gondolas, "would you have a night ride with me your majesty?" Edward asked me his hand extended, "well of course my fair gentlemen" I told him with a giggle he helped me in the gondola and we took off, it had been decorated with some flowers and lanterns I could see the night and everything around me, the night was clear, the moon shining bright the stars shone marvelous and unreachable. It was mesmerizing.

"The night is beautiful" I whispered, "no love you are beautiful" Edward said.

In that moment, music started playing; it was something I had heard before…it came to me it was the song Edward had been playing at school the other day. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the melody it was sweet, with a touch of melancholy but also passionate in a way.

"You composed this" I said "for you, you inspired this notes each and every one of them." He told me

My eyes watered at his words, but I felt the song, what I meant to him in each note, his love for me. It was overwhelming. A shooting star flashed through the sky, Edward grabbed my hand as it passed.

I closed my eyes, "I want to be with you, yours forevermore" I whispered to the night, Edwards hand left mine, I opened my eyes and I was surprised Edward was down on one knee a ring box in his hand.

"I've never felt like this before, until I met you my love. You are in my every thought I love your hair yo9ur smile, but most of all your heart, you're caring, gentle, kind, humble and all I ever could have asked for. I love you with all my heart, Isabella Anne Marie Swan; would you give me the extraordinary honor of being your husband and King, would you marry me Bella?"

Tears went down my cheeks at his words, it was finally happening, I recovered my voice and answered. "Yes, yes, and a million times yes! Of course I'll marry you." I told him, he took the ring out of the box and slid it into my finger.

After that Edward kissed my hand and rose, then he leaned in and kissed me, "I love you so much" he said.

"I love you more" I added with a huge smile

"I then took a look to the ring, it was oval shaped covered in diamonds, small, delicate, perfect. "It belonged to my grandmother from my mother's side, she gave it to my mother and she gave it to me" Edward explained.

"It's beautiful Edward, I love it" we sat down close to each other and enjoyed the rest of the gondola ride.

I slept with a smile on my face that night, I was very happy. Everything was perfect, Edward and I just agreed to pass to the next step of our relationship, and I couldn't wait to tell my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

***la curiosità uccise il gatto di mia principessa**= curiosity killed the cat my princess.

***So ****che siete**** pr****eoccupati per tuo padre, ma sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene. Non ti sforzare il mio amore, permette di studiare questi documenti prima di dover andare a prendere attrezzata**= I know you're worried about your father, but I'm sure everything will be okay. Don't strain yourself my love, lets study these documents before we have to go get fitted.

**Tutto andrà bene il mio amore, non essere così dura con te stessa, non sul ****lavoro la vostra mente su di esso. Sono qui per te e credo che possiamo farlo insieme.=** Everything will be fine my love, don't be so hard on yourself, don't over work your mind about it. I'm here for you and I believe that we can do this together.

**La mia tesi si signori, ho detto di no! Il programma non sarà solo svaniscono così, questa è una cosa che la mia famiglia ha lavorato per quasi un decennio, è stato creato dai miei genitori perché credono che ogni bambino e adolescente di questo paese ha il diritto di essere ben educati. Non ho intenzione di lasciare che il cambiamento, quindi dovremo trovare un altro modo per fare soldi, ma le borse di studio non saranno toccati non importa quanto lei sostiene, non voglio cambiare la mia posizione su questo, prego di capire. **My argument stands gentlemen; I said no! The program will not just vanish like that, this is something that my family worked on for nearly a decade, it was created by my parents because they believe that every child and teenager from this country has the right to be well educated. I'm not going to let that change, so we will have to find another way to make money but those scholarships will not be touched no matter how much you argue, I will not change my stand on this, please understand.

**va bene sarà in proprio là= **okay will be right there

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Hope it was worth the wait?<p>

I made a facebook group and page for me as an author you are all invited to join, just leave a quick message saying you are a reader of the story and i will add you. Just remove the spaces!

Link: www . facebook groups/ZTVGffaprecciationclub/

page: www . facebook ZaichatvgFfApreciation

Remember to visit the blog for the outfits of this chapter. See ya soon :-)


	9. Chapter 8: Birthday Ball

**Here is the next chapter! **

**I do not own Twilight, any similarities with situations in real life are merely a coincidence No copyrights violations intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Birthday Ball & Engagement Celebrations:**

September rolled in, it was time for my birthday ball; I was going to be 16 tomorrow. Everything was almost ready, the ballroom has been cleaned and some of the decorations have been placed along with the tables and chairs.

I had my last dress fitting this morning, I had also practiced walking with my new heels, and I have rehearsed the waltz with Edward. The invitations have been sent a month ago, almost everyone on the list has RSVP on time, and I've received gifts since yesterday.

Edward and I told the family about the engagement, we were telling the kingdom Saturday as it is custom, the engagement party was going to be closer to the wedding date. We have been engaged for almost a month. There had been speculations of Edward and me because of the pictures taken while we were in Venice, the magazine made a spread of the pictures from the hospital ceremony and the fundraiser ball. Also they had some unauthorized from when we were touring in the city before the beach date. The article explained why we were there and also who may Edward and my status is.

My parents didn't throw a fit because there was nothing compromising on the pictures, Edward was just holding my hand in some, others they caught us smiling at each other but that was it. They were saying that he was my date or that I was his and that maybe we had something brewing.

They were right, some reporters had called the PR department for interviews or comments, but Edward and I weren't available since we were at school. They haven't stopped calling, they did tell them Edwards's title and that he and his family indeed were staying at the castle and that Lord Carlisle was a long line relative from the king. That shushed them for a few days.

"Hello my love" Edward said wrapping his arms around me; I was finishing tying the ribbons of the party favors.

"Busy?" he asked me, "not really"

"So tomorrow is the big day, your birthday ball" he said, "yes I'm very excited. I've been waiting years for this party." I said.

"I remember Rosalie's it was a nightmare, but you know Rosalie…I hope yours it's not that overwhelming" he said, "of course not silly, I will be there"

**TLS**

"Wakey, wakey birthday girl"

"Princess, princess wake up" I felt a pair of tiny hands rubbing my face. I opened an eye; it was Elizabeth and Mary Alice.

"Elizabeth be careful" I heard my boyfriend say.

"Hello girls" I said as I sat up in bed, Edward came to my side and grabbed my hand "happy birthday my love" he said then kissed me, Elizabeth and Alice made gagging sounds.

"Get up, get up! It's your birthday and there will be a ball come on get up!" Elizabeth said pulling at my hand. Edward laughed and released me, "she it's an impatient little thing" he said smiling.

"I'll let you get ready for the day, see you later"

I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready with some comfy clothes, when I got out mother was in my room my breakfast in hand.

"Happy birthday baby girl" dad said.

"Father you are up!" I exclaimed as I ran to him, this was the first time I've seen him up and out of his room.

"Will you be in the ball?" I asked hopeful, "yes of course my _bellezza_. I wouldn't miss it for the world"

I ate my breakfast and then my parents surprised me with my gift, they gave me a medium sized gold box with a pink and light purple bow. I opened it and there was a key with a family crest key-chain, I looked at the key for a few seconds.

"Is this what I think it is; is this the key to a car?" I said expectantly, why don't you go outside and see it for yourself." Father said to me.

I ran out of my bedroom and to the lobby of the castle, the doors were opened and right there in the driveway was a car, but not just any car, it was my car. I squealed and thanked my parents, Edward and the rest of his family came out alarmed.

"What's wrong princess? Asked Lord Carlisle, "ah nothing, just admiring my birthday gift" I replied to him with a smile.

"You got a car?"Alice said surprise on her face, Edward came to my side and wrapped his Arms around me, "that's not just any car my beloved, that's a Mercedes Guardian. Top of the line design, at least the windows are not that tinted it would be very hard to see whose driving" He said admiring my new acquisition.

"It's complete with a stereo, GPS system; it has complete body armor and its fire and bullet resistant, it has a wireless phone system that you can manipulate from the car. It's top of the line secure and perfect for my baby girl." My father said I was astonished; wow they bought me a car but also enhanced its security so I could be protected when I used it.

"Thank you father, thank you mother; I promise ill take care of it." I said hugging the again.

"Can I have a test drive?" I asked everyone laughed, "of course my dear it's yours" father said ruffling my hair. I took Edwards hand and opened the car, he hopped in and then I started the car, he looked a little worried.

"Love do you even know how to drive?" he asked me worried.

"Of course I can, father taught me the basics and I've been practicing for a while, you just didn't know that. I can't tell you all my secrets at once my love" I smiled to him smugly, "I still have a few up my sleeves Cullen"

"You got me aright my dear" he said clasping his seat belt, I did the same and hit the pedal. The car lured forward and I test drove using the whole drive way, everyone stayed outside for the show. I showed my fiancée my mad driving skills. At least he didn't look like he was going to run out of the car anytime soon.

I stopped at the front door and turned the ignition off. I gave a little squeal, "this car it's amazing. I love it!" I said as I got out, Edward followed and went to stand by his mother.

"Well we are glad that you like it honey." Mother said

"Well okay, it is time to start getting this princess ready for her ball" Danielle head of my beauty and makeup department said. She was in charge of dressing me and getting me ready for very special events such as this, she was the boss of my designers Dmitri and Heidi. I followed her inside.

When we got to my room, there was a flower basket arrangement, a box of chocolates, and a lion with a balloon that read "Happy Sweet 16" attached to it on my bed.

It had a card written on Edward's fine penmanship, I read it:

Per la mia fidanzata amata in questo giorno molto speciale, ti amo con tutto il mio essere. I miei migliori auguri a voi, in questa notte che si hanno così a lungo atteso da. Io sarò al tuo fianco godere con voi, buon compleanno mia Isabella. Sia questo l'accattonaggio di più compleanno è insieme, la tua per sempre e sempre,

Lord Edward Anthony Cullen

His words warmed my heart, I touched the sift fabric if the lion and smiled, his hair kind of looked like Edward's when he ran his hands through, which was something that he did constantly.

Before they started with my hair and makeup the seamstress brought my dresses for a final fitting in case that there had to be last minutes alterations to them. The second one needed to be taken in a little more on the skirt, it was still too long for me, and my heels were high but not overly so. After that I took a bath with the help of mother and Nana Cope, the I sat in front of my vanity, and stayed there for hours…

**TLS**

I was finally dressed and ready, there were taking pictures of me around some rooms of the castle and the garden, then even took one of me with my fancy dress besides my car. Then I took some with my family, I was rushed inside when the first guests arrived, I was going to greet everyone after my entrance to the ball not before. I was going to go down the stairs of the ballroom and Edward would meet me at the end.

45 minutes later all the guests were inside and Edwards's family was also in the ballroom, I had seen Lady Esme and the girls and they all looked beautiful. Little Elizabeth was in love with my dress and crown but mostly the crown.

Your highness the ball awaits everything its ready for your entrance. I was escorted to the ballroom the photographer snapping away pictures, Edward family had made a special entrance since they were honored guests at the castle, I was going to enter after my parent's, they were just entering when the doors closed and I stood in front to f them. The music all the sudden stop and I could hear the royal announcer as he spoke;

"The moment has come; it is time for this ball to officially start. Without further ado let's welcome the honoree of the night, her Highness Princess Isabella Anne Marie Swan Duchess of Volterra." The trumpets followed the announcement and the doors opened, I walked forward to the edge of the stairs, and every eye on the room was upon me, this was my night, my moment to shine.

This birthday marked a new era for me as the soon to be queen of Italy, it was my official declaration; I was ready, so when the time came for me to reign and I was going to do it. The staircase was lined with a soft pink almost bronze carpet with a gold edge and trimmings, I had selected it especially for tonight, every single detail of the room had been approved by me.

I took each step with my head held high, I had nothing to fear I walked down those stairs a smile on my face this was my birthday and no one was going to ruin it for me. All that planning and practicing had been for this moment right here. I reached the end of the stairs and touched the marble floor, Edward took my extended gloved hand in his and smiled everyone clapped and bowed Edward let me to the dance floor as we had planned, as soon as his arm captured my waist the waltz started.

"you look absolutely breathtaking tonight my love" Edward said as we danced, we had spent a lot of time on this dance because I didn't want to mess it up, this was my opportunity to show the rest of the royals that I had what it took to lead and believe it or not dancing also counted so I didn't waste any chance that I had, and just practiced until it was right.

"I must say that you look the part yourself, I might have to keep an eye on you Lord Edward" I uttered scanning the room.

"I may have to say the same for you my dear" he laughed, he spun me around expertly and the dance kept going, "I love you _la mia Bella_, did you like your first gift?" he asked as we swayed from side to side.

"Yes, but did you say first gift? There is more. You know you didn't have to get me anything" I told him pointedly. "I wanted to, nothing it's enough when it comes to you princess, I want to give you the world if I could" he said. "All I want is you Edward" I replied looking at him in the eyes.

The song ended and Edward and I curtsied to each other, then my father came to dance with me, so the dance floor was opened. Cocktails and antipasti had been served before my entrance dinner was not due for another hour, I had a program made for the ball, and everyone had one at their place setting. Edward took his mother to dance with him while my mother dances with Lord Carlisle.

"You look so grown up, my little miracle, my blessing. You are beautiful my daughter I loved you so very much" father said to me his brown eyes glazed with tears, I dried the way with my thumb.

"Don't cry father, it is a happy day. Thank you for everything you have done for me, I love you too." I said kissing his cheeks as the sing came to an end.

My parents took me around to start greeting the guests and as he had promised Edward was by my side, I hope that no one noticed that I was wearing an engagement ring, I had debated on if I should wear it tonight or not, mother told me to use it and if everyone noticed then an announcement would be given, if not everyone will now tomorrow at the kingdom's announcement, my father had called a kingdom meeting for an announcement tomorrow after mass. No one knew what was it about, but I was pretty sure that the rumors where everywhere and more so after the pictures from the magazine.

Today the kingdom and the whole country had their own celebrations in my honor since I was a miracle; the only heiress by the kings to the throne of Italy. I was the light in the dark, I had given the kingdom hope on my parents when I grew up more and more each day and became the young woman I am today. I'm proud of my parents and they are proud of me, I love my kingdom and they love me too. I hope that think I have what it takes to be their queen when the time comes; because I wasn't going to let them down.

I sat down at my special chair and table and the rest of the attendees came to congratulate me, I said hello to people I didn't know and to some that I haven't seen in a while.

"Princess Isabella, it is a pleasure to see you again, you look beautiful" that was Prince Emeterio Cervantes of Spain; I preferred to call him Emmett. We had met when he was 10 years old and I was barely a child, he was now 26 years old.

"I am glad that you could attend" I replied to him as he kissed my hand, Edward was at my side. "Lord Edward, this is Prince Emmett Cervantes from Spain, he has been friends with our family ever since I have memory" I explained to my fiancée, "very nice to meet you" they said to each other.

A young man came to Emmett's side and touched his shoulder, Emmett turned around, "oh Princess let me introduce you to my cousin; Lord Jasper Alejandro Aragon Duke of Seville." Lord Jasper came forward and bowed as he kissed my knuckles. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he looked quite young I calculated he was Lady Alice's age.

That kept on going for thirty more minutes, I looked around the room and everyone looked fine in their ball attire, I could see that they were having fun laughing and dancing. There were some fellow royals from the academy, my best friend Lady Angela was wearing a lovely lavender dress that accented her body, I noticed some of the men looking at her, and some that even asked her to dance.

I went to my room to change to my second dress of the night; I would have it before dinner until the end of the ball. The dress was simpler and it fit me well, it was mermaid style, a pink bronze color and it had a beautiful lace design at the top, a bow at my waist and a sweetheart neckline. I changed my accessories and shoes, Danielle curled my hair into more defined curls and then mother placed my crown on my head again. Danielle fixed my makeup and I was ready to go back to the party. Outside of my room, Edward was waiting for me.

He looked at me from head to toe but didn't say anything; he was at my side in a flash.

"Breathtaking my love, absolutely beautiful" he said as he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" I replied as I got lost in those deep green orbs, "come I have something for you." He told me as he led me out of the castle and into the garden, it had been decorated with lights all over, we stopped in front of the fountain.

"Are you enjoying my ball?" I asked him he chuckled, "Yes I am baby don't worry." He replied bemusedly.

"I brought you here to give you your second present" he stated, "okay"

"Remember the piece of jewelry that I bid on and won?" he asked me, I nodded. "Well here it is, I saw it and thought of you, I wanted you to have it. I talked to the designer because I want to make it a family heirloom for you, I mean when we have our own children to pass it on." Edward explained, his eyes lit up at the thought of our future, he then took out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside there was a gold swan necklace with tiny diamonds as the feathers, it was beautiful.

"Oh Edward, its marvelous, very lovely Thank you! Can you help me get it on?" I asked, Edward took it out of the box and clasped it behind my neck, he kissed my exposed shoulder.

"It looks marvelous on you, it was worth every euro" he said satisfied, time seemed to stop as we kissed but too soon Edward released me.

"I think it's time to get you back to the ball" he stated.

"If you will my dear, lead on" I told him smiling.

**TLS**

It was time to serve dinner, Edward escorted me to the main table at the center of the room, I was sitting in the middle Edward my right side, and father was on my left while mother was sitting on Edward's right, Edwards family sat at table near us. All the courses flowed, the menu had been picked by my mother and me; it consisted of a compilation of all of my favorite fine dishes and two desserts the guests could pick which dessert they wanted.

A toast was made before the desserts were served, my father stood up, the room went quiet instantly.

"Grazie a tutti per essere qui stasera, è un grande onore per noi che si poteva partecipare. La regina e io sono così felice, perché possiamo celebrare sedicesimo compleanno la nostra unica figlia, lei è venuto in un momento in cui avevamo perso la speranza, e lei era il nostro piccolo miracolo. Era la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto, oltre che della sua maestà. Quando l'ho tenuto per la prima volta ... Non posso descrivere quello che ho sentito, era così potente, mi è piaciuto ancora di più quel giorno mia figlia. Isabella Marie Anne, sono così orgogliosa di voi, fare grandi cose, e so di certo che sarà una grande Regina, accanto a quel giovane accanto a te ... "

Gasps and murmurs broke at my father's last words; Edward and I looked at each other but didn't say a word. What was my father doing? I thought the engagement was going to be announced tomorrow.

"Sì, sì, avete sentito tutti bene. Mia figlia Isabella e Lord Edward Anthony Cullen sono fidanzati tra di loro. Ha dimostrato di essere degno di mia figlia, ti auguro sia la migliore; Buon compleanno mia dolce Isabella. Viva la Principessa! "

"Viva la Principessa!" everyone echoed after him and then drank from their goblets. Everyone clapped, father sat and dessert was served.

"Would you dance with me Love?" Edward asked, I stood up and took his hand. The song that he wrote for me, the one he played the night of the proposal was being played now, Edward and I swayed to the music our eyes never leaving the other. That moment nothing mattered, we submerged in our little bubble, Edwards hand cupped my cheek and we kissed, it was a quick soft kiss but it was enough to get my heart racing like a galloping horse. We broke apart and danced the rest of the song close enough without being inappropriate. We danced the songs that followed in the same fashion…

I was seated at my chair watching the dance floor when Prince Emmett approached.

"¿Así que está comprometida su majestad?" he asked me in Spanish. I looked at him and smiled, "yes, does it bother you?" I replied to him amused.

"I thought you and I had an agreement, you and I were going to get married when you were of age princess. It wounds me deeply that you broke the promise you made me while we were children." he said

"Oh come on Prince Emmett, you said it yourself, we were just children. And if my memory doesn't falter I think I said that because you had my favorite doll and didn't want to give it to me." I explained to him

We laughed, "Oh Isabela tan graciosa como siempre. Feliz cumpleaños y felicitaciones por el compromiso, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo." Emmett said with a genuine smile. We had said a lot of stuff to each other when we were younger but it was all in the midst of a misunderstanding or game. He and I were friends and the marriage thing was part of it I knew of certain how he liked his women, although he wasn't a player, he always had someone from his family accompanying him to events I mean his cousins or sisters never anyone from outside that circle. He is single alright.

"Well your highness I will see you later" he said with a bow.

A few minutes later my sisters in law and Lady Angela came to where I was.

"Are you girls enjoying yourselves?" I asked them "oh yes this is amazing princess I've danced with a lot of young men." Lady Angela confessed, "I've noticed but specially with Baron Benjamin Walters of England" I said as he blushed furiously.

"We he is very nice, and so intelligent not obnoxious at all. He cares about what I have to say and listens to me. It's amazing, I think I like him he is staying for a few more days and asked me if we could see one another again. I accepted but told him he had to write a letter asking for permission to my parents. He agreed! I'm so excited because I think he could be the one…" Lady Angela squealed.

"I am glad" I replied to my best friend with delight.

"I've danced with some too…" Alice replied unsure and blushing slightly

"What happened?" Rosalie asked concerned, she was her little sister after all; she is younger than any of us.

"Well, I'm not used to this kind of attention and is the first time anyone has asked me to dance" Alice explained. "Oh well don't worry dear, you will get a hang of it" I told her wholeheartedly.

I scanned the room and noticed that both Lord Jasper and Prince Emmett were looking our way and whispering to each other, actually it was not the first time, I followed Emmett's line of sight and he was looking at Rosalie while Jasper looked at Mary Alice, I giggled out loud.

"What is it?" all of them replied in unison.

"Those two gentlemen over there are being a bit obvious" I stated

"Who?" asked Angela, I pointed to them.

"What are they looking at" Alice asked a bit alarmed, "to your sister and you" I said smiling.

"The blonde is Lord Jasper Aragon Duke of Seville and the man beside him is his cousin Prince Emmett Cervantes of Spain, Prince Emmett and I know each other since I was born, we had this joke that we were going to marry each other when I was older, we were just kids playing around." I explained to them.

"For all I know…they are single. And by the looks of their face and Lord Jasper's insecure face I think they want to dance with you my dear sisters in law" I uttered with a laugh.

Rosalie scowled while Alice looked flattered, "I'm sure Prince Emmett is a player…I mean look at him, no one can be single being that good looking" she replied.

"Oh rose, don't judge a book by its cover. Didn't you hear when Isabella said that they are both single" Alice debated to her sister.

"qualunque cosa Alice, che cosa sai che sono solo quattordici anni." Rosalie exclaimed.

Alice huffed indignantly, in that moment the guys decided to come forward, they walked to us.

"Ladies" they said as they bowed we curtsied with our heads and they rose. They all looked at each other without saying a word, Angela and I were smiling at the situation. Alice was just shy because she is like that, but Rosalie, she is a spitfire her character is very strong; the man who courts her would have to dress himself of patience. She can be hard to get.

"Lord Jasper, Prince Emmett; this is my best friend Lady Angela Duchess of Sicily and these two are my sisters in law, Lady Mary Alice and Lady Rosalie." I introduced them.

Jasper took stance and talked first, "Lady Mary Alice, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked unsure I could notice. Alice looked at Rosalie then at me for reassurance, I nodded to her, she smiled and took jaspers outstretched hand, "well of course you can" she replied with finesse. They parted to dance, the stare contest between Emmett and Rosalie was amusing, she was rendering Emmett useless I've never seen him so unsure and unable to talk to a woman in his life, he must really be interested in Rosalie to act this way.

Emmett cleared his troth, "Lady Rosalie would you dance with me?" he asked her, Angela and I held our breath. Rose took a few seconds to respond, poor Emmett.

"Well, let's see what you got. But I have to tell you I'm a pretty good dancer; let's see if you can keep up." Rosalie said her tone serious.

After they left Edward arrived, "what was that all about?" he asked as Angela and I were laughing.

"Nothing just enjoying the... pardon my vulgar expression, piss fight your sister had with Prince Emmett" Angela said trying not to laugh.

Edward cleared his head, "well lady Angela is you excuse me I would like to dance with my fiancée before she has to cut the cake" Edward said taking my hand.

And so we danced, and Edward had been right, mother called me to cut the cake after the third song we were dancing ended. After a chorus of congratulations I cut the cake, photos were taken and the cake was taken to the kitchen to be cut and served. Edward and I resumed our dancing after eating a piece of cake.

After that the party wrapped up, and the guests started leaving, almost everyone said farewell to me and congratulated us because of the engagement. Emmett and Rosalie had danced the rest of the night, there was a point where neither of them was at the ball room, Lady Alice and lord jasper looked very happy dancing, sharing childish smiles between them. Something was definitely brewing between those two.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, the night had been all I ever wanted and more. Tomorrow the whole kingdom would know that I was engaged to Edward, I hoped that all would go smoothly…

**TLS**

Everything was ready, the press and the kingdom, I was dressed just waiting to be taken to the east side of the castle were there was a room that the balcony connected with the kingdom there all the main announcements have been given by my family for centuries, they had placed the two flower vases at the edge of the balcony and they had eased two royal banners also flower garlands adorned the balcony. Edward was already there, he wore a light suit with a white finely pressed shirt and a tie his hair ruffled and looking like he just woke up as usual, he was talking to his mother it looked like she was reassuring him.

She kissed his cheek and he went to take my hand, he both sighed at the contact, "ready?" he asked me.

"As ill ever be" was my reply.

The doors were opened and Edward and I stepped out to the balcony, my parents in front of us.

"The whole kingdom has been called here because the queen and I have an announcement to make you all of you, and those watching at home. Last night we all celebrated the birthday of our beloved princess…" father started the crowd cheered and waved their flags as a choir of Long Lives the princes was chanted.

Father motioned them to be quiet.

"Today we're still celebrating but for another matter, her majesty and I want to announce the Royal engagement of our daughter your heiress to the throne Princess Isabella Anne Marie Duchess of Italy to Lord Edward Anthony Cullen of Rome" father said as Edward and I stepped forward.

The people went wild; the reporters shouted questions and snapped pictures like crazy. There was going to be a press conference after the announcement, everyone quieted they were anxious to hear what I had to say.

"A few weeks ago Lord Edward and I got engaged, I'm pleased to say that we are happy and that I plan to be a great queen. Have no doubt my dear subjects that I won't let you down. Lord Edward and don't have a date for the wedding yet, but when we do, you will be the first to know. Thank you all for being here and the acceptance that you have given to our announcement." The crowds cheered and clapped

"Congratulations princess Isabella & Lord Edward" they cheered, Edward and I raised our joined hands and the cheers grew louder, we saluted. After that we each took the flower arrangements that were placed at the edge of the balcony and waved them. We a last salute, we entered back to the castle. The ceremony was officially over; no we had to go to the conference room for the press.

"Thank you all for being here; we will answer any questions as long as they are not inappropriate. Thank you" father said

They started asking him why I was engaged so young, father answered with diligence and confidence. After a few more questions for him it was Edward's and I turn.

They asked us about the night of the engagement, meaning how Edward proposed and all of that, they inquired about the ring, Edward said that it had been in his family for centuries. They asked when we had planned to get married and to my surprise Edward said that probably in just a few months. With a few more questions the interview ended, they wanted some pictures for the articles and of course a picture of the ring, I took it off and placed it on its case, when they were done with it, Edward placed it back on my finger.

We went back to school the next day and all went back to normal.

September ended with a flash; by the time I noticed it was the last week of October.

**Translations:**

_**Per la mia fidanzata amata in questo giorno molto speciale, ti amo con tutto il mio essere. I miei migliori auguri a voi, in questa notte che si hanno così a lungo atteso da. Io sarò al tuo fianco godere con voi, buon compleanno mia Isabella. Sia questo l'accattonaggio di più compleanno è insieme, la tua per sempre e sempre,**_

_**Lord Edward Anthony Cullen**_To my beloved fiancée on this very special day, I love you with all my being. My best wishes to you, on this night that you have so long awaited for. I will be by your side enjoying it with you, happy birthday my Isabella. May this be the begging of more birthday's together; yours forever and always,

Lord Edward Anthony Cullen

_**Grazie a tutti per essere qui stasera, è un grande onore per noi che si poteva partecipare. La regina e io sono così felice, perché possiamo celebrare sedicesimo compleanno la nostra unica figlia, lei è venuto in un momento in cui avevamo perso la speranza, e lei era il nostro piccolo miracolo. Era la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto, oltre che della sua maestà. Quando l'ho tenuto per la prima volta ... Non posso descrivere quello che ho sentito, era così potente, mi è piaciuto ancora di più quel giorno mia figlia. Isabella Marie Anne, sono così orgogliosa di voi, fare grandi cose, e so di certo che sarà una grande Regina, accanto a quel giovane accanto a te ...**_ Thank you all for being here tonight; it is a great honor for us that you could attend. The Queen and I are so happy because we can celebrate our only daughter's sixteenth birthday, she came on a time when we had lost hope, and she was our little miracle. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, besides of her majesty. When I held her for the first time... I can't describe what I felt, it was so powerful, I loved you even more that day my daughter. Isabella Anne Marie, I'm so proud of you, you will do great things, and I know of certain that you will be a great Queen, alongside that young man beside you…

_**Sì, sì, avete sentito tutti bene. Mia figlia Isabella e Lord Edward Anthony Cullen sono fidanzati tra di loro. Ha dimostrato di essere degno di mia figlia, ti auguro sia la migliore; Buon compleanno mia dolce Isabella. **__**Viva la Principessa! =**_Yes, yes you have all heard well. My daughter Princess Isabella and Lord Edward Anthony Cullen are betrothed to each other. He has proven to be worthy of my daughter, I wish you both the best; Happy birthday my sweet Isabella. Long live the princess!

_**qualunque cosa Alice, che cosa sai che sono solo quattordicianni. =**_Whatever Alice, what do you know you are just fourteen years old.

**Spanish translations:**

_**¿**__**Así que está comprometida su majestad? **_ so you are engaged, your majesty?

_**Oh Isabela tan graciosa como siempre. Feliz cumpleaños y felicitaciones por el compromiso, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. **_Oh Isabella, as funny as always. Happy birthday and congratulations on the engagement, I wish you all the happiness in the world.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to visit the blog, Just scroll down until the post "all about chapter 8" then go up from there. (blog link on profile)<p>

I made a group on facebook as an author, please follow. Just leave a message saying that you are a reader with the request and I will add you. Group name: **ZTVGffaprecciationclub**

I also have an author page: **ZaichaTVG FF Apreciation**

**Hope to see you all there, thanks for reading! :-)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Swan

**Hello! I know its been a while, but here is the next chapter.**

**BTW: Twilight ain't mine**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Last Swan**

**(Pay attention to Edward's dream it will hint for the next chapter)**

It was almost the end of October; things were hectic after the announcement of our engagement for a few weeks. Edward and I took it like champs, even the gracious comments coming from James. That man hated my guts and my family very much, I still couldn't believe that we are related, it's a shame.

I had been spending more time with my friend Lady Angela and getting to know Duchess Zafrina of Brazil, she is learning English and Italian with a passion that is remarkable. I am helping her to learn while in return she is teaching me Portuguese since I already know Spanish, I had to learn in order to be able to communicate with prince Emmett when we were younger, it's not that hard actually, just the verb conjugations are a Pain but I handled it.

Lady Zafrina had come from a trip to Brazil for a royal matter she had to attend, and brought me, Edward, and Angela souvenirs they were marvelous.

I have not been feeling well, I've been suffering of heavy headaches, nauseas, and I've felt tired. I went to the infirmary and they said that it was nothing serious and prescribed me something. I've been taking the medicines for the nauseas and headache but the tiredness on my body doesn't go away.

Sometimes during the day I feel clammy and hot, as if I had a fever. Nana cope is worried and I think Edward has noticed too, I haven't been too verbal of my symptoms not wanting to worry them. I will take the medications for the next few weeks then if I don't see any improvement; I will go to a doctor…

**TLS**

**Two weeks later…**

Nothing had made me feel better, if not I've felt worse, I woke up and had a lot of trouble getting out of bed, nana Cope wasn't in my room when I looked for her, it was too early for me to be awake yet, she was probably helping in the kitchen supervising the cooking with Edward's butler and the rest of the personal staff, I went back to my room, slowly walking hoisting myself up using the walls for support.

My vision was getting blurry and I was losing my sweaty hold of wall, my foot faltered a step, I felt very dizzy, my head was pounding like crazy, I tried to hold tighter but I couldn't, I lost my footing and fell to the floor, I managed to get to the bathroom where I took the pills that the academy's doctor had given me and sat in the nearest chair.

I missed the first two classes that day, but I soon as I felt better I went on with my day.

**Edward**

_I was asleep, I knew I was I was dreaming of Bella, she was calling me asking me to help her. She didn't look like herself though, she was flustered and sweaty and walking down familiar hallways, I was becoming more and more restless as the dream continued, at some point she faded and I couldn't see her anymore…_

I woke up startled, my heart racing in my chest. The dream had been so vivid I could still hear Bella's voice calling me.

I took a deep breath and took her picture from my nightstand, I caressed it "it was all a dream." I whispered, I fell asleep again and all was peaceful.

That night I dreamt of Bella again, it looked like it was the continuation of the dream.

_I went to Bella's room my heart on a sleeve as it was against the rules for boys to be in the girl's area it doesn't matter that we are engaged, those were the rules. I crept in as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake anyone, I knocked on Bella's private quarters for a few minutes and no one answered, I called her cellphone and she didn't answer. Last I called to her room phone but her Nana didn't answer. Something was wrong; Bella would have answered the door or phone. I decided to go against all the rules and went into the room, Shelley's bed was made (nana Cope) maybe she was at the kitchens, I knocked on Bella's door and there was again no answer from my girl, the doorknob was unlocked, the bed unmade, her cell phone at the bedside table flashing, one missed call from me. _

_I kept looking around and called her again, she was not in the closet either, I placed my ear on the door of the bathroom and called her but all I got as reply was silence, her slippers were beside the bed, her robe at the low chair she had in front of her bed, nothing looked out of the ordinary except exactly, that there was no Bella. _

_Where could she be this early in the morning?_

_I went out of the room and followed the rest of the hallways of the girl's wing. As I rounded one of the corners that led to the stairs that connect the dormitories with the main corridor of the school I started to hear Bella's voice again, calling for help in slow hard and sharp breathed whispers._

_I saw a girl lying of the floor, my heart raced as I got closer, I kneeled and removed the hair out of her face, it was my Bella, I cradled her in my arms and shouted for help, "Isabella, please wakeup" I called her._

"_My love, please open your eyes, please" _

_Bella didn't move, not even an inch. She felt very hot and stiff against me. "Princess please…Bella talk to me, come on baby please open your eyes." I called her again, but she didn't even budge, she was stiff, too stiff. _

_Her pulse was barely there and she looked like she wasn't breathing. _

_I kept whispering to her, telling her to wake up but she didn't. The dream faded as dream Bella went completely limp in my arms…_

**TLS**

**Isabella **

It was my parent's anniversary ball this weekend. It was a black and white theme this year, it was going to have touches of red on the décor but all the guests were required to be dressed in black or white. The tablecloths were black with a pure white short cloth on top while the chairs were covered in white decorated with a black sash.

The tables were numbered and the center pieces where black tree branches with hanging red and white crystals, one of them being the royal family crest. There were also candles on the table and red rose petals. Cloths hanged from the ceiling and bunched up at the top of the grand chandelier in the middle of the room.

There were twenty tables with ten chairs that totaled two hundred guests; the head table was going to be angled on the room while the cake table was on a corner at the back.

The stage for the royal band had been placed; the only thing left was the white carpet that would be rolled down the main staircase. The railings of the stairs were decorated with intertwined black and white cloths with red twinkle lights and two flower arrangements.

I had my dress made for me since I couldn't decide which one of the ones that they had brought for me to choose. Edward was going to be dressed in a white tuxedo, black vest, white shirt, black bowtie and shoes. My mother's dress had been on the making for a month along with my father's tuxedo. Everyone had their choice of dresses according to the color scheme.

The cake was majestic; this ball was going to be amazing!

My parents were celebrating thirty five years of marriage, they had married young my mother was barely fifteen and my father was eighteen, I came to their marriage fourteen years ago as a blessing when they thought that they would never have a baby.

"What are you doing love?" Edward came into my room after lunch. He had gone horse riding with his father and Rosalie.

"I am knitting another blanket for your brother" I stated with a smile.

"He's not even born yet and he's already being spoiled by my soon to be wife… I don't want to know all the stuff you will do for our children" he said kissing my temple removing the yarn and needles of my hands.

His comment made me think of our soon to be future, he sat beside me.

"How many children are you talking about?" I asked him curious. He chuckled, "as many as God sends us love…or as many as you can give me."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, "ti amo Bella"

"I love you too" I replied kissing him again.

"I have to show you something" I told him, "What is that?"

"Come with me" I took his hand and we went out of the castle to the garden, Edward walked beside me no questions asked, I was going to show him the little garden, which only my parents and some of the staff knew of. No one except for us is allowed here.

"What's this?" he asked.

I sighed as I contemplated the five diverse rose bushes and the five angel statues; there was one cement bench and a small fountain, which served as the watering system for the plants. My mother took care of these roses; she has been since the moment they were planted so many years ago.

"These my love are my brothers and sisters" I finally said, he looked at me a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"They are all buried here" Edward stated understanding, I nodded to him.

"Let me tell you more about my family" I told him as I took him to the first rose bush.

"Here lies my oldest brother Charles Salvatore the second, he would have been almost Prince Emmett's age, my mother miscarried him after just twenty weeks…they had just found out that he was a boy…" I said in a half sob.

"Here is my sister Athenodora Renee, she was born but died in my mother's arms when she was just six months old, it was a natural death" I explained to him, Edward grasped my hand tighter.

"Baby you don't have to tell me all this" Edward said as he dried the tears that had spilled on my cheeks.

"I want to Edward, I need you to know all of this, it will help you understand why our relationship is so important not only for the kingdom but for my family. All of this has an explanation, and now that everything is official I think it's time for you to know, I hope that it doesn't change anything because that's not my intention. I love you and now that I met you I don't think I'll ever be able to be with anyone else" I poured it all out.

Edward took me to the bench and we sat, he kept my hand in his but didn't say anything, I took a breath and continued.

"Then came Mauro Salvatore, he was a beautiful baby boy, he had my mother's eyes…he died at eighteen months old, mother didn't tell me of what though. I asked nana Cope and she said that he had been sick for two weeks then he died.

I was born a year and a half later; my mother was about Rosalie's age when she had me, they were both so scared…well my mother more that my crib was in their bedroom, it was there until I was too big to sleep in it, that's when they decided to let me sleep in my own room. They had a baby monitor in every room that was frequently used, mother carried one everywhere she went, and they even had a camera in my room. They removed it six years ago because I begged them to do it; father convinced her that I was too old for being treated like a child and that I deserved more privacy.

My mother often sneaked into my room in the night to check on me, she was very paranoid and she overprotected me, she lost it every time I got sick. I suffered because she was in distress; she stressed me and made me delay on my recovery. The most recent event was two years ago when they removed my appendix, they had to sedate her." I told him

"I don't blame her for wanting to keep you safe love, she may have done it to an extreme and maybe unhealthy level but she was doing it only with you in mind, your parents just want what's best for you" Edward stated as he brought me closer to him.

"You Edward are the best for me"

"Is there more to the story?" he asked, I had calmed down now so I could tell him the rest.

"You know that Lord James is my cousin, right?" I started Edward nodded,

"Well my father has a sister Aunt Arabella Charlotte, she is married to James father, that's why he is eligible for the throne; he is a rightful descendant from the king. They have always resented that I have all the favors from the people of Italy and that they respect me and more so that they want me for their queen, all of it is because I'm a woman and they don't think a woman can rule. And also because James is the only male in the family, it's just me and him, I am the last Swan.

They want me to step down from my duty so they could take my place, they want to steal what's mine from birthright, and I can't let that happen. Italy can't be in the hands of James and his father. He has sisters, they should be seen at the ball since is a family function they come."

"But you didn't mention them at your birthday ball" he pointed out, I sighed, "according to mother Renata was sick so Aunt Arabella and Gianna stayed to tend for her. They did send me a gift and a card." I told him

"My only live grandparents are my mother's parents Nonno Cecile and Nonna Isabella Graciela; I see them from time to time they live in the country side since they retired from their duties years ago, when I was born actually Nonna came here to help my mother with me for three years. My nonno was the prime minister of Italy for eight years, that's where my parents met at one of the functions, it was a dinner where my father went with my Nonno I mean King Salvatore (_may he rest in peace) _my father was enthralled with my mother's beauty, he said that he felt as if she was calling him with her eyes and he fell for her right there and then, he wanted her. He courted her for six months then when they got married three months after she turned fifteen, and the rest is history" I finished.

"What's family without a little drama?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Do you understand now why all of this is so important, why all the decisions we make have to be thought out"

"Yes love I get it, but I'm sure your father won't let his brother in law take anything that doesn't belong to him and more so, I won't let them touch a hair of your head. They'll have to get trough me before they even think about it" he said sure of himself, I fanned myself "well there my knight in shining armor" I giggled.

Edward and I went back to the castle, I spent some time with Mary Alice and Elizabeth, we had tea, played with Elizabeth's dolls, and also I combed her hair and then read her a story.

**TLS**

The ball was almost ready to start, I had been directing the decoration of the room and making sure that everything was done according to what my mother had designed, she placed me in charge… actually I took the stand because I wanted her to be as relaxed as possible today.

After all was ready and to my mother's standards I went to get ready; at six forty five on the dot Edward was at my door waiting to escort me to the ball.

Edward's family was going to enter first, then Edward and I and to open the ball my parents, they had a catholic ceremony with the closest family and friends last week on their real anniversary date, they renewed their vows, I was the maid of honor, it was a much simpler ceremony than their first wedding, I was glad I could be part of it.

Tonight was the reception of sorts.

"And now making her entrance HRH and future queen her Majesty Princess Isabella Marie Charlotte Swan escorted by her fiancé Lord Edward Anthony Cullen Duke of Rome." Edward and I went down the steps, for a moment I got lightheaded and had to lean a bit on Edward, I didn't let everyone else notice, but I knew Edward did see my slip. I knew he had by the way he looked at me. We took or place at the head table and we sat, I took a drink of water "are you okay love?" Edward inquired concern on his tone.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry" I reassured him. I was hungry indeed but, I knew that my dizziness wasn't from hunger.

My parents made their entrance, then they proceeded to dance, I felt well once I finished the water and took a breath, I assured Edward that I was better. I told him I was a bit tired, which wasn't exactly a lie after all. I danced a song with him then I danced with my father.

Father told me that I looked beautiful and that he was proud of me, and that I was his greatest accomplishment, "I love you my dear Isabella" he kissed my cheek, "I love you too father" I said with a bow, then Edward took his place and we danced again.

I looked around the ballroom and saw Rosalie talking to Prince Emmett, I had convinced her to give him a chance, to at least get to know him. She had nothing to lose. I mean he had been sending her small gifts, flowers and letters all month. I have never seen him act like this before (_which I actually mentioned to her) _I kept talking to her about him until she caved in and replied one letter.

They looked comfortable at least, I smiled.

"What's up?" Edward asked me, "nothing…I was just remembering something" I shrugged. Rosalie didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"My goodness cant she be a bit more conspicuous" I said.

"Who are you talking about?" Edward asked, I got closer to him so I could whisper, "the dark haired girl with the black long gown and the white gloves at the right edge of the dance floor, "the one besides Lady Victoria?" he asked.

"Yes" I hissed, "who is she and why is she making you uncomfortable?"

"Because she is looking at you as if you were a piece of meat"

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads, "she is…I didn't notice" he said.

"Goodness Edward, sometimes you're so biased!" I said, "Who is she?" he asked again.

I sighed, "That's my older cousin Heidi Rochelle, James older sister, Renata and Gianna are my twin younger cousins. They are over there in that table, the woman beside them is my Aunt" I introduced him Edward looked at my aunt "she looks like your father a bit" he pointed out.

"Yeah she does" I agreed.

Heidi was still looking at Edward while whispering with Lady Victoria, it was disrespectful but I shrugged it off and tried to enjoy the night although I wasn't feeling well at all.

Lord Carlisle gave a toast in name of my parents after dinner, then the cake was cut and the band played some songs while it was served. Everyone then went to dance. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett where nowhere to be seen, and Mary Alice was dancing with Lord Jasper, she was smiling and having fun. If I didn't know I would say that they were crushing on each other, I could see it in the way they looked at each other.

Edwards parents were dancing Lord Carlisle hands rested on Lady Esme's stomach, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, she looked young…well she wasn't that old after all.

I was in the bathroom, when I got out I felt lightheaded again, I grasped the wall for support, I felt hot all the sudden and my neck was itching. I started coughing, I was suffocating, and I couldn't breathe. I managed to open the bathroom door I called for help as everything was spinning.

My foot tangled with the train of my dress, I felt myself falling then everything went black…

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it...what do you think its wrong with Princess Isabella? Visit the blog for the outfits of this chapter. <strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Because of a Bite

**Hello there! Here is the next chapter, we will discover what Princess Isabella has. See you at the end, enjoy! **

**Remember I own nothing Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**Because of a bite**

**Rosalie's POV (first and last)**

Prince Emmett and I were coming from the garden when we heard a female voice asking for help, soon we both realized that it was Princess Isabella, Emmett caught her in time before she fell and hit her head on the hard floor.

"Lady Rosalie please, call someone, she doesn't look good. This redness on the neck is not normal it feels like an allergy, we have to act quickly." He told me.

I rushed to the ballroom and saw Edward with my parents, "help! Someone please come quickly. The princess has fainted!" I exclaimed there were gasps and my family reacted in a rush, they all followed me back to where Isabella was in Prince Emmett's arms.

Edward fell on his knees before her and took her body from Emmett, "be careful please" he told my brother.

My father kneeled with him and took her pulse, when had been in college my father took minor medicine courses.

"Her pulse is weak, we need a doctor now" father said in a hurry.

Soon enough the king and queen were notified of the commotion, the queen fell to her knees beside my brother a pale expression on her face; I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

**Edward's POV**

My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard the words that came out of Rosalie's mouth, but she wasn't laying Bella was unconscious on Prince Emmett's lap; he had caught her before she harmed her head. I took her from his arms with extreme carefulness. _What could have happened for her to faint?_ She was hot and clammy, her neck and upper arms red with some kind of rash. The queen was beside me, her eyes full of tears at the sight of her daughter. I knew she was going to panic, Bella had told me so.

Finally someone had summoned the doctor from the party, "let's take her to a more private place, please." He instructed

Father went back to the ballroom to let everyone know what happen and to announce that the party was officially over. I carried Bella in my arms and followed the queen, Rosalie and my mother to her bedroom. I had been asking her to open her eyes and wake up the whole time, since she was in my arms and now that we were near her bedroom. As I laid her down on her bed, I remembered the dream I had; it was a premonition, a preview that this was going to happen. How stupid I had been, I should have been with her.

Rosalie and mother started taking off Bella's accessories, gloves and shoes. The doctor started taking her vitals and I saw his forehead crease, which was never good. As I saw that they were going to undress her I went out of the room. Outside was my father, Prince Emmett and the king; Mary Alice and Elizabeth were both in a corner, Mary Alice's face was tear stained.

"How is she?" my father asked, "They just started examining her" I replied.

A few short minutes' later mother and Rosalie came out of the room both with gloom expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked

"She has to be taken to the hospital, and all the ones who had contact with her might be in danger also" my mother replied both hands on her stomach.

"Why?" the king asked.

"the doctor says that what she has is contagious, I debated with him that you have been in constant contact with Isabella as well as Lady cope and you are both fine." Rosalie said, and she had a point.

Then I remembered that Bella had been taking some medicines that the doctor from the Academy had given her.

"Now that I look back, Isabella has been feeling off for the past two weeks, there was even a day when she missed the morning classes because she wasn't feeling well. She told me she had gone to the school's infirmary and that they had given her some medicine, her health improved but just a bit. She always told me off or changed the subject when I asked her how she was feeling. I should have suspected something was going on, I'm sorry." I told the king sincerely, how I could have been so careless! I should have paid more attention to her; I should have checked what she was taking.

"Son, now it's not the time to be feeling sorry, what's done is done. Isabella is a strong girl; she will come out of this. We have to be strong for all, all of us." Father said.

Mother then took Elizabeth and Mary Alice, to change for bed, Prince Emmett said something to Rosalie's ear, she gave him a timid smile and followed my mother. Father and the king shared a look but didn't say anything. Soon enough we heard the sirens of the ambulance, the queen had changed her dress for something more comfortable. She must have used the secret door on Bella's room to get out. The king had ditched his tie and suit jacket, I had done the same.

Without mush hassle and very quickly Bella was loaded into the vast ambulance and her parents got in with her. There weren't lots of words shared, but I knew something was wrong, the doctor's face said it all. The secret service car followed the ambulance while I and nana Cope were going to be using the other car alongside two more guards. I said farewell to my father and went to be with my Bella. Lady cope told me that she had woken some and had been disoriented, but that it didn't last and just a few seconds later she went back on being unconscious. She also told me that she heard her call my name twice.

"She needs me" I whispered, Shelley just nodded as she wiped her eyes with her embroidered handkerchief.

The minutes that it took to get to the hospital were the longest of my life; as soon as we were parked I ushered out of the car and headed to the emergency room. The nurse in charge told me that Isabella had been brought in ten minutes ago, but that we couldn't go in, in a small hallway we found Charles and Renee, holding hands, both faces stained with heavy tears.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came out to finally give us concrete information.

"How is my daughter Dmitri" Charles asked.

"We stabilized her finally, her heart rate and pulse are normal, her pressure is okay. We took some blood to analyze; the results should be in shortly. Form what I examined the Princess has been incubating this for about two weeks, why wasn't she brought in sooner?" he asked, I gulped.

I knew I should have said something.

"We didn't know Dmitri, Isabella spends most of her days in school. They didn't call us saying that she was sick, and Lady Cope never said anything, neither did you Edward" she looked at me, her eyes expectant.

I sighed, "I'm sorry your highness, I know of certain that Isabella had been taking some medicines because she had headaches and fever, and she did miss school for a morning. When Shelley and I would ask her what's wrong, she would change the subject or act indifferent. I kept an eye on her but if she was feeling sick, she was hiding it very well." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry majesties, I should have said something before" I said my head down, neither said anything to me. A nurse then came and handed the doctor a sealed envelope, Dmitri opened and read it, his frown deepening the more he read.

"She has the west Nile virus illness, but since it wasn't attacked when it started she developed encephalitis, that's why she was so stiff. She has to be treated right away, before she goes into a coma." He explained to us, my eyes filled with tears, all of this was my fault I shouldn't have listened to her! I should have said something, _God please save her, I need her… we all do please. I can't be now without her, you know I love her, please don't take her from us._

I silently prayed as the tears fell down my cheeks, she needed to be okay.

"We will start the treatment right away, she will be taken to a room when all the tests we have to do now are done, and you will be able to see her in about ninety minutes. I suggest you all go and wait at the third floor longue, is more comfortable." He suggested as he went back to the ER treatment area where Bella was.

We all did as the doctor told us, we went to the third floor in silence, we all found a seat, Renée had her eyes closed, but I could see her lips moving in silent prayer. I felt like a piece of trash, unworthy of being here, I felt an immense amount of guilt because I didn't act on what I had seen, maybe if I had said something before none of this would have happened and Isabella would be in the safety of the castle, asleep on her bed.

The ninety minutes passed and the doctor came to tell us that they had done all the pertinent tests and that the medicines were being administered, thankfully there was no brain or spinal damage, and he assured us that she was going to be alright but will have to spend a few days in the hospital, and more so because she was unconscious. He took Charles and Renée to see her, I stayed put feeling guilty. I stayed there with Shelley praying for the health of my love.

We stayed there all night, Renée insisted on being by Bella's bedside so she stayed in the room, I don't know how much time we spent there, I didn't utter a word, I didn't know if I should stay or I should leave, but I didn't want Bella to wake and not find me here, and so I stayed.

The next morning soft hands were caressing my face; I opened my arms and saw my mother in front of me.

"Hey there sweetie" she greeted me with a kiss to my forehead.

I broke down, she enveloped me in her arms as I let the sobs ripple through me, I wanted to see her so bad, but I didn't know If I her parents would give me permission.

"Mother everything is my fault!" I stated as more tears spilled.

"No my sweet boy, don't say that. It was all just an accident, these things sometimes happen." She tried to soothe me but I knew better.

"Your father told me what you said at the hallway last night, and I know why you feel that way my boy but I don't want you to. Even if you feel responsible, think of Isabella and what she would say, knowing her I think she didn't want to alarm anyone and the situation slipped out of her hands, maybe it was on her destiny that she would be sick Edward. We can't change the Lord's plan for us, baby we just have to pray for the best and endure It." mother reassured me as she ran her hands through my hair, she did this whenever I was upset as a child, and it soothed me.

"I brought you some toiletries and a change of clothes, you have to go fresh up and change." Mother instructed me, "why?" I asked her.

"Because Bella is asking for you" she said smiling, I stood up quickly at the prospect of seeing her.

"She is awake?" I asked hopeful.

"No but she hasn't stopped calling you, the doctor said that it would be better for her if you went to see her." Mother explained

"And what did the Majesties said… are they going to let me see her?" I asked unsure.

"Why wouldn't we?" I heard King Charles say behind me.

"Your majesty" I bowed, "it's alright son" he said.

"I know that you feel guilty boy and maybe yes you should have said something, but knowing my daughter like I do I'm pretty sure that she didn't want to worry her mother. The queen gets a little frantic when Isabella gets sick." He said the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I know your highness, Isabella told me" I replied.

He came to stand before me I looked at him in the eye.

"You don't have to feel that way Edward, maybe yes you should have said something but trusting my daughter you did not. I'm not going to punish you for it dear boy, we all make mistakes yours was, blindly trusting and not questioning the woman you love. We men do that sometimes" he said I could see the truth of his words on his eyes. I sighed relaxing.

"But next time please, let at least Shelley know boy" he said smiling, "no go change and don't make my daughter wait any longer." He added

A nurse escorted me to where I was going to change and fresh up, I then noticed the luxury of the place and realized that we must be in the royalty area of the hospital. I finished in a haste trying not to waste any more time, before entering Bella's room, the nurse gave me a blue paper gown and a mouth cover and asked me to sanitize my hands.

I was finally in Bella's room; it was vast in space but simply decorated, pale yellow walls, light colored furniture, some landscape paintings on the walls and windows on the right side of the room covered by mint colored drapes. The nurse closed the door after I got in, slowly turned to look to the middle side of the room where the bed was, Bella was laying there hooked to some machines and two different intravenous bags. She looked so frail, her hair had been braided, her skin was so pale, and she didn't look like herself at all. I approached slowly, Queen Renée saw me and stood from the chair she was sitting on, I bowed my head and she dismissed me.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"She still has some temperature, but her body is accepting the medicine, I know she is cold but we can't cover her any more than how she is now, they don't want to infuse the fever. I asked the nurse for some cold compresses since they can't move her to get a cols bath or something else to help drop the fever. She is stable at least, but she hasn't stopped calling you, she whispered your name all night." She explained.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I dint know if you were going to grant me permission to see her since I knew she wasn't feeling well and I didn't say anything sooner." I said to her my eyes down again.

"Don't worry sweetie, I know my daughter and I can bet that she didn't want to worry me or her father for that matter. She is a determined girl; she gets that from her father." She smiled at me.

"I know I need to be calm for her not to worry, she can hear everything. I prayed to God for her. She needs to be alright, I'm sure of it, she will come out of this." The queen said with conviction, "I'm going to go now, I have to eat before I can take a few medicines I need to take. Please stay with her until I get back Edward" she told me, I bowed my head and she left the room, I soon to her place at Bella's side taking her hand in mine, I was careful not to touch any of the needles, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Bella my love, I'm here. Forgive me for not coming sooner; I was afraid you parents wouldn't let me. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't well love? All of this would have been prevented if you had. You need to open your eyes and get better baby, we miss you and we need you. I can't stand to see you like this, I feel helpless Bella. If you are truly listening to me, please open your eyes Bella please." I whispered to her softly.

She didn't move an inch, I didn't expect her to, and I know that her system needs to heal and that it shut down a bit to do it. I was just encouraging her and letting her know that I was here, by her side.

**~TLS~**

It has been three days since Isabella was interned in the hospital and she hasn't awoken yet, the queen and I took turns on staying with her, Lady Cope stayed during the day when either of us was resting or eating. I tried not to leave her side for too long, I had taken a leave of absence at the academy. Principal Valastro had told our professors to give me my work, I was to do it and return it when it was done. I couldn't do Bella's though even though I wanted to.

The press had been told of what happened, I guess someone that was at the ball snitched, the King and Queen had given two statements already on Isabella's health, and they even ambushed me on the outskirts of the hospital once. I gave them a brief statement of Bella's health; I basically told them the truth, which at least kept them quiet for a bit. It was maddening, the speculations, some were horrid. There was one that even said that Isabella was pregnant…paparazzi were so biased.

I rushed to the third floor, I had brought Bella another flower bouquet, she looked better and the doctor said that the encephalitis was very much controlled, what they didn't understand was why hasn't she awoken yet. That had us all worried, the doctor made two MRI's to check her brain but everything was well we were all just waiting for her to wake. After putting on the safety and sanitized gear I went in the room, Shelley was there, and she took the flowers from me and placed them at the table at the other side of Bella's bed. She said goodbye and went out of the room, she was going to return much later, I went to Bella's bedside and as it had become my routine I took her hand, the book I had been reading to her was on the edge of the seat between the armrest and the cushion; I took it out and continued where I had left off…

I had gone to the bathroom on Bella's room, as I was getting out I heard a quiet moan, I closed the door and rushed to Bella's side. Her head was moving I took her hand, "Bella baby I'm here, open your eyes please" I encouraged her.

"Edward?" she whispered her forehead frowning.

"I'm right here love"

I caressed her forehead lovingly, "It hurts" she said in distress.

"Open your eyes Bella please, what hurts baby?" I said to her.

"My head" she said

I dimmed the lights of the room and kept encouraging her to open her eyes, she finally did. I looked at her as she adjusted to her surroundings, I pressed the call button for the nurse, and she had to be revised by the doctor.

A tear of joy rolled down my cheek at the sight of her open eyes, I knew now that she was going to be alright.

"Where am i?" she asked me.

"At the hospital, you're sick" I replied.

"What happened, I don't remember anything" she confessed.

"I'll explain later, the doctor has to see you now" I said.

The nurse entered and saw Bella awake, she quickly went to get the doctor, and he entered a few minutes later accompanied by Charles and Renee. I stepped away so he could examine her; I went to stand by the king and queen. Dmitri asked her some routine questions and examined her on the outside, then ordered her to be taken to make some internal tests and to take blood work; the nurse went out of the room and brought back with her the kit to draw Bella's blood.

Dmitri asked us to leave the room; we did and waited patiently outside. They opened the door and the nurses were taking Bella to get the MRI and CT scan. The queen went to her side, "how are you feeling dear?" she asked her voice quivering.

"I'm a bit confused, mother" she admitted.

"It's normal, she will be alright now that's she is awake. Her vitals looks good, we just have to check the inside of her body. She will be back soon. They took her away, some other nurses came in and changed the sheets on her bed and put in new pillows. We waited in silence for Isabella to return. I was smiling, my family then came over to the hospital, all except for Elizabeth, she was too young, I had barely seen them since I've spent all my time here with Bella.

"She is awake" I announced, all of them beamed with happiness, mother and father went to talk with the kings while my sisters stayed by my side and asked me all about it. I gladly told them, while I talked to them I noticed that there was something different about them, maybe it was the fact that I haven't seen them in days or it had to do with Prince Emmett and his cousin Lord Jasper, they seemed quite taken with them at the ball, and I did notice the exchange between Rosalie and him. Rosalie never had her hair down and she was wearing it like that now, I didn't notice how long it was, it hit her waist. Maybe she liked him?

Isabella was back in her room forty five minutes later, they told us that we still couldn't get in they were going to bathe her since she was better, in that moment Shelley came into the waiting room, she was informed of the news and the queen asked her to go and help the nurses with Isabella's bath. She went delighted. Twenty minutes later her parents went in to see her, and after that my family and I went in. The doctor allowed us to stay all for a few minutes, but my parents and sister left after half an hour since my mother was not feeling well, she had occasional episodes of nausea, it appears that her stomach was unsettled, they said their farewells and left.

The king and queen wanted to stay the night, I offered to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone, two security guards stayed behind too, Shelley went back to the castle, she was going to be back in the morning with more clothes for Bella and warmer sheets. The results of the tests were back and Bella had still to stay a few more days at the hospital since she was rid of the encephalitis but still had some of the west Nile virus in her blood system, they gave her more severe dose of the medicine and some light dinner since she had claimed that her stomach was unsettled. The queen was asleep and I was trying to do the same when I heard my name coming from Bella's lips.

"Yes love?"

"How did I catch this thing?" she asked in a whisper not wanting to disturb her mother.

"A mosquito bite my love" I told her, "it was actually really rare because this illness usually is more common during the summer months, but what do we know love, nature is nature." I said with a smile

"I'm sorry for not saying that I was ill before, shelly told me how you felt Edward, I am truly sorry, I thought I could handle it. I guess I couldn't" she said her eyes down.

"Hey, hey now don't do that to yourself love, I know why you didn't say a word, you don't didn't want to worry your mother. But next time please don't keep us in the dark baby, all of this could have avoided." I told her

"I'll try" she said smiling back at me. I looked at her my face serious, "don't you ever do that to me again Bella, and I mean it"

"I know Edward" she leaned forward and puckered her lips, I kissed her.

"I missed you" I said caressing her cheek, "you don't know how much Bella; I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of it, I don't want to ever have to go through that again" I told her sincerely, I wasn't lying.

"Get some sleep baby; it will do you good, please for me? Its late" I said, she nodded and lay down on the pillows, and I then wrapped the sheets around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here in the morning when you awake" I reassured her; she nodded and closed her eyes, a few short minutes she was asleep.

**~TLS~**

Isabella spent four more days in the hospital, but she was getting better, the king and queen had given another statement on Bella's health, they actually let the paper have a short five question interview of Bella, she wanted me to be there, they took just two pictures one of her alone and one with me. Shelley had helped her dress in something more comfortable, she had worn an exercise suit, she had let her hair down and she had on a bit of makeup. The interview went well and when they revised the published article, all we said had been edited and put how we had said it, thank goodness for that.

We were going to finally take Bella home today, it was Friday, she had spent around a week at the hospital and she was itching to go home, she claimed that she missed her bed and that she wanted real food. At the castle the servants have been getting everything ready for her arrival, her room had been cleaned for top to bottom, and they all waited for her anxiously. She was riding back her father's limousine because it was bigger; I was going to be with her and her mother too. The word had been spread of her release and the streets from the hospital to the castle were lined up with people from all ages, they had posters with pictures of her, flowers, cards and stuffed animals. The little girls wore crowns and saluted with grins of their faces. Isabella asked for her window to be lowered so she could wave at the people, they went wild when she did. We got to the castle; I got out and helped Bella to her room. She didn't want to lie on her bed so I helped her sit by the window, I covered her legs with her favorite blanket, and I then took the seat on front of her.

"It's nice to be back finally" she said with contempt.

"The people love you" I mentioned, "yeah they do, I can believe that they stopped their routines just to be there when the car passed. It was sweet" she said.

"I will have to make a statement when I'm all cleared, they deserve that and more." She told me

"Yeah we can do that in a few days, the doctor said that you will be cleared in a day or two finally. It will be faster if you do what he told you baby" I explained to her.

"Okay Edward, I will" she smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

Then my sister's entered in the room, all of them with flowers and Elizabeth had made Bella a get well soon card. She took the flowers and proceeded to read the card, I saw a tear escape. She turned to my sister, "well thank you Lady Elizabeth that was very sweet of you" she said kissing her cheek. Elizabeth curtsied to her with a beaming smile.

Elizabeth then went to her and said something to her ear, Isabella smiled "I'm glad I'm back too" Bella replied.

"Thank you girls for the flowers" she told Rosalie.

"These were from Prince Emmett, he was nuts worried about you my lady" she added with a smile, yeah she definitely liked Emmett, she had never smiled like that since Alice and Elizabeth was born.

"I'll write to him later" Bella said with a giggle.

The days went on and Bella finally was completely recovered, she had given her thanks to the kingdom and we finally went back to the academy. We had done all of our work, so we didn't follow behind much. The semester was going to be over soon, for the winter. The queen had asked us if we talked about a date for the wedding, with what recently happen I told Bella about it and we decided to have it the day after Christmas. It was the first week of November so after we said that, Rosalie, my mother, Lady Angela, Bella and the queen started talking about details for the wedding. Bella and I had to make the date public and so we did, it was featured at some of the magazines and newspapers; it was even announced on the news. Bella and I were ecstatic, the kingdom was jittering and December wasn't even here yet. They wanted this wedding so bad, I wasn't going to lie I wanted to marry Bella too.

She was everything to me; I needed her, as much as they did. She made me the happiest man in the world; I couldn't wait to be able to wake up next to her every day for the rest of our lives.

I smiled at the prospect of that.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the Holidays are coming up in the story as well as some parties, and on chapter 12 we may have a wedding, who is up for that? <strong>

**And also, do you think that it was right of Edward to feel so guilty about not hinting that Isabella was sick? **

**Does Lady Rosalie like Prince Emmett of Spain? What do you think? **

**Review to let me know. See you! :-)**


	12. Chapter 11: Engagement Party

**Here is the next update!**

**I own nothing, :-)**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Engagement Party:**

The winter drew in and Italy was covered in snow, the sight of it was beautiful. We were preparing everything for our engagement party; we were only having the bridal party and some of the closest family members. It was going to be an intimate gathering, we wanted it that way.

Edward and I were going out tonight, I had picked out my outfit earlier today, and I had showered and had my makeup on. I was working on my hair, I wanted it to be in curls, but I didn't want to use the curling iron. Lady Esme told me that she used hair rollers so I had them on with a settling cream that she had given me to use, I had straightened my bangs and now I was applying some warm heat so my hair would dry and settle.

We were going to take my car, I've only had a few chances to use it since I got it for my birthday I was excited I loved my car.

I was ready to go, I was wearing a white skirt paired with a nice sleeveless top in the same color, a gray cardigan and stockings, a pair of brand new booties and some nice jewelry. Edward and I were going out in the open city for everyone to see, we were only taking three secret service agents because we didn't want that much hassle, the public relations people told us that this was actually a good thing for us, and Edward and I decided that we needed to get used to the press and all of that.

We were going to take baby steps; we had scheduled some interviews and one photo shoot for a magazine. We were actually looking forward to it. I grabbed my clutch and coat and went out of my room, I said farewell to my parents and went to find Edward in the foyer, and he smiled and extended his arm for me to take.

My car was out of the garage where it usually was besides Edward's and we got in, soon enough we were out of the castle grounds and into the outskirts of the village that was at its borderlines. Edward turned on the radio and connected his iPod into the integrated iPod doc of my car, the music blasted through the speakers and we sang like two crazy people. The van with the security was following us but we didn't mind, they had orders and they were not to suffocate us. Soon enough we were in the heart of the city, and just then Edward told me where we were going. We were going to watch a play, I suddenly felt under dressed, and he reassured me that I was dressed perfectly.

The car was parked by the valet followed by a security member while the other two followed Edward and I, there were some photographers at the entrance trying to take pictures of the famous or aristocratic attendees. We were told that we should pose for some shots and to answer just one or two questions, so we did and all was looking great. Edward stood beside me all the time; we were just being ourselves around the media.

Finally inside of the theatre, we were enjoying some complementary oeuvres and some drinks when we saw Lady Victoria and my cousin Lord James.

Victoria noticed us first and told him. Edward held me closer to him as they approached.

"Your highness is good to see you out and about" he said his words laced with a light British accent and a bow.

"Duke James, Duchess Anne Victoria good to see you too." I replied

"Here for the show?" Victoria asked as she looked at Edward.

"Yes" Edward replied not looking at her, the top she was wearing was completely revealing, I mean her breasts were nearly out of it.

"Shall we go in? There are still a few minutes before the second curtain call" he said.

We gave our glasses to one of the waiters and followed them inside, Edward had gotten us front row seats and then I knew that he had been planning this for a while. Our seats were actually reserved, like with our names on them, I was in a bit of shock. James and Victoria were seating two rows back, and she didn't look pleased, maybe she was mad at the fact that Edward got a better seat for me than James for her.

The play was marvelous, I enjoyed it a lot, Edward then told me that we had reservations for dinner so my car was summoned and we were on our way to the restaurant where again my car was parked by the valet, Edward and I didn't have to wait much to be seated, we ordered some iced tea and our food since we had appetizers at the theatre.

The food was delicious, Edward and I were biting off each other's forks, we were on an intimate area of the restaurant, they had been told that we were coming here so they took all their precautions and the food was tasted twice before coming out to us.

It was a pleasurable night, we kissed and talked and shared dessert, we actually battled for the last piece of tiramisu. Edward fed it to me and then we kissed again, I felt a bit embarrassed because we had never done anything like that before, it was spontaneous but I liked it.

On the ride back to the castle I started thinking not about the wedding but for the wedding night, I was a bit nervous about it, I needed to talk with mother about birth control. Edward and I had talked and we wanted to wait a bit before we had children, I knew that my parents may object but that's what we wanted, we both really wanted to be out of anything school related before we took that road, plus we both had to attend so many social events to get acquainted with the customs of being the kings.

I made it to the castle in record time, I parked and we got out of the car, the servants took the car back to where it was stored and told me that they were going to clean the windows and tire areas tomorrow. Edward and I headed inside, it was still early. He went to his room to get ready for bed, I did the same while he was out, I lay on my bed when he came in with a book on his hands and sat beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he started reading…

I woke up a few hours later, Edward had tucked me in, and I smiled and fell asleep again and didn't wake up until morning.

**~TLS~**

Mother and I had gone to the doctor and after my first routine checkup I started on birth control, it was a shot and even though I didn't like needles it was better this way. I didn't want to tell Edward, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Everything was ready for the engagement party, it was going to take place in one of the garden houses, there were space heaters strategically placed around the room, it was all subtly decorated in gold and white, with small touches of green, it was a preview of the atmosphere of the wedding. There are five tables and a small table for Edward and I, there were six big flower arrangements and six small ones for the tables alongside some candles.

It was a month before the wedding and the bridal party was going to be together for the first time, I was shocked when Edward told me that he didn't have a best man. I asked him if he had anyone form Rome that he was close to or even a family member and he said no, he told me that he wanted Prince Emmett to be his best man.

Believe me when I say that I was shocked but then he told me that they had talked on the phone a lot and that he and Rosalie were dating, Emmett had come and spent a weekend here but he was just with Rosalie, and I know that Edward and the family had dinner with him, I couldn't attend because I was with my parents at a function for the Swan Scholarship program.

Emmett was excited that he was going to be such a big part of my wedding he couldn't stop smiling. I was happy that he was part of the bridal party, he was my first friend.

I was dressed and ready, Edward and all of us took the inside route to the garden house because of the cold, it wasn't snowing or windy but we didn't want to risk it, the guests were taken by a similar route. Edward and I were the last ones to enter to the party, when we were received with cheering and applause, everyone was there for us.

After that the servers started with the cocktails and appetizers while Edward and I greeted and mingled, the band that we had hired was playing our selected songs in the background, there was a good atmosphere on the party.

Edward and I were dancing close, my head rested on his shoulder.

"Ti amo principessa, con piace averti qui avvolto tra le mie braccia. io non vedo l'ora di essere tuo marito il mio amore tutto il cuore, mi." He whispered in my ear, and then he softly kissed my cheek as we twirled around.

"I love you too Edward"

The song ended and it was time for dinner, Edward and I took our seats as everybody else. The servers brought out the food that had been selected for tonight by Edward and me. The energy of the room was contagious, everybody was enjoying themselves as Edward and I were, my parents were smiling as they talked and ate with Edward's parents, Elizabeth and Mary Alice.

The bridal party was seated at the table to our right, Mary Alice and Elizabeth were part of the bridesmaids but they had to sit with their parents tonight. Rosalie was laughing to something that Emmett was saying my best friend Lady Angela was at the table too and she was shaking as she almost laughed for all to hear, that was the only table that sat three people.

After he ate his dessert Edward stood up and everyone looked at him, he stood in the steps by the door.

"Thank you all for being here tonight, Isabella and I are very grateful that you could be here on this important celebration. I wanted to say a few words, although this is not the official reception speech, it's just a preview. I never thought I would be standing here in front of all of you, let alone be engaged to the most beautiful and sensitive woman I've ever met well maybe besides my dear mother, my dear Isabella, as I told you a few minutes ago, I love you and I can't wait to be tied to you forever." He said while everyone clapped as he took his seat beside me and I kissed him.

Edward and I went to mingle again after dinner and his speech, we talked with everyone as we separated and mingled individually, then we went to the dance floor again. Everyone was dancing now, burning off dinner. After that tea and drinks were served and the servers brought out the cupcake table, Edward and I broke ours to pieces and fed each other like we had done at the restaurant the other night. Then my father gave a toast for new beginnings and the party died down after one last round on the dance floor.

**~TLS~**

Father and Edward and I plus my mother and his parents had a meeting where father told us that he planned on giving Edward a bigger title than the one he had now, this was going to be better for him because it will give him more respect amongst the people, court, and other aristocrats. Edward had humbly accepted and everything was getting ready for the small ceremony, father told me that the title was going to be given to me as well but since I was already the princess, it meant more for Edward. I completely understood that.

Edward was very nervous, I told him that everyone was going to be fine and that he will do great.

We both had to be dressed to the nines; I had to wear a ball gown while he would wear a complete suit, the sash of his father's title and the medals that he obtained while he was schooled in Rome. I was going to wear the royal sash and my crown and the pendant with the armor of the Swan's reign.

It was the morning of the title ceremony; Edward and I were outside of the throne room waiting to enter. Finally we were announced and we went through the doors, my parents sat on their chairs smiling, Edward family was sitting at the front row of the makeshift benches for the court and the rest of the attendees. Everything was ready for the ceremony, the room was decorated with the flags of the kingdom, Edwards's family armor and some flowers.

The cardinal stood up as Edward and I stood in front of my parents.

"Thank you all for being here this morning for this official event requested by their royal highnesses King Charles and Queen Renee" he said, then father stood up and everyone else rose to their feet after him. Edward and I kneeled on the pedestals designed for these kinds of events.

"Lord Edward Anthony Cullen, son of Carlisle Anthony Cullen Duke of Rome it is my greatest honor to now give you the titles of Duke of Italy and Baron of Volterra. You know own different lands and have your own responsibilities to tend to the needs of the people from this cities. Do you accept such duties?" he asked Edward.

Edward raised his head and replied, "Yes your majesties it would be my greatest honor" he said not an ounce of doubt on his voice.

One of the servants then came forward and my father took one of the items placed in an oversized pillow that he was carrying, it was a jeweled necklace that went from shoulder to shoulder, it was modest looking. Father placed it over his neck and then proceeded to give him the medal of baron with the armor of Volterra.

After that father gave me my titles of Duchess of Italy and Baroness of Volterra, he gave me the same medal as Edward but in a smaller size and more jeweled and the Duchess sash. Soon after that the ceremony was finished Edward and I stood and after the blessing from the cardinal everyone clapped at us. Then the ones invited to stay for the celebratory lunch went to the dining area while Edward and I were going to pose for some pictures and answer some questions to the press (they were not present during the ceremony) after that we headed to lunch.

The ceremony and all its formalities was over, Edward and I were in my indoor pool which water was warm in the winter, we were just hanging out and being silly just relaxing after the stuffiness of this morning, Elizabeth and Alice were with us in the pool.

After dinner Edward and I took a walk through the gardens hand in hand, there weren't much words said just smiles and quick kisses under the night sky. Everything with him was so easy and perfect, couldn't wait to be married to him and start a new chapter in our lives. So many things have happened in the past months my life took a turn that I never thought it would and I fell in love with the most amazing man, Edward was my first love and from this moment on I knew that he was going to be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Ti amo principessa, con piace averti qui avvolto tra le mie braccia. io non vedo l'ora di essere tuo marito il mio amore tutto il cuore, mi.** _I love you princess, with all my heart, I love having you here wrapped in my arms. __I can't wait to be your husband my love._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there is the next chapter...the wedding is getting closer. Up next Christmas and the bachelorette party. Outfits and pictures are on the blog. See you next chapter! :-)<em>**


	13. Chapter 12: Buon Natale & a Bachelorette

**Hello there my dears, here is the next update!  
>We are one step closer to what you have all been waiting for...! :-D<strong>

**I do not own any of this, just the plot and Lady Elizabeth**

**Enjoy, see you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 12**

**Buon Natale & a ****Bachelorette **

December rolled in and winter was in full force, classes had ended at the Academy, it was winter recess. It was Christmas week and the cheer and warmth of the season was in the air. The heaters of the castle were in full force since lady Esme appeared to be cold all the time, she was about to have the baby, just eight more weeks. Her baby shower was going to be planned and it would take place the second week of January, it was going to be held in the medium ballroom which was recently renovated. She had spent two weeks at the hospital and we were on edge because our fear was that the baby would be delivered early, but all she had was a case of anemia gone a bit overboard.

Edward, my parents and I were getting ready to deliver gifts to hospitals and children from the villages, Edward and I would personally deliver the presents in Volterra, it was our first duty as baron and baroness, and then tomorrow was the Christmas parade and then it was my bachelorette party on the 23rd. Then we would have the Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas morning, Edward and I wouldn't see each other until the day of the wedding, we were just going to spend Christmas day up until noon and then I was in confinement until the morning of the wedding.

I was going to get my last dress fitting, an indoor spa treatment and everything else that was done, the reception place was being arranged since today. There's an awful amount of gifts waiting for Edward and I to open them, we agreed that we would after we came back from our trip.

After Lady Cope finished with my hair I went down and saw Edward, he was on the phone but hung up quickly just as I passed the last step.

"You look beautiful" he said giving me a rundown.

"Pants?" he said his eyes questioning, as he knew I didn't fancy them.

"Leggings" I corrected.

He smiled and whispered in my ear, "They look amazing on you" he said as he gave a quick look to my bottom and then kissed my cheek, I blushed intensely.

Right that moment my parent's arrival was announced and Edward extended his arm, I took it and we went out and got in the limo. My parent's assistant Suzanne got in too alongside two body guards.

"Has the hot chocolate and sandwiches arrived to the site?" mother asked.

"Yes your majesty" she answered.

"Good, it's too cold I don't want anyone getting sick" she said in a soft tone.

The ride was good for the most part; my parents were talking with their assistants while Edward and I paid attention since it was the first time that any of us would attend something with this big of a crowd. This was the first gift giving of many more to come.

We finally arrived to the coliseum on the middle of Volterra, where the line of people was amazingly big. There were children from all ages with their parents and siblings. My parents ordered different toys for different ages, we also had books, lunch boxes and backpacks; there were also clothes for the smaller children and diapers.

Our arrival was announced and everyone cheered and bowed when they saw us. We stood in the platform under a tarp that was decorated with a small Christmas tree, fabrics and lights. There were also three space heaters and a chair for each of us. We had ten bags of presents and there were more in the lobby of the coliseum.

**~TLS~**

We were on our way to the first hospital we were visiting today, the gift giving at the coliseum had gone very well, the children were very happy and the parents were grateful, also my parents jotted down matters from the people that would be addressed. We were going to visit three hospitals and then we were going to have a late lunch, then to two more hospitals and that was it. We went in the hospital and were directed to the main conference room where all the children were waiting (the ones that needed little assistance) most of them were with their parents but there were also nurses and staff present. We loved the children and they loved us. Edward and I were hugged and kissed by most of them; I'll never forget those sweet little faces smiling at us with so much gratitude for the small token of happiness that they were receiving from us. We carried a few babies, I even got my hair pulled but I didn't mind. Then after we were done we went to the floors and divided ourselves, we went to the rooms of the children who were too sick to come down. Some of those kids broke my heart; they were so young to be so ill. But the rewarding smiles they gave us and their kind words and laughs, was everything I needed, that was what I was taking with me.

We followed mostly the same routine on the other hospitals, and then we continued with the plans after a catered lunch at the third hospital which was kind of a meeting to address some of the issues that they were having with structure and personnel.

Then after the two hospitals in the afternoon we returned to the castle to a quiet dinner. Edward and I curled up in front of the fireplace of the library with a cup of hot chocolate and a few books, we read to the other until almost midnight, when we both went up the stairs to our bedrooms.

We were up and on our way to the parade, our job was to wave, father would give a small speech and we will give out goodie bags and balls for the children. Then we would sit in our respectively addressed seats and enjoy the rest of the parade. Then we would have lunch at the house of the prime minister and we would go back to the castle. Everything went off without a hitch, and the parade had been well organized and all the performances were beautiful, what I enjoyed the most were the performances of Andréa Bocelli, Il Volo, and Laura Pausini who mostly lived in Mexico but was; Italian she had a duet with Andréa and sang the song _Invece no _from her collection.

That night in the castle Edward and I were kissing in my bedroom and things got a bit out of hand when his hand dipped underneath the hem of my skirt and he touched my thigh. The electricity that I felt when his fingers made contact with my skin, it was something I had never felt before, the desire that ran all over my body was new, and it scared me.

"Edward" I whispered as he released my lips and went to kiss my neck.

"We have to stop" I said but I don't think he was listening to me.

I tried to get his attention, "Edward" I called a bit louder.

"What?" he said as he kissed my lips again.

"We can't, not yet" I said as I felt him move forward until he had me at the edge of my bed and his fingers had escalated higher, I gave a step back and fell in the bed. As I fell seated, he realized what I was trying to tell him.

"Oh no Bella I'm so sorry" he said pinching the bridge of his nose something he did when he did something terribly wrong on his book.

"It's okay Edward" I reassured him.

He kneeled in front of me, "forgive me please. I don't know what came over me, I admit I've never done something like that before; I was just going with the flow of the kiss my love… I'm so ashamed right now" he said his head down; I lifted his chin with my finger and looked him in the eye.

"I am fine Edward, everything is okay. What just happened between us is completely normal; you don't have to be ashamed of anything with me. You're a man, this is part of it" I explained.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" he said.

"No, I'm saying what's in my heart Edward." I replied

"I've never wanted something so much as I want you"

I leaned to the front and leveled my face with his, "believe me Edward, I want you too" I whispered.

He was perplexed with my answer; he stayed there and didn't say anything.

I took his hands and we both stood up, I looked at the time it was very late.

He took his things and was ready to say goodnight but he just stood there and didn't say anything. So I took another step towards him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Buonanotte amore mio, sogni d'oro e ben presto non ci sarà nulla che ci impedisca di andare avanti ..."

He looked at me, green eyes to brown and whispered, "abbastanza presto" we kissed one more time and he left.

**~TLS~**

Everything was ready for my bachelorette party, the décor was lavender and gold, I was wearing a lavender dress and gold accessories, Lady Cope had told me that almost all the guests were here, it was a small affair; my mother, Edward's mother, Rosalie, Lady Angela, James sister and Lady Victoria. Lady Zafrina of Brazil was also attending. I had invited other aristocrat girls that I got along with, and the daughter of the prime minister. Alice and Elizabeth were going to be present but were going to bed at the time they always did. That was the only condition that was given by Esme to her younger daughter's.

I finished getting ready in haste. I was fashionably late, but what gives I was the guest of honor, I could be late.

"So princess, have you thought about the wedding night?" lady Zafrina asked.

"I have" I replied.

"Are you nervous? I know I would be Edward is so handsome" said Baroness Stanley said to me.

"That he is" I admitted, "but I'm not worried, I'm not going to exhaust myself thinking about it, whatever happens that night will happen." I explained

"Have you guys tried stuff?" this to my surprise came from my cousin. "Ah, I'm not ashamed to say that we haven't" I replied to her.

"Have you seen him naked at least?" Victoria asked with a smile.

"You mean below the waist?" lady Angela interjected.

"Yes dear Angela, that's what I mean" Victoria said smugly as Angela blushed. Rosalie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything; I knew she was waiting for a good opportunity to do so.

My mother and Lady Esme were talking to themselves and Alice and Elizabeth were eating some cupcakes with them. It was a good thing none of them were hearing this.

"No lady Victoria I haven't" I replied to her unashamed, I know what she was trying to do but I wasn't going to let her intimidate me at my own party. She was trying to also embarrass me in front of my guests; I guess she wanted the attendants to gossip about me in their countries and social circles.

"Oh my dear princess, you are so naïve" she said her English accent strong. My cousin smiled with her and laughed.

And this was Rosalie's cue, "well excuse me your excellence, but not everyone in this room is as promiscuous as you dear" she snipped with a tight smile. No one said anything; everyone was still waiting to see if Lady Victoria would reply to Rosalie.

"Very well then" she turned to me, "I'm sorry your majesty, forgive me for my indiscretion." She said.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled, "it is fine Lady Victoria, and you are forgiven." I said to her sincerely, I wasn't in the mood to fight.

We put that moment behind us and enjoyed the rest of the night, we played some games, ate, and laughed. I was having fun; I kept thinking that when all of this was over, it would just be Edward and I, forever.

**~TLS~**

It was Christmas Eve and Lady Cope was fixing my hair for the annual family dinner, my grandparents would be coming as they did each year, but this year was different because Edwards's family was coming too and my Nonno and Nonna were going to meet him for the first time. Edwards's grandparents were coming too; Edwards's grandmother is my father's aunt, her name is Lady Alicia Elizabeth Cullen- Swan duchess of Rome title that Carlisle inherited from birth and was given to Lady Esme when she became his wife. I put on my Christmas crown (it was made of gold, diamonds, and rubies) and then my gold shoes, I was wearing a simple satin green dress with a dropped neckline and straps, a gold arm bracelet, my engagement ring, and gold earrings that had both an emerald and a small ruby.

I went out of the room and down the stairs and headed to the cocktail room where almost everyone was having drinks before dinner, my parents weren't there yet.

Edward was talking to some people, he saw me "love come, I want you to meet my grandparents Alicia and Edward" he said.

"Nonno, Nonna this is my fiancée Princess Isabella" he introduced, they both bowed to me and then his grandfather kissed my hand, I saw the resemblance between Edward and his grandfather, they had the same eyes and facial structure, although Edwards were more refined because of Esme.

"It is a pleasure princess, thank you for inviting us tonight" Alicia said, I smiled.

"It was no trouble, you were coming to the wedding after all, and I hope you don't mind staying for a few days in advance" I said.

"Not at all dear" she replied with a genuine smile.

I stayed talking with them, while Edward went and fetched me a drink, I learned that his grandfather was hilarious, I almost bent over myself because of the joke he was telling us. A little after that my parents came down and we were all redirected to the banquet hall were the grand table was waiting for us, lay with beautiful flowers and the Christmas Italian china set. I was sitting at my father's left side, Edward beside me. Rosalie was beside him and then Alice, then Carlisle and Esme, and Elizabeth. At the other side were Edward's grandparent's and my mother's parents which Edward had introduced himself to them.

The dinner went off without any problems, everyone chatted amicably and most of the conversation flowed around the wedding, everyone was clearly exited for it. I shared their enthusiasm, I was going to try to forget about all the customs and just enjoy the moment, which would unite me to the man that I loved more than my life.

That night in my bedroom I thought about the future and all the things that Edward and I would live, the things that we would learn together and all the experiences we would enjoy; also all the decisions that we would make together, even though that part made me a bit uncertain, I know that with Edward by my side, everything was going to be alright.

Christmas morning came, and everything outside was covered in white, the view of the untouched snow was beautiful; I sighed and smiled at the beauty I saw.

Lady Cope then came into my room a smile on her face; "Buon Natale my dear princess" she said as she hugged me.

I smiled and she gave me a box of Lindor chocolates, she always did this, it was our routine, I went to one of my drawers and took out the small package hidden inside, since I learned knitting and embroidery I have made her a handkerchief, she took it from my hands and opened it, it was pale yellow with white trimming and had three calla lilies embroider to it, yellow was her favorite color and the lilies were her favorite flowers.

"Grazie la mia ragazza, e 'bellissimo. Il ricamo è delizioso, è sicuro che le mani fatte per questo." she said hugging me again.

I just smile at her, "no thank you…per essere i migliori al mondo nana."

"It's been a pleasure to take care of you my dear; I'm going to be sad now that you don't need me anymore. But I'm glad at the same time because you got Edward oh my dear that boy is crazy for you and I know he will do well, he will take care of you my dear _bella_" she told me.

"What you mean that I won't need you anymore? I will need you, you're coming with me to wherever I go to college and I need you there for when I have my children, I wouldn't trust them to anyone else, I don't want another nana Shelley Maritza Cope, I only want you." I said sincerely.

I dressed for the day after that, Shelley helped me as usual; she really thought I was going to college without her? Was she out of her mind?

I went down to have breakfast and saw that everyone was there already, it wasn't a busy affair, we had cold cuts and panettone, fruit topped with a mix of yogurt and mascarpone cheese, juice, tea and hot cocoa. After that we all went to the grand family room where the Christmas tree was set up. There was a decent amount of gifts underneath it, everyone was exited to get started on the unwrapping and see what everyone got.

All the gifts were handed out; I had gotten Elizabeth a tea set and a doll. To Alice I gave a set for her to sketch on complete with pastel colors, pencils, and acrylic paints. Rosalie loved hair products so I got her a hair care gift basket, she was ecstatic, and to Edward I got him a new belt and a chain for his pocket watch, he haven't been wearing it because it broke a few weeks ago, he wanted to use it at the wedding so I pulled in some favors and replaced the chain. It was time for me to open my presents, I had a several boxes. I opened the ones from my parents first the one from mother was a square velvet box, I lifted the lid and inside was a butterfly diamond comb, it was the comb that my mother had used in her wedding, it was a family heirloom.

"Oh mother, is just as I remembered it, thank you."

"Something for you to pass down now" she said with a smile but I noticed the emotion in her voice. I took the one from my father and nestled inside the box was a necklace it was a heart shaped sapphire with a diamond incrusted rim, it looked like the "heart of the sea" I whispered.

"It belonged to my mother; she gave it to me and told me to give it to my daughter. That was a long time ago, before she died, three months before I met your mother" he told me with a smile.

"Open ours next" Carlisle said pointing to a small white box

It was a beautiful ring with the Cullen crest and tiny diamond along the edges I was speechless.

"May I do the honor?" Carlisle asked me taking the ring off my hand.

"Welcome to the family Isabella" he said. Then all of them embraced me, even though I wasn't becoming a Cullen but Edward was becoming a Swan they loved me as one of their own.

"That one's from me" Rosalie mentioned as I opened the large box, it was a dress. "Thanks Rosalie, is pretty I don't have many red dresses" I said.

"Prince Emmett sent this for you" she said I opened the bag and inside was a red and gold purse. "It's beautiful, and so chic, I love it!" I beamed.

"We kind of coordinated" Rosalie said with a blush, I nudged her side and giggled.

"Last but not least, Edwards" I said.

One box was a perfume named 'Marry Me' I smiled at the irony, I took a whiff and it smelled sweet but fresh at the same time; I took the last box, it was a bit heavy, I undid the bow and removed the lid and gold tissue paper, inside there where four books.

"It's some of the work of Nicholas Sparks, the last book's movie it's coming out soon. I thought it would be nice if you read the book first" he told me. "Thank you for the gifts Edward, they're lovely" I said pecking him quickly.

Everyone went to put the gifts away, Edward helped me with mine. Afterwards we spent some time in my room, I started reading one of the books he had gotten me, and then we went to lunch. As he walked me back to my room I could see that he didn't want to let go.

"Well Edward, this is it, we won't see each other until tomorrow morning when I meet you at the altar" I told him.

"I know la mia bella, I will see you there. I can't wait" he said.

"Me neither"

"And then forever…"

"Forever" he agreed.

"See you at the altar" he smiled.

"I'll be the one in white" I replied kissing him for the last time as his fiancée, by this time tomorrow we would be kissing as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the next chapter will be the _? <strong>

**Go to My Facebook group _(Facebook DOT com / groups / ZTVGffaprecciationclub)_ and help me decide on Princess Isabella's grand wedding dress. Also there's the video of the song performed by Laura Pausini, and for the outfits go by the blog. To be a member of the group just ask to join, I will accept you and then you will be in!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Hit that little below button, see ya! :-)**


	14. Chapter 13: Swan-Cullen Wedding

**Here is the chapter that we were all waiting for! I hope that you enjoy it. See you below, I dont own twilight! :-)**

**Chapter 13**

**A Swan-Cullen Wedding:**

Everything was ready for the big day; I stood in front of the mirror as my mother fixed the skirt of my dress. Then she placed my veil, underneath the butterfly comb she had given me on Christmas. I was wearing her veil, the veil that she had worn to her wedding with father and my grandmother all those years ago when she married grandpa. The photographer was snapping pictures like crazy, I didn't mind because I had requested it, I wanted every moment to be captured on camera, these pictures were the beginning of the memories of Edward and me.

Lady Angela, Rosalie, Elizabeth, and Mary Alice were also dressed and ready, they were my bridesmaids, Lady Angela being the maid of honor, and Rosalie being the matron; Alice was in charge of my train and Elizabeth was the flower girl. Prince Emmett was the best man while Edward had requested his father to be by his side at the ceremony, he had to be there anywhere because both our parents were going to participate in the ceremony.

"You look beautiful my darling girl" mother said as she finished.

"Thank you mother" I replied my voice shaky, I was very nervous, not because of the getting married part but because of all of the protocols that we had to follow, plus that I knew that the whole world was going to be watching the whole thing.

"Are you ready my lady?" Lady Cope asked me as she opened the door of my bedchambers.

"As I'll ever be" I said with a deep exhale, the photographer took a few more shots of me and my bridal party and then I went out to the hallway were Prince Emmett, father and Carlisle were waiting.

"Oh princess, you look dashing!" Carlisle explained as he kissed my cheek and bowed. I was wearing the Cullen ring he had given me, "I have a message from my son" he said to me handing me a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Can't wait to see you today, I love you very much so my Bella, One step closer to our forever.

Yours, Edward"

I smiled and folded the note very small; I tucked it on my flower bouquet.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the car with Esme, we were just waiting for you. We shall leave now" Carlisle said.

Emmett smiled to Rosalie and followed him; they were all going with Edward. The photographer took some pictures on the outskirts of the castle, we were done fifteen minutes later, my parents and the bridal party went to get in the car, while I was riding in the convertible car behind them. Shelley helped me get my coat on before I was helped in the car. Rosalie and Angela were riding with me.

On every street there were people lined up, the royal flags had been hung on every post in the village, everyone was outside waiting to see me and my dress, there weren't any cameras there so I relaxed, smiled and waved to everyone. I got more anxious as we reached the city area, the procession will be televised from this point on, I took a breath and adjusted my coat and gloves, and the only thing visible was some skirt from the dress, my face, and hairdo. My face wasn't covered with the veil, not yet mother was going to do that before I entered the church.

The procession continued, the route we were taking had been decorated with the royal stamp and lots of flowers and garlands, the people on the sidewalks were dress according to the weather, with smiles on their faces, waving the royal flag along with the Italian and the roman flag for Edward. People from all Italy and its surroundings have gathered to witnesses the event, I was happy but worried at the same time, but as Edward kept telling me, everything was going to be alright.

After twenty more minutes, we arrived at the church, the fountain of the church plaza had petals in it and the grand screen was ready to televise the ceremony, the rows of chairs were placed for a select group of peasants from all over Italy who had been selected to be at the cathedral of Siena grounds. The rest would see it from behind the guarding rails. The paparazzi and reporters went wild at our arrival; I waved and smiled to the cameras as they got the first glimpse of me.

We were all ushered inside to the lobby of the church, we were taken to a room where I checked my makeup, hair and took off my coat, everyone got in place in the lobby while my mother gave me some more encouragement words, while we waited for Edward, his parents and the sacerdote went in, my mother was given her cue and after kissing my cheek she left to enter alone. Father came into the room and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Sembri molto bella mia cara, sposa più bella che abbia mai visto, oltre a tua madre, naturalmente. Ti amo così tanto e sono così orgogliosa di te. Tutto andrà bene, basta seguire i costumi che abbiamo praticato e discusso e vedrete che il tempo passerà e presto celebreremo." My father told me with a watery smile, I nodded.

"I love you daddy" I replied then took his arm and went out of the room.

We stood in front of the grand doors, the bridal party had made their entrance and Elizabeth had lined the aisle with the rose petals, Alice was behind me holding my train.

"Si prega di non farmi cadere, papà" i said in a shaken whisper.

"Mai, mia Cara" he replied with a crooked smile.

The doors were opened and all eyes turned on me as the wedding march started playing, father and I walked down the aisle at a steady pace, Alice followed us without difficulty.

I took deep breaths as I walked, I was looking everywhere but to the altar, I was so nervous, with one last breath I raised my eyes and looked at the altar and there he was; looking gorgeous on his tuxedo, his eyes shining and focused only on me; I smiled shyly as father and I took the final step and were standing in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" the sacerdote asked, "I do" said my father he then quickly kissed my cheek and replaced my veil, Edward took his place at my side and we both faced forward.

Edward and I sat at the decorated chairs that had been provided and we went through the customs of the mass, _il omilia _talked about love and matrimony god's path for life and being there for the other. A choir had been invited to sing at the ceremony so they took their part and dedicated two songs to us, then after that the ceremony started. After communion and a prayer it was time for the vows. Edward and I looked at each other a lot during the mass, he smiled and made me blush a lot, but as for now I was at peace since he was beside me, all my fears dissipated as soon as I saw him standing there ready to commit to me as I was to him.

"It is time for the vows, the rings please"

Carlisle stepped forward and opened the box with our rings, I took the Edwards ring out and held it between my fingers, and Angela had taken my bouquet away.

"Princess, repeat after me"

"Io Isabella Charlotte Marie Swan, Principessa d'Italia, si prende Lord Edward Anthony Cullen per essere mio marito, prometto di amarti con tutto il cuore, da questo momento in avanti. Prometto di essere lì in salute e in malattia, in tempi buoni e cattivi, se siamo ricchi o poveri. Prometto di essere fedele e la cura per tutto il tempo entrambi vivremo. Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno." I said slipping the ring on his finger.

"Lord Edward, after me"

"I Lord Edward Anthony Cullen, duca di Roma e l'Italia si prende Principessa Isabella di essere mia moglie. Faccio voto di essere al tuo fianco nel bene e nel male, in salute e malattia, se siamo ricchi o poveri, per tutto il tempo che abbiamo entrambi vivremo. Ti amo la mia bella." He said his eyes swimming with tears, a radiant and decided smile on his face, as he slipped the ring in my finger.

"Princess Isabella, do you take Lord Edward as your husband?" he asked me, without hesitating I replied, "I do"

"Lord Edward, do you take Princess Isabella as your wife?"

He smiled wider and replied, "I do, with all my heart"

There was a blessing prayer after that and then, "I declare you now married! Ladies and gentlemen I present you Princess Isabella and her husband Lord Edward" there was no kiss, not yet.

Edward and I turned to the guests and smiled, I looked at my parents, they were both smiling with joy as Edwards parents were, Lady Angela gave me my bouquet and we exited the cathedral as the choir sang a final song.

We had some pictures taken inside but it was a quick thing, then Edward and I along with the bridal party went up to the balcony of the cathedral to have the final ceremony custom made.

As soon as the doors opened the watching crowd went wild, Edward and I smiled and waved, then we were given each a dove, we released them at the same time, they flew away from the balcony, our hands and into the air gracefully, Edward then took my hand, removed my veil and looked at me in the eyes, and as carefully as ever he took my face in his hands, I took the lead and leaned in; soon enough or lips touched and we kissed.

The crowd roared with excitement as we finally kissed. We broke apart and a slight blush covered both of our cheeks, we waved to the crowd once more, and then hand in hand exited the balcony.

There were a few more pictures taken and then we all made our way to the reception, this time Edward and I would be riding in a horse drawn carriage, actually the carriage was attached to our horse, My mule/mare Bree and Edwards horse Maximus. My parents were riding in the car I came in behind us, while the rest of the bridal party and went in the limo, Edwards parents and both set of grandparents followed in another limousine. My parents were going to be behind us half of the way, then they were taking a shortcut and Edward and I would continue the journey to Rome in a route that had been traced a long time ago.

There was a lot of security detail and secret service mobilized because of all the people that were lined up in the streets. As we went on the journey we were thrown with rice and petals of roses from all colors, but mostly they were white. The love and support from the people was amazing.

The reception was taking place at Edward's villa in Rome, his parents had offered it to us, to merge both cities, they had vacated the largest part of the house and everything had been decorated according to the plan I had made with the designer and planner. We were finally in Rome, we were helped off the carriage, both Edward and I petted our horses and congratulated them for their behavior and good journey, they had been trained a little for today, they had done well.

The cocktails and antipasti were being served, Edward and I were led to the tea room where we had our own drinks and hors de' oeuvres. After that we took more pictures there and went out to the garden area to take more, forty five minutes later, it was time to go inside and start the reception officially. No one could get in without and invitation, we managed to accommodate 300 guests, there was a part of Edwards house that was massive plus the tables and chairs I selected were not that big, they were grand but didn't occupy that much space.

We were presented, Edward and I took the dance floor and the song started, Edward and I had been practicing our dance, but I was surprised when the music started and Alice and Lord Jasper started singing a beautiful song that brought tears to my eyes with every single word. Edward and I swayed to the music in a trance, Alice and Jasper had great voices.

As the song came to a close, Edward looked me in the eyes, "Ti amo la mia bella" he said as he kissed me softly. The guests started clapping and then another song started and the bridal party and rest of the family joined us, I had the chance to dance with my father and Carlisle and with Edwards's grandfather too. After that we went to our table as the hired band played a few songs, drinks were being served while this happened.

Edward and I were enthralled with the other, looking into each other's eyes, smiling like crazy and stealing a kiss or too. When the band we finished guests wet to us and congratulated us.

We took another round on the dance floor before dinner. Everything was delicious and I could see that the guests were delighted with the menu that Edward and I had selected. During dessert it was time for the toasts.

My father went first, he gave Edward and I his blessing again, and told me how much he loved me and to Edward that he was glad I had decided to marry him, because he was a good man and now that he had met him, he didn't think of anyone else better for me than him. My mother took the stand then and after a few tears she said that she loved me, that I was the light of her life and to have a happy marriage. Carlisle and Esme along with Elizabeth, Rose, and Alice welcomed me to their family again they told Edward they were proud of him and that they loved both of us. Then prince Emmett made some jokes about when I was younger and whished us a happy marriage also.

When Emmett was done, Edward stood up and took the microphone, I panicked. The room went quiet, everyone wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I wanted to say a few words too" he started.

"E 'una cosa straordinaria per incontrare qualcuno, che si può mettere a nudo la tua anima, che si accetta per quello che sei. Ho aspettato quello che sembra un tempo molto lungo, di andare oltre quello che sono, per trovare me stesso, e con Bella, mi sento come se può finalmente iniziare. Nessuna misura del tempo con te sarebbe abbastanza a lungo, consente di iniziare con sempre. Vorrei proporre un brindisi, alla mia bella moglie. Isabella, amore mio ti amo da questo giorno e per sempre, Per Principessa Isabella!"

Everyone repeated what he said last and drank; Edward then came to seat beside me and kissed my cheek. The dance floor was opened again, but this time everyone came to dance The Tarantella, this is a dance performed at wedding receptions to wish the couple a long future together. They changed sides according to the tempo of the music, it was really fun. After that everyone danced in couples while the band performed more songs.

Almost at the end of the night my parents gave me a surprise, they had booked Laura Pausini to sing, she could only do one song but that was all I asked for, I was in a cloud as I heard her sing Vivimi, it was a beautiful song.

When she was done, she congratulated Edward and I and took a picture with us. She had to leave after that, she had a flight to catch. Edward and I danced one more song before I threw the bouquet; Rosalie cached it with a furious blush as everyone looked at Prince Emmett. Then Edward did the garter throw, Emmett jumped to get it, making Rosalie blush even more.

Edward and I went to change after a drink, I took off my dress and changed it for a short green dress that I had selected weeks before the wedding, the arm in arm Edward and I went back to the reception room, we stood at the staircase and everyone was told to be careful and stand back, we were given a vase, the threw it over the rail and it landed in pieces in the floor below. The number of shards is said to predict the number of happy years the couple will have together. Our vase had broken into tiny pieces; Edward and I kissed in front of everyone one last time and then went outside to make our departure.

We didn't know where we were going for our honeymoon, but I think Edward had a clue. Our parents told us to have fun, take pictures and be careful. They all kissed our cheeks and hugged us, the girls, Rosalie and Emmett said farewell too. Edward and I got in the car holding hands while more rice was thrown our way.

I looked back at our family as the car lurched away from the villa; Edward smiled and grasped me tighter; this was the beginning of our forever…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Translations:<strong>_

***Sembri molto bella mia cara, sposa più bella che abbia mai visto, oltre a tua madre, naturalmente. Ti amo così tanto e sono così orgogliosa di te. Tutto andrà bene, basta seguire i costumi che abbiamo praticato e discusso e vedrete che il tempo passerà e presto celebreremo.-**_You look very beautiful my darling, most beautiful bride I've ever seen, besides your mother of course. __I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Everything will be fine, just follow the customs as we have practiced and discussed and you will see that time will pass and soon enough we will be celebrating._

***Si prega di non farmi cadere, papa**.-_Please don't let me fall, daddy_

***Mai, mia Cara**-_Never, my dear_

***Io Isabella Charlotte Marie Swan, Principessa d'Italia, si prende Lord Edward Anthony Cullen per essere mio marito, prometto di amarti con tutto il cuore, da questo momento in avanti. Prometto di essere lì in salute e in malattia, in tempi buoni e cattivi, se siamo ricchi o poveri. Prometto di essere fedele e la cura per tutto il tempo entrambi vivremo. ****Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno**_- I Isabella Charlotte Marie Swan, Princess of Italy, take you Lord Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband, I promise to love you with all my heart, from this moment forward. I promise to be there in sickness and in health, in the good and bad times, whether we are rich or poor. I promise to be faithful and caring for as long as we both shall live. I love you as I've never loved anyone._

***I Lord Edward Anthony Cullen, duca di Roma e l'Italia si prende Principessa Isabella di essere mia moglie. Faccio voto di essere al tuo fianco nel bene e nel male, in salute e malattia, se siamo ricchi o poveri, per tutto il tempo che abbiamo entrambi vivremo. ****Ti amo la mia bella**-_I Lord Edward Anthony Cullen, Duke of Rome and Italy take you Princess Isabella to be my wife. I vow to be by your side in the good times and bad, in sickness and health; whether we are rich or poor, for as long as we both shall live. I love you my Bella._

***E 'una cosa straordinaria per incontrare qualcuno, che si può mettere a nudo la tua anima, che si accetta per quello che sei. Ho aspettato quello che sembra un tempo molto lungo, di andare oltre quello che sono, per trovare me stesso, e con Bella, mi sento come se può finalmente iniziare. Nessuna misura del tempo con te sarebbe abbastanza a lungo, consente di iniziare con sempre. Vorrei proporre un brindisi, alla mia bella moglie. ****Isabella, amore mio ti amo da questo giorno e per sempre, Per Principessa Isabella!-**_It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone, that you can bare your soul to, who will accept you for who you are. I've been waiting what it seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am, to find myself; and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. No measure of time with you would be long enough, let's start with forever. I'd like to propose a toast, to my beautiful wife. Isabella, my love I will love you from this day and forever. To Princess Isabella!_

* * *

><p>I took some information from a wedding website for the ceremony and reception customs. ( .com)<p>

**Check the blog for all the outfits, places, and music of this chapter.**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14: New Years

**Honeymoon chapter, enjoy! As usual I dont own Twilight!**

**Chapter 14**

**Isle Esme & New Years at Rio:**

**Lord Edward's POV**

I carried the princess over the threshold, and placed her on her feet. I knew that the house had staff but they were told not to disturb us tonight. I saw that there was food in the counter of the kitchen "would you like refreshments my love?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, I served us some nonalcoholic cider and we munched on the cold cuts, olives, fruit, dips, crostini's, and vegetables arranged on the tray.

We were looking at each other while we ate, there was a spark in Isabella's eyes, and it was contagious. I smiled as I downed the last sip of my drink, she handed me her flute and I dumped them in the sink. Then I took the antipasti plate and placed it in the refrigerator, I didn't want the leftovers to spoil.

I then took her hand and led her through the small hallway to the master bedroom; there were rose petals all over the room and some candles, just like I had ordered. I lit them and then faced my wife.

"You didn't have to do all this" she whispered.

"I know, but I wanted to" was my reply as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

I noticed that she was shaking a bit, she was nervous. _Well that makes two of us_, I thought inwardly.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we looked the other in the eye.

"Nervous" she said her head bowed.

I lifted her chin, "don't be. Whatever happens here tonight is between us love. We belong together" I reassured her.

"Now and always" she said smiling, "now and forever" I agreed.

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, the princess blushed, I caressed her cheek and we started kissing. Isabella wrapped her arms around me and I brought her closer to my body, she stood on her tiptoes as she had abandoned her shoes at the foyer, I pulled her up so we were leveled.

The kiss quickly heated and the electricity that always ran while we were near, exploded between us and I felt things I never did before, I felt tingles all over my body, and when I grazed the exposed skin of Bella's back her skin erupted in goose pumps and I heard her whimper.

"What's wrong?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"I…I want you to…" she mumbled.

"What Bella, tell me."

"I want you" she said her blush deepening.

I chuckled, "I want you too" I grabbed her waist and kissed her again, this time I started fumbling with her zipper. She untangled herself from me and turned around.

I undid the zipper, Isabella was holding the dress on the front, she turned around and let her hands fall; she was wearing a light green set of underwear, my eyes bugged out of my face at the sight of her. She blushed again. I undressed to my briefs, I took her hand and brought her close to me again, we started making out and my arousal for her grew, I heard her whimper and then she whispered my name.

I kissed along her neck and collarbones, her hands expanded through my back making me shiver, I took her waist and got her even closer to me; I laid her on the bed, and continued the adventure of exploring her skin with my lips, she flushed pink every time my lips touched her body. I went back up and paid attention to her chest and cleavage. I looked at her through my lashes asking for permission, she nodded to me although I could see some apprehension in her eyes.

This was a first for both of us; we were about to consummate our marriage in the most sacred way besides the ceremony itself. My beautiful princess and I were about to make love for the very first time.

I kissed the top of her breasts and she shuddered, I took the strap of her brassiere and removed it, as I kissed along her shoulder and arm. I did the same thing with the other, she sat up a bit and unclipped it off, and it was thrown across the room. And for the first time I saw her breasts, they had always haunted me since the very first day I laid my eyes on her, and now they were finally mine.

I slowly kissed them and caressed them just testing to see what she liked; we never really talked about any of this before tonight. She whimpered and moaned weakly, I continued my ministrations to her breasts as I sucked her rose nipples in my mouth softly, she groaned louder.

I took a hold of her hips and with my thumbs I removed the lacy boy shorts she was wearing, I stopped my ministrations and looked down, she was not completely bare but she had been trimmed nicely; I went back and kissed her stomach and abdomen, then her navel, I went up and looked into her eyes and I knew that she wanted this as much as I did so I bent my head to her chest and attacked her breasts again. I took the other in my hand and kneaded it until the nipple hardened, and then I took it in my mouth and kneaded the other. Isabella threw her head back as she rose a bit from the bed; I released her chest and took a breath.

She took my face in her hands and kissed me, then my underwear was gone and we were both a mess of limbs. As we were joined as one, Isabella hissed a little when I entered her, this made me stop. We stayed still for a few moments until we both adjusted, I have to admit that she was really tight and I felt as if I was going to explode if I moved. After that, I slowly started to build up a rhythm and if Isabella was in pain she didn't let me know. We were both breathless and panting hard, we were clinging to the other wanting to be as close as possible, our bodies fit as if they were made for the other, and I have never seen something more beautiful than Isabella right this moment where we became one. I reached for her hand and grasped it as I gave her everything I had, she came down with a moan, I rested my head on her chest as I came calmed down, and I could feel the erratic beating of her own heart. After a few moments I looked into her eyes, and all I saw was love, I kissed her lips and pulled out, she made a face. I went to the bathroom and looked for a clean cloth; I dipped it in water and cleaned us up.

No words were said between us, but the smile on Isabella's face told me everything I needed to know. I lay beside her and took her hand.

"I love you my princess." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Edward." She replied

And soon after that she was asleep; I still couldn't believe the events of the day, the ceremony, the reception and now what just happened between us. It felt unreal as if I was going to wake up and realize that all of it had been a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I kissed her forehead and soon enough I was asleep too, and she was also there in my dreams…

**TLS**

It's been a few days since we arrived on the island, it has been marvelous, and Edward and I have had a great time. We had toured the island, took out the yacht that was provided for us, we spent a whole day and night anchored in the middle of the ocean, it was amazing although I was a little scared. I can't put into words my feelings when Edward and I made love for the first time, it was magical. I have nothing to compare it to, the care, the love, the emotions and passion we shared, they will be in my heart forever. Every time after that has been different each of them unique and special. I knew Edward was romantic, but nothing like what he has done here, so caring and taking care of every detail, making us both comfortable, I love him more with each passing second.

We are now preparing to go to Rio de Janeiro to celebrate new year's we had booked a suite from the afternoon of the 31st of December to the fifth of January, after that we would return to the island, stay during the weekend and start the journey back home that Sunday evening. I was currently packing my suitcase. I was shocked with the difference in weather and season, while is winter in Italy here on the southern hemisphere is summer, it's amazing, I feel as if we were in another world, although it doesn't snow, we still feel some cold currents but it's actually refreshing.

"The boat is ready my love, just waiting for us… you I mean." Edward said with a smile.

"I just need my toiletry bag from the bathroom and that would be it." I told him, he went to get it; I placed it inside my suitcase and headed for the door.

It took an hour or so to get to the mainland, then a forty-five minute car ride to the hotel. The city looked amazing, preparing for tonight's celebration of the "Rebellion" as they call New Year's Eve here in Brazil. We were going to stay at the Copacabana Palace hotel in a penthouse suite. I haven't seen the hotel, I didn't know what to expect but from the name it sounded expensive.

We finally arrived and were directed to the lobby immediately, two secret service agents had been with us during the honeymoon, one for each of us, they acted also as security guards, we didn't need them as much until now of course since we were out in the open.

We checked in and a bellboy took us to our penthouse, the luxury and elegance of the hotel was astounding, it was more than what I was imagining, it exceeded my expectations. We were up on the tenth floor; the room was amazing, sleek, and elegant. It had a breathtaking view of the beach, ocean and surrounding Brazilian landscape.

Edward tipped the bellboy and we both took a tour of the room, soft warm inviting colors, sleek combining furniture, I went inside the bedroom and climbed on the bed, the mattress felt like a cloud all fluffy and comfortable. I then directed myself to the bathroom and gasped.

"Wow, Edward come see, this bathroom is amazing!" I called to him.

"You got that right my love, this place is luxurious indeed." He said kissing my cheek.

"let's get settled and then go down to the pool, although one of the room amenities is its private pool but I want to be around people we've been in private for a while…" he stated.

I gasped, "You getting tired of me already?" I fake pouted.

"Of course not my princess, I just want to show you to the world." Edward laughed kissing my shoulder.

"Okay then love, let's do that." I agreed.

We changed and went down to the pool, Edward had his arm around my waist the whole way there, the weather was nice, we found two chairs and got settled there. We started rubbing on some sunblock, I didn't need Edwards help because I was wearing a once piece bathing suit. I did help Edward on his back, well what he couldn't reach, I then followed him to the water, its temperature was cool it was refreshing.

We swam and goofed off with the other, shared a kiss here and there, Edward and I were each other we didn't have to inhibit ourselves, no hiding no stressing about our actions being misinterpreted or spread on in some gossip magazine. This is what we were going to miss, the privacy and liberty of being tourists in this place.

"I love you princess" Edward whispered to my ear.

"I love you too Edward, with all my heart." I replied kissing him.

We went out of the water and to the lounge chairs to dry off a bit; the sun was giving me a bit if a headache.

"You want something to drink Isabella?" Edward asked me.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed exited.

Edward asked for the wet bar menu and we read through it deciding on a piña colada with no alcohol of course.

After that we sunbathed, I wanted to at least get some color on my legs, arms, and face. I took out the book I had brought to the trip, it was almost finished the story was amazing; Nicholas Sparks is a great author.

That night we went to the beach area for the New Year's Eve celebration, we were told that in Brazil everyone dressed in white for this celebration, so Edward and I went dressed with the same color. We didn't bring anything suitable so we headed down to some nearby stores and found appropriate clothes. After getting ready we went to the hotel restaurant to have something to eat, we knew that there were going to be hors de oeuvre's, and drinks at the celebration, we were exited.

The celebration was hosted at the Copacabana beach we were going to be on the area of the beach that was on the area of the hotel and let me point out that it was a big part of the beach, guests entered for free as it was part of a package that we got, we just paid for the extra days of stay, white represented good luck and peace for the new year. The lights, music, and animosity of the people were amazing and very welcoming; the night was beautiful, the stars shining bright it was surreal. Edward and I found a table and settled, we observed the party for a while as we enjoyed the music and some performance's, we ordered drinks and after downing them we dared to go and dance, it was weird because the music from Brazil is not what we are used to but we didn't actually care we were just ourselves…

I was almost midnight; Edward and I were dancing slowly, other couples around us on the dance floor. We were looking into each other's eyes as if we were on a trance, no words said.

"Bella, estes dias com você tem sido o melhor da minha vida. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, eu te amo tanto, eu me sinto completa agora que está finalmente a minha." Edward said in Portuguese. _**(*Bella, these days with you have been the best of my life. I would do anything for you, I love you so much, and I feel complete now that you are finally mine.)**_

I melted right on that moment, "I love you too Edward, with all my heart."

Everyone gathered near the shore with flowers, the custom was to throw the flowers at midnight in the water and make a wish.

We counted backwards with everyone else, and when the clock stroked twelve, we both closed our eye's and made or wishes, soon enough our flowers were joined by hundreds in the water.

"Buon anno mia principessa, ti amo mia Bella." Edward said to me. _**(*Happy New Year my princess, I love you my Bella)**_

"Edward, ti amo troppo, con tutto il mio cuore. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, per sempre e oltre." I replied. _**(*Edward, I love you too, with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and beyond.)**_

The party continued with a show of fireworks and then dancing all night, Edward and I stayed for about three more hours; I even had to take off my shoes because I couldn't stand them anymore, which was a first for me. Edward carried me from the elevator area to our room where he made love to me sweetly but passionate at the same time, the sun rose in the horizon as we both came down from the high; we didn't wake up until almost noon.

"Bella"

"Yes love" I replied.

"I made us an appointment at the spa for later." He told me kissing my cheek.

"That sounds amazing Edward" I replied.

After we spent part of the afternoon at the spa we just hung out in the room being lazy, I had never been able to do that before and it felt nice to be barefoot, hair on a ponytail wearing one of Edward's shirts.

We were making out on the sofa, Edwards head dipped into my cleavage, his hands roamed higher underneath his shirt. "You've been driving me crazy all day with this on" he said kissing just above my boy shorts. He then one by one undid the buttons leaving the one under my bust for last.

Edwards POV

Bella had been unintentionally teasing me all afternoon by just wearing one of my shirts, I couldn't tell if she had anything underneath or not, I did knew she had some kind of shorts on. Now that I discovered her body I couldn't get enough of it, I craved my wife; I wanted her all the time. My emotions flared as we kissed I removed all of the buttons and revealed her skin her the planes of her stomach, the contour of her ribs as she took deep hard breaths and her rose nipples peeking through the fabric.

"I love you so much my princess" I declared as I took a breasts in my mouth and sucked it with all my might, Bella moaned in my ear, I continued my ministrations as my hand dipped into her shorts, I had never touched her like this before, she was wet and sleek, I got even more exited.

"Edward I…" Bella whispered.

I looked into her eyes, "you what baby?"

"I need you, I want you" she said out of breath, she didn't have to tell me twice, soon enough I was moving inside of her, the shirt had fell to her shoulders leaving her exposed to me, I removed the shirt from her arms and brought Bella closer to me, chest to chest. I quickened my thrusts, her noises got harsher and more breathless, so did mine, and with a final thrust we both came with a moan, I kissed my wife's lips and smiled at her as I removed the sweaty strands of hair off her face.

"I love you Edward" she whispered.

"I love you too baby."

I stood up not breaking the connection between us and led us to the bathtub, without letting Bella go I turned the warm water on and let the tub fill up. I pulled out of her when the water was high enough, Isabella whimpered at the loss. I smiled at her, we washed each other's bodies sharing shy kissed here and there, since we were still tired from the day before we went to bed after the bath, Bella was already asleep when I returned to the bedroom from locking the door and checking that all windows were shut, all lights out. I kissed her forehead and brought her closer to me she snuggled on my chest and neither woke up until the next morning.

**~TLS~**

The week started, since we only had a few days to be at Rio, Edward and I planned six different tours, the first one was today, we were going to take a drive through the Tijuca Forest to the top of Corcovado Hill to see Rio's famous statue of Christ the Redeemer, then ascend Sugar Loaf Mountain before visiting the beaches at Leblon, and the Sambadrome home of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival. We woke up early and had a light breakfast, we had to dress comfortably, for the first time in my life I wore shorts, they were not uncomfortable but since I don't like to wear pants that much I felt weird.

The drive through the forest was amazing, the scenery, the landscape, the plants and flowers, the distant sound of the animals, everything was surreal. The tour guide allowed us to take pictures and interact with a few natives that were on the path, Edward and I loved it. Edward was carrying our backpack, he helped me all the way the ascend of the mountain, he took care of me and of my every step he held my hand or grabbed my back to hoist me up over a branch or rock I felt safe with him. The view from the top of the mountain where the statue of Christ is located was amazing; Edward took a picture of it with his amazing panoramic camera.

"Is beautiful isn't it?" he told me.

"Yes it is! I've never seen something so amazing in my life." I stated excitedly.

"This is just the first tour; I can't wait to see what they have for us to experience on the rest of them. Brazil is truly amazing." I added as Edward nodded agreeing with me.

"This is one of the Seven Wonders of the World." Edward added.

"Really, it is?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, it says so right here on the brochure, isn't this amazing?" he asked smiling.

"Wow" is all I could reply. Thirty minutes later we descended the mountain and were directed to the beaches before lunch. The beaches were so clean and fresh, the sand so amazing and fine.

The view from the Sambadrome carline was breathtaking, although I felt a bit queasy from all the changes in height but besides that I liked it a lot, you could feel the energy and excitement in the air, there was music in the distance and some dancers we went to take pictures and listen to the melodies, we bought some souvenirs and then it was time to lunch, this was included on the tour. After lunch we went to some smaller sites but also beautiful, one of the places we visited was the Maracanã Stadium, one of the biggest football stadiums in the world.

The next day we were taking a walking historic tour of Rio, this tour focused on the history of the country and the city, we were going to see its historic landmarks. We first took the subway to downtown and learned about Rio's royal, colonial and religious past. The mix of African roots, Portuguese colonial era, and the United Kingdom of Portugal. We then explored the stately Tiradentes Palace, the 18th-century Paço Imperial, Praça XV square, the baroque Candelaria church, and 17th-century São Bento Monastery. Later that afternoon we returned to the hotel, Edward and I decided to go shopping, after that emailed the family some pictures and then we went to dinner at another if the hotel restaurants.

On the third tour day we went to a more elaborate guided tour of the Sambadrome, where Rio's samba schools perform and compete amid elaborate floats in the world-famous Carnival. Look the part at the Sambadrome's boutique, where we tried on some of the sequined and feather-clad costumes that are worn at Carnival. The costumes were a little heavy and so out of my comfort zone, but they looked amazing, they were a work of art indeed every single detail was astounding, they took my breath away. We also witnessed how the grand and marvelous carnival floats were made, so much color and details it's what they made them magical, and the bigger they were, the better.

Later that night we went to a platform show tour, there we experienced a samba extravaganza with more than 30 dancers and musicians which mixed the Portuguese, Indian and African roots of Brazil's most popular music. The show was exceptionally well coordinated; the music was very exciting and moving. And the choreography was magical; I had the feel of the drums in my head for the rest of the night. As part of the night tour we had dinner at _Mariu's Crustáceos _seafood restaurant, best seafood I've ever had, and I don't like sea food that much to tell you the truth. Edward and I laughed and enjoyed this tour a lot; it was relaxing and very inviting.

For the sixth tour we arranged a visit to Manguiera, the oldest existing samba school where we took a basic samba class, which was interesting to say the least. I know Edward enjoyed it. In the name of the Swan-Cullen family Edward and I made a donation to the school, the instructor's and director didn't expect it and they all burst into tears, we took a picture to commemorate the event and then talked with the finances department to make the found transfer. I emailed the picture to my father and let him know of the donation.

After that we did some more shopping, then to a quick lunch, and back at the hotel I made an appointment at the spa for the both of us, I wanted to trim my hair and give it some treatment as well as a full body massage and a new manicure and pedicure. Edward got a haircut and a very smooth shave, I scheduled him for a facial, his skin was left soft and silky, and I loved it!

It was Sunday, the day we were going back to Isle Esme and our last tour day we were going to visit the monks at the beautiful Monastery of St. Benedict, to attend a Catholic Mass with a Gregorian choir. And then after that we will browse for souvenirs at the Hippie Fair, Brazil's best-known arts and crafts fair, held every Sunday. Then after that we will check out and head to the boat back to the island, we were going to have lunch and a nap on the journey.

The monastery was beautiful, and the mass was astounding, I loved every single moment of it. The found a lot of stuff at the fair and took a lot of pictures. I wasn't forgetting this trip ever, this was the beginning of many adventures for Edward and I, and I couldn't wait to live them with him.

**~TLS~**

We spent a few more days at Isle Esme and just lounged around, snorkeled and took short trips to the forest area and the waterfall. We played chess by the sand, watched movies and just being ourselves; I was really going to miss this place.

It was the day of our departure I had planned a surprise for Edward, I dressed on a more risqué nightgown that I had gotten on my suitcase somehow and waited for him, he had gone swimming for the last time, I told him I was staying inside to finish packing since we were leaving in a few hours.

I waited for him on the bed; to say that he was surprised when he saw me was an understatement, he went literally crazy, I never thought he would react the way he did. We made love that late afternoon, it was our way of saying goodbye to this place that had been our home for the past weeks to tell you the truth I didn't want to leave, but duty called we had to go back to school soon. We took care of the needs of the other, the pleasure was so intense, and we were both left a breathless mess of intertwined limbs.

Everything was ready, we were at the airport preparing for our departure back to Italy, and we were traveling in first class. The flight was finally boarded and we were lifting up, as we got higher and higher I looked through my window and gave one last look to the outline of the city below, I knew that somehow sooner or later Edward and I would come back here now that we knew that there was a place we could escape to.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and closed my eyes for the rest of the flight, all I dreamt about was about the experiences Edward and I had, the things we did on our first weeks as husband and wife, and the most important how much I loved him. Now that we were going back home I knew that things were going to change for the better and I couldn't wait to see what the future would being for us, but I was ready for it, with Edward by my side I knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>The outfits and pictures are on the blog, pictures are labeled as "Brazil" thank you for reading.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: February Happenings

**Hi, sorry for the long wait, Enjoy!**

**I dont own.**

**Chapter 15**

**February Happenings:**

We were all at the hospital Lady Esme had been brought in early this morning since she was in labor. Edward's baby brother was on his way. We were at the waiting room, everyone was here. Esme had asked Lord Carlisle to be in the room with her, Elizabeth was sleeping on Rosalie's lap since it was too early for her to be awake. Edward was pacing a little, my mother was praying on her in front of me, my father sat on the chair beside hers. Alice and I were on the sofa, she was reading, I was twining my thumbs together just waiting. The baby shower was very fun, everyone enjoyed it, and the baby received a lot of gifts. Esme had asked us all to wear royal blue, I had on the prefect dress, and it had been an amazing celebration day.

Edward was so worried, Lady Esme had been on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and remembering that she had lost a lot of blood when she had Elizabeth, and had to be transfused twice.

…

Three long hours later the baby was born, we all went to eat something to give Esme some time to settle and rest, Lord Carlisle told us that everything was okay but that Esme was tired since the natural birth took a toll on her. We all understood that so we went and got some brunch, Edward wanted to get some flowers for his mother so we stopped at a store on our way back, Edward got her a basket with a cute balloon; I knew he was very excited.

When we got to the waiting room Lord Carlisle was there, a big smile on his face.

"Oh Edward, princess there you are! What took you so long?"

"Flowers" Edward replied.

"How are mother, and the baby?"

"They're both fine, both waiting to see you" he said exited.

"Let's not keep them waiting then"

We entered the room, and there was a bit of a fuzz, the girls were all hunched over Esme, admiring the bundle in her arms.

"Oh Edward, you're here"

"Sorry for the delay mother, I went to get you this." He said placing the flower basket on a spot on her bedside table.

"Girls, give your brother and the princess some room so they can see him too" the girls moved away from the bed, Edward took my hand and brought us closer.

"Baby, meet your older brother and your sister in law Princess Isabella" Esme cooed.

The baby was beautiful, he didn't have a lot of hair but it was blonde, he was all pink and sleeping peacefully, wrapped in one of the blankets I made him.

"He's gorgeous mother"

"Indeed" I agreed.

"What's the name?" I asked.

Lady Esme smiled and looked at Carlisle, he went to her side he wrapped his arm around her.

"His name is Carlisle, Carlisle Anthony the second" he said proudly.

Edward went to congratulate his father, I stayed looking at the baby some more.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course" she smiled at me.

"I don't know how, I don't want to drop him."

"Nonsense, come here"

I got closer to her and reached for the baby, she placed Carlisle Anthony in my arms carefully.

"Just hold the head steady, and that's it" she said.

He wasn't heavy at all, I looked at him closely. "You're so beautiful, we are all glad that you're finally here Lord Anthony, took you long enough." I smiled and cooed at the baby until he fell asleep and we all decided to leave for the day, lady Esme needed to rest, she was going to be out of the hospital the day after tomorrow.

…

Edward and I decided to head back to the academy earlier than usual. We went to put our things and unpack at the cottage. I didn't know that while we were on our honeymoon this place was being fixed up for us, Edward had found the cottage one day and asked if we could use it instead of the room they were going to give us on school grounds, the cottage was part of the academy it used to be an old gardeners house, Edward and I picked out the furniture right after coming from our trip to brazil and the little house was ready for us to habitate by the time the second semester started, I loved the place. There was even a space for nana cope.

"What are you doing?" I asked Edward.

"Just looking at a picture"

I got closer and looked at the screen of his laptop; it was a picture of me carrying his brother.

"I didn't notice when you took this"

"Yeah, you were enthralled by the baby, Bella, you looked beautiful"

"It made me wonder…"

"On what?"

"On when we have our own children" he said looking into my eyes.

"You want that?" I asked.

He put the laptop away and brought me closer to him.

"with you my princess, I want everything" he caressed my cheek and brought his lips to mine on a kiss that soon heated, our clothes were gone and soon after that we were joined as one without any inhibitions, just the two of us sharing what we felt for the other physically.

**Two weeks later…**

**Valentine's Day**

I woke up early and went to the kitchen to prepare Edward breakfast, it was Valentine's Day and I wanted to surprise him with some chocolate crepes, I know we are Italian but my husband loves the French delicacy. I arranged a tray and brought it into our room along with his juice and present.

I nudged him awake.

"Buon San Valentino il mio Signore" he opened his eyes and smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked since I had awoken first he was confused. "It's time for you to wake up and enjoy your breakfast that I made myself."

"Chocolate crepes!" he said diving into them.

"Oh mio amore questo è delizioso, sei un genio!"

"Try some" he cut a piece and I ate it, I knew they were good.

"Thank you for this love, although you changed the usual, isn't the man supposed to spoil the girl on this day?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shush and enjoy it, you spoil me too much as it is" I smiled.

I waited until he was done and then gave him his present, "this is for, you"

He lifted the lid off the box, "oh Bella, you didn't have to baby. I already have a watch." He said.

"I know but this one is more practical, you can use your grandfather's pocket watch just on special occasions from now on…" I said.

"You're right" he kissed me.

He then reached for the drawer of his bedside table and took out a box, "and these my lady are for you, I want you to wear them tonight at the dance" he smiled.

Intrigued I lifted the lid then the velvet cover and revealed a pair of long white gold pearl shaped diamond earrings. They were beautiful.

"I love them Edward, thank you" I blushed.

We got ready for school and went our way, today were a casual wear day it was a twenty minute walk from the cottage to the academy. Everyone was happy and on a festive mood, the halls held some decorations, they were sparse but animated the hallways the holiday spirit. I saw Alice and Lord Jasper talking near the junior building entrance; he had talked with his parents, my parents, and Carlisle and Esme. He wanted to marry Alice in due time, even though they are barely fifteen years old he asked for her hand and she had accepted, he enrolled at Volterra Royalty Academy to be closer to her, it was sweet, they were so cute together. She was wearing a lovely floral dressed, it was appropriate for her age but still casual and very modern, she looked amazing.

There were people with flowers, balloons and gifts all over. I had made with Edwards's help, heart boxes filled with heart shaped candies, I had them on a basket and gave it to the whole senior class and some other students, the boxes were cute, I was in love when I saw them online.

Our day went as it normally was until the group divided and the girls and I went to etiquette class, there on my desk was a flower arrangement and a box of my favorite chocolates. I took the card attached and read it;

"_Per la mia bella moglie il giorno di amore, anche se ho intenzione di amarti non solo in questo giorno, ma tutti quelli che avremo insieme, Buon San Valentino mia principessa, con tutto il mio amore Edward."_

Blush covered my cheeks as I finished reading; the man knew how to get me flustered.

"You're blushing princess" Lady Zafrina said.

"They're from Edward"

The girls awed at my statement gathering around me to inspect the flowers closely.

"He is such a gentleman, wish I had one like him." Lady Angela commented.

"That he is, and he's totally mine" I smiled.

…

School hours were over; Edward and I were getting ready the first of the only two balls that the school held over the year, this was the Valentine's Day Cocktail Party and the Senior Ball, I was looking for dresses for the latter, and if I didn't find anything I had just to get it confectioned for me by the royal designers, I had a few ideas so far but nothing was concrete.

I was wearing a red strapless dress, the earrings Edward gave me this morning, silver shoes, on my hair I was going to use the comb mother gave me for the wedding and ill have all the necessities in a satin clutch.

"You look beautiful baby" Edward kissed my temple on the way to the banquet hall from the academy. We met with jasper and Alice at the door, her outfit was cute, her hair was braided to the side, Alice's hair was longer than mine by several inches.

The banquet hall was decorated for the occasion but it wasn't overpowering, it looked elegant and classy, I liked it.

"Let's go take our picture, you want to eat or dance after?"

"Let's wait until it fills up more, it's until midnight people won't take long to get here." Edward nodded to me.

We took our couple picture and then to send to the castle to our parents we had a picture along with jasper and Alice.

~TLS~

The party was going great, they were playing all sorts of music, and it was actually from our age, although they still threw some instrumentals in between the popular teen songs.

Alice and I had gone to the bathroom, she told me about the ring that jasper had given her as a gift today, she wasn't wearing it because it didn't match her outfit but she showed me a picture on her recently aquired cellphone.

"He told me that it was a promise, that one day we would get married" she said blushing.

"Does he make you happy Alice?"

Her face brightened with a smile, "I may be young but I love jasper, I don't want anybody else. I don't feel like a little girl anymore."

"You're a young woman Alice, a very beautiful and intelligent one" I replied truthfully.

"Thanks Princess"

When we got back, my husband and jasper were waiting; Edward had one white rose, jasper held a pink one. I took the flower from Edwards's fingers and kissed him. Alice pecked jaspers cheek; I knew they hadn't kissed yet.

Edward took me once again to the dance floor, it was a waltz like song, and I liked it.

"I wonder what the name of this song" I mumbled.

"Can I have this dance?" I looked at Edward, "but we are dancing"

"No love, that's the name of the song" he clarified.

I giggled.

"I love you so much, my precious Bella" he said looking straight to my eyes.

He then spun me around and my back was to his front. The song had a romantic feel, only couples were on the dance floor. I rested my head on his chest as we danced like this closer to the other this way.

Edward kissed my cheek as we swayed in sync with the music, he inhaled my scent hand I felt him shudder, I took his hand and rubbed it, we had to maintain decorum here.

"You okay?"

"Mhm" he mumbled as his lips made contact with my neck.

"Edward" I whispered and he sighed. I turned and took his face in my hands.

"Don't you ever get enough?" I smiled.

"You're irresistible my wife, I can't help it" he said.

"Let's just enjoy the dance now, there's time for that later" I said.

"You bet"

The dance continued on the mood was great everyone was having fun. "Lord Edward Swan Duke of Italy wants to dedicate this song to Princess Isabella Duchess of Italy." The DJ announced.

"Everyone can join them on the dance floor, here's 'Stole my heart'"

The upbeat song started and everyone danced along with us.

…

We were back at the cottage, the dance had been great. I changed into a long red and black chemise, I was barefoot, and Edward asked me to meet him in front of the fire place. I got there and saw lit candles all over the room, joining the light from the fire. On the table there was a cute flower arrangement two flutes and a nonalcoholic spritzer was chilling. There were blankets, pillows and cushions on the floor far from the fire, but close enough to be warm.

Edward came in then with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He sat beside me and poured each of us a flute, he gave me mine.

"Here's too many more holidays to come. I want all of them to be by your side my love."

"Forever is only the beginning" I agreed.

Edward took a strawberry and brought it to my lips; I parted them and took a bite…

It was so romantic, the plate of berried was empty, there was just one left, Edward took it and placed it between our lips, we bit into it together, joining our lips in a strawberry filled kiss that soon got heated as Edwards lips moved to my neck and collarbones his hands roaming my body as he brought me closer to him, his fingers hooked on the strap of my chemise and he brought it down kissing my skin. Soon enough our clothes were shed and we were a mess of entwined limbs, kissing, loving and caressing. Edward and I made love sweet love until late hours of the night; we fell asleep just as when the last flame from the fireplace extinguish.

~TLS~

Everything was ready for the christening of Lord Carlisle Anthony the II Duke of Rome. The ceremony had been delayed a week because Carlisle had been sick and the weather was too cold for the baby. It was a quiet affair, just a few friends and family at the chapel. I enjoyed every second of it from besides Edward, glad that we weren't the center of attention, Carlisle and Esme asked my parents to be the Godparents of baby Anthony, they gladly agreed and stood now beside them at the altar, my mother had Anthony in her arm.

After the ceremony we were having lunch at the castle, we had decorated the pool house for the occasion, the space was perfect. Anthony lay on his Moses near his mother seat, he didn't make fuzz when the water was poured over his head, he behaved well.

The semester got closer to the end, the senior ball was just six weeks away, my dress was being made, and it was silver. That was the only thing I knew, my fittings were not scheduled yet. I was ready to go to college with Edward; we were going to Rome to study. I couldn't wait for this new experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the link for the blog. There are goodies there<strong>! thelastswanff . wordpress . com **(if it doesnt appear then just go to my profile and use the link there)**


	17. Chapter 16: Last Weeks at Volterra

**Here is the next chapter, as usual I dont own Twilight! Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 17**

**Final Weeks at Volterra Academy:**

It was time for the senior ball, my dress was finally ready. I had my last fitting on Tuesday, the ball is tonight. It's going to be held at the Sorrento Grand hotel, its located right in the middle of the city of Volterra, it's were we have had the reception of the wedding if Edward's parents haven't offered their home in Rome. The theme was Fairytale Garden, we are going on formal attire, even Edward's wearing gloves, and he is also wearing his duke sash for the second time. Edward and I were finishing some homework, while we had a light snack before we have to go and get ready.

Forty-five minutes later, my mother came into the library and announced that my makeup people and stylist had arrived. Edward and I picked up our books and went to my bedroom, he went to get ready at his old room, leaving the master suite with a cocky smile, meaning that I was going to get beautified for a while and that he didn't want to be there, he just enjoyed the final result.

I asked my father that I wanted to take out my car for tonight, he agreed but as usual we had to take our secret service detail with us. Edward was going to drive my car; he now had to let me drive his sometime. I was finally ready; nana cope alongside my mother helped me with my accessories since my hands were slippery because of the gloves. As soon as my mother pinned the last flower to my hair there was a knock on the door.

"Is the princess ready?" it was Edward. He was wearing a matching silver bowtie and white gloves.

"Yeah I am" I said sating up.

He gulped, "wow my love, absolutely amazing as usual. This dress is marvelous" he complimented making me blush.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Please" I smiled.

We went down the staircase to the back gate; if we went this was the drive was just a few minutes longer and more secluded. Lady Elizabeth complimented my dress and said that she wanted ti for herself; I promised she could use it when she was older. Her little smile took my heart, she looked so much like Edward that it made me want a child of my own, but we were too young, it was not the right time yet. we got in the car and Edward drove behind one of the secret service vans, they were both far enough that we could see them but it felt like we were driving on our own, which is what I wanted. Edward did everything one handed when I was with him, he always holds my hand. Even at night when we were sleeping, he holds me close to his body in some way.

We arrived at the hotel, there were some photographers outside, we forgot about this, since we didn't have any instructions from our PR people we decided to just let them take our picture but make no comments related to our personal lives. As soon as Edward opened my door the flashes started.

"Princess, princess!" all the reporters and paparazzi's said at the same time. I smiled and posed for them, Edward holding my hand as usual.

"How's your relationship now that you're married?" one reporter asked.

We didn't answer her.

"Who made your gown?"

I smiled at the fashion magazine reporter and replied, "It was made for me by the royal designers" she smiled at me because I answered, Edward posed beside me, I would wait to see that picture published.

"Are the stones real?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you princess, have a good night!" she said excitedly.

We finally made it inside the lobby, there was a sign and the entrance of the salon had a green carpet outside with an area for the official pictures for the school. Edward and I posed formally and various shots were taken. Two bellhops opened the door and Edward and I entered, with our names being announced. The room had been transformed, into an enchanted garden, all of it was beautiful, there was even a working fountain in the middle of the dance floor, and smaller ones on other places. There was even a garden canopy as part of the décor and flowers, lots and lots of flowers.

"Do you want to dance or have something to eat first?" Edward asked as we looked for the table we were assigned to.

"Dance" I said extending my arm.

He took my hand and we went dancing, there were other couples waltzing, there was always music to waltz on, but I hoped that at least for tonight they played some teenager songs. We danced a few songs, lady Angela had arrived so Edward and I finished the song and went to greet her, I had rarely seen her since she started hanging out with Lord Benjamin Stanza, he had expressed his affections to her and she decided to accept him, so they were getting to know each other, I was really happy for my friend. As happy as he was when Edward found me.

They went to dance and Edward went to the bathroom, I called a server and asked for some drinks and appetizers.

"Well but it isn't my cousin Isabella" that was the voice of James.

I turned and faced him; Victoria was clinging to his arm. She was wearing a striking deep purple gown that left nothing to the imagination, her fire red hair was curled to perfection and pinned up on a side with little diamond pins. , her heels made her look even more taller than she already was, she was wearing her duchess sash with the pin of her family crest on a side along with the medal she had won once for being humanitarian, she has changed so much since then, that was before James came into her life and kind of ruined her.

"Hello James, how are you?" I said my head high.

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Where is the duke?"

"Right here" Edward had returned.

"Very well then, see you around" he said.

I exhaled in relief, he could be so exasperating.

"You okay?" I nodded.

Later in the night they did play common teenager songs, an hour after that dinner was served; we had two options for main course and dessert. Angela and Benjamin were casually sitting with us, it was their table too. Everyone was having a good time; the school surprised us with the performance of the group Il Volo. Their voices were completely enchanting; they had everyone enthralled with every line of their songs. They sang both in English and Italian, they were amazing.

They invited the romantically involved couples to the dance floor for their final song which was very romantic. Edward and I were slowly following the rhythm, swaying to the music close to one another.

Soon after that the prom ended and Edward and I were driving back to the castle, I was sleepy so Edward helped me out of my gown, and helped me take all of my jewelry off. I took off the flowers of my hair, I sat on my robe on the bed, and he had gone to run a bath for the both of us. I nearly fell asleep while in the tub, so he carried me back to the bed. I reached up to kiss him, he brought me closer to him, I closed my eyes while he kissed me and then he made sweet love to me. He was always so gentle, every kiss, every caress always so loving, so careful.

**Almost three months later:**

The semester had finally ended, Edward and I were packing our personal belongings from the house at the school grounds, graduation was tomorrow and we had until then to finish putting everything away to be moved back to the castle. My parents had habilitated two rooms from the west wing for us. My mother didn't like that wrong but she decided to let her fear in the past and ordered everyone around until it was up to her standards.

My room was big enough for the both of us, but my parents wanted us to have more privacy. We didn't mind but we loved the gesture nonetheless. Edward and I went to bed at midnight after finally zipping up the last suitcase; we didn't notice how many things we had brought here until we had to pack them all. I was very meticulous with my belongings so I didn't want anyone doing my suitcases for me, nana Cope knew that so she didn't meddle.

In the morning we had our last breakfast as group, and then we headed to the auditorium where we put on our caps and gowns. We formed a line; girls in one side boys at another, the families sat according to their rank, my parents and Edward's family sat at the sound floor balcony, right in the center were they could see everything perfectly. I knew that Emmett and jasper were going to be seated at main floor, while we graduates sat at the first five rows of the auditorium, our professors sat in one row at each side.

The ceremony started, and it was really dragging as all of these formal events were, it was a good thing that I was wearing comfortable clothes under my gown. When they finally started calling for the awards I started to pay attention. Edward received the maximum award for music and science while I blushingly received mine for the highest scores on public relations and sociology. Victoria surprisingly was given the award for best score on international relations and she received a ribbon of high honor for her dissertation on the impact and importance of good communication in international affairs. I looked to where James was seated and I saw him smiling at her but there was something off with him, I sensed jealousy and he wasn't sitting anywhere near me.

He had received the honor award for mathematics and politics. I had received the highest score prize for that category too so we shared the stage for that brief moment. His smile to the cameras was forced, if he worked for the honor ranking, he got the honor ranking; it's not my fault I'm more applied on my studies than him. He was very careless when it came to school, you didn't need to be a genius to know that. Angela received almost every award the school had, making her blush every time her name was called, I could see that lord Benjamin was very proud, his smile on the other hand was completely sincere.

After we were declared graduated and we received our diplomas, the school had a cocktail party at the school grounds, it was a formal lunch, we enjoyed being with our friends and family. I was going to miss this place, id spent all my life here, this is where I learned everything that I know, the swimming, horseback riding, my love for reading all of that was planted in me here, I made it grow with hard work and practice. Rome wasn't built in a day, I was really happy with all of my accomplishment's academically and also romantically, I never thought that I would find the right person, but I did, and he is absolutely marvelous.

We left for the castle later in the afternoon, Edward and I spent the rest of the day at the pool being finally free of school work for a while, later everyone decided to join except for Rosalie, she was very conservative and she didn't feel comfortable being on her bathing suit around Lord Emmett although he was courting her, she knew her assets and she didn't want to cross any boundaries. She had also finished her college studies and her graduation was going to be held at noon.

Rosalie had defended her thesis with tenacity and accuracy, she graduated with the highest title, we reserved a room at a restaurant in the city and we had a private party, Emmett's parents had attended the ceremony, they wanted to meet the girl Emmett could shut up about. Rosalie was also learning Spanish, Alice was doing the same, they wanted to know the vernacular language of their beloved's, the boys were trying to learn Italian, Jasper was having better luck with it than Emmett, it was hilarious to watch. So the summer started like that, warm, happy and simple.

Edward and I accompanied my parents to some royal matters in England, James and my uncle where there too. I noticed that something was going on between him and Victoria because I'd seen her with red eyes quite a few times, and I've seen James manhandle her in other times too. Edward told me not to meddle but I was worried, he had left a bruise in Victoria's arm, she wore a very long sleeved blouse to dinner that night, she looked good in it but it wasn't her style at all. She was also subtly rubbing her neck from time to time during the evening. I think James was hitting her but I didn't know what to do, this could turn into a scandal of epic proportions even though she was two years older than him he was bigger and stronger than her.

A few weeks later Edward and I were watching a movie on the TV room when we heard a noise outside, Edward turned off the TV and told me to be quiet, he grabbed one of the fire pokers from the chimney and we went out of the room and then the alarms sounded, someone has unfiltered the castle, my heart started beating faster as we saw the secret service agents run around the castle grounds looking for the intruder.

From one of the second floor windows we saw a shadow hiding, Edward motioned for me to follow him, he opened the door that led to a staircase that went to the garden and we waited, he then went into the tea room and unlocked one of the windows, he helped me out after he got out first.

"Vedo che nasconde, rivelare se stessi" edward said.

"E 'solo a me Lord Edward, mi dont del male" it was Lady Victoria.

She had a gash on her cheek, her arms were bruised and her clothes were torn. I moved to help her but Edward stopped me.

"why are you here?"

"I'm hiding, please help me" she said.

"hiding from whom?" Edward said alarmed.

"James"

"what happened?" I asked, but she didn't say anything.

"did he do this to you?" I asked.

Victoria nodded.

"please, you have to help me; you can't let him find me"

"Edward pleases" I said.

"why did he do this to you? What happened between you two?"

"I'll explain everything but please can we go inside?" she sobbed.

I'd never seen her this broken before, something bad had happened to her.

"Edward I believe her, please let's go inside and tell the guards" I pleaded.

He sighed and surrendered.

"okay but if this is some kind of trick, Victoria I swear that you will pay for it."

"okay, but it's not Edward, you have to believe me."

Edward made her go in through the window first and then he went behind her, leaving me walking beside him.

Everyone else had heard the commotion ad they were all waiting at the living room, when we opened the door everyone looked up to us in shock.

"we found the intruder, everything is okay" Edward informed.

"Victoria?"

"queen Renée" she said bowing, she winced as she did so.

"what happened to you poor dear?" my mother asked concerned as my father and lord Carlisle went to talk with the guards.

"your nephew, James" she said her head down.

"you can explain later, let's clean you up and take care of that wound; Isabella please calls the doctor, because I think the gash needs stitches." My mother said.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came in and treated Victoria, apart from the gash that indeed need stiches, and the bruises on her arms Lady Victoria was pregnant and she had a bruised rib, there was a little bleeding on her undergarments but the doctor said that it may be because of the stress she had been under, she was six weeks pregnant. The doctor patched her up and told her not to move for a few days, we installed her in my old bedroom, and assigned her a servant for the rest of the night.

Victoria fell asleep quickly so she didn't have time to explain but it was clear that James wasn't happy with the news she gave him. It came back to me that in our stay in London, she had gotten up quickly a few times after certain foods were brought out, and she pushed a lot of food around her plate and didn't actually eat, I guess that was the reason.

In the morning her picture was all over the news, hers and James too, she had been reported missing by her parents since she didn't return to England, and James was mentioned because she had been last seen with him.

My cousin had heaps to explain to us, he was in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>The outifts are on my blog, link on profile!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: The Exiles

**Here is the next chapter! I took some creative license on part of this chapter, enjoy! As usual I dont know anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**The exiles:**

The next morning I knocked the door from my old room, Victoria ordered Jade the maid she had been assigned to open. She was about to start eating her breakfast, she looked better than last night now that she had been cleaned and her wounds were tended to.

"good morning Victoria"

"good morning princess" she said with a head bow.

"how are you feeling, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm going to be okay, I was worried about the spotting found on my undergarments but the doctor said that it was because of the stress I've been on." She said and then took a spoonful of the yogurt with fruit and granola that was on her plate.

I waited until she had a few bites before I continued, I came to talk to her about what was said on the news, this was a matter of security and by her breaching the premises of the castle, we could all be in danger. James was unstable it would seem and I wasn't going to let him hurt anybody else.

"do you want to tell me what happened between you and James?"

She looked up, "do I have to?"

"it was on the news last night Victoria, your parents don't know where you are and they are worried, how do you expect us to help you if you don't tell me what happened?"

"well, it all started when…" she looked at Jade but didn't continue.

I sighed, "jade"

"yes my lady" she bowed.

"Lady Victoria is done with her breakfast, you can take it away and please tell everyone not to disturb us" I said to her. she did as told and left the room.

Victoria returned to the story, "it all started a few months ago when I refused to do something that James had asked. I couldn't do it"

"what was it?"

"He wanted me to seduce Lord Edward, so that you guys would drift apart and he could take you down, you know he is after your throne right?"

"I know, everyone knows." I said.

"why couldn't you do it?"

"I'm not a bad person okay, well I may say things that are out of orders or a comment here and there but I'm not malevolent or evil, princess." She said letting a few tears escape.

"I couldn't break you guys up just because he wanted to, what Edward and you have my Lady is what I always wished for, what I thought I had with James…"

"I'm sorry Victoria"

"you don't have to be, James was my choice, and I chose to be with him. He was so kind at the beginning, everything was marvelous between us but then the colours changed, it's like he was a complete different person, as different as night and day." She explained.

"is this when he started getting violent?" I asked.

"no, he had always shown violence but not directed to me." She cried.

"and the baby, how did he react to that?" I asked.

"I thought he was going to be happy, we had talked about children before…I guess he didn't mean it." she sobbed.

I handed her my handkerchief, she dried her tears and blew her nose before she continued.

"I thought that you were waiting" I stated.

"I was going to, my parents are a little old fashioned in that sense and they raised me like that. You know James and I were betrothed when I was sixteen and he was fourteen, he was still a child and I treated him as such every time he went to visit me. since I was pretty developed by that time, he was always looking at me, making me blush and saying that I was beautiful. Those were the things that made me fall in love with him." She said, she reached for the glass of water at the nightstand, took a drink and continued.

"The first time it happened was like a year and a half ago, our relationship had escalated up to the point where he started touching me more and more when we kissed. We would have heavy make out sessions where he would place his hand under my hemline and caress my legs and thighs up to the point where he could reach my crotch. I don't know why I let him but I did." She said

"everything went down to the point where he would unzip or unbutton my clothes just to see me in my undergarments, a few months after that we made love for the first time." She said, I was waiting for her to elaborate but she didn't.

"what are you going to do then?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm scared princess, you don't know what James and his father are capable off, I fear for my life because I know so many things about them, they would kill me if I ever told anyone!" she started sobbing again.

I reached for her and took her in my arms, she clung to me as she sobbed, I just held her without saying anything, this is the closest I've been to Lady Victoria ever, differences were aside now, she needed my help and I wasn't going to let her down.

When she was done crying she broke free from my grasp, "thank you princess, you didn't have to do that, its uncustomary" she said.

"customs don't apply right now, forget about that." I told her with a smile, she returned it.

"Victoria, we have to tell your parents that you're here" I stated. She nodded.

"okay, I can't hide forever, just please tell them not to alert anyone from James side. If they were looking for us and I'm "found" they will ask for him, tell them the truth that you found me alone and the condition that I was in."

"yes that's the best thing to do; I don't want James or anyone from his Posey near my turf. We will handle this, and I assure you Victoria that you will come out of this, we will sort everything out. Nobody will hurt you as long as you're under our wing." I reassured her.

"thanks eventhing all of that will be worth less in the end, my parents are going to exile me until I have the baby, they could take it away from me, I don't want them to take my baby please princess, I want my baby. Don't let my parents take it, please." She begged, I took both of her hands in mines, "I can assure you that you will have you baby and that it would be yours, no one will take it away from you, have no fear you're both safe."

"trust me?" I asked.

"with everything that I have" she said.

"well then, now get some more rest and I will come back to you when we have sorted everything out."

**~TLS~**

My parents, Edward and I had a closed door meeting with our PR people and the security & secret service chiefs, I briefly discussed what Victoria and I had talked leaving out the intimate parts of their relationship. As Victoria said her parents were outraged when we informed them of the pregnancy and wanted to get her and take off but we placated them into not doing anything like that because we were all in danger. I also told them on the physical state that we had found Lady Victoria and that's when they took us seriously and got worried for the life of their daughter and theirs.

They agreed to take her out to England and exile her until she had her baby, since she had brought shame to their family name and rank. This was a custom in England that has been going on forever and there was nothing we could do about that, it was going to be a scandal of epic proportions anyway. Victoria left the castle that afternoon, she was going to be exiled in the country side, and she had three maids assigned to her and my mother or me where the only outsider's allowed to visit, unless her parents said the contrary.

**Six weeks later:**

The secret services along with the government have been investigating uncle Phillip and James, uncle Phillip was knee deep with all the evidence he had against him, we didn't know that extent of his malevolence and trickery, neither we knew about the horrible things he had been doing under the table. After six weeks of looking and preparing the cases, the final trial was today.

They were judged on British territory because uncle Phillip was British; we got on time to the trial and took our seats. After two hours of witnesses, evidence and deliverance after a forty minute break they were finally convicted.

James was convicted for attempt murder of a Royal, assault & battery against Victoria, and sedition. He was convicted and trialed as an adult even though he was still a minor. Uncle Phillip on the other hand was convicted for money laundering, plotting the murder of a royal, treason, sedition, and illegal dealings of drugs and weapons.

Victoria and I were witnesses at the trial, no one had seen her since she came on the news, and all the family said was that she was found but they didn't give any details. When they saw her take the stand, there were murmurs all around because her pregnancy was showing since she was so thin, she was almost four months pregnant.

We were finally done with James and uncle Phillip; they're not going to be bothering us for a while. Everyone could relax and breathe with ease after this, and finally enjoy the summer.


	19. Chapter 18: Calm After the Storm

**Here is the next chapter, one more and then the epilogue. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 19**

**Calm after the storm:**

Finally everything died down after the whole debacle with James and my uncle. My aunt and cousins were left in shame but my father being a humble man gave them a small estate in Italy for them to stay since my aunt didn't want to be in London anymore. I saw my cousins more than I did before, it was nice to spend more time with them, my uncle's ill driven greed for power had made a riff between our families, my little cousin didn't even know who I was but she liked me now, she and Lady Elizabeth are great friends, their laughs fill the castle with joy.

Before Edward and I departed to college we went on a cruise to the Mediterranean, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice came with us too, as well as some staff and secret service. We had so much fun at the beaches and rivers we went to. We also enjoyed the luxuries offered by the cruise. Emmett and Rosalie were officially dating although they were taking things slow, I knew Emmett wanted to marry Rosalie as soon as possible but she wasn't having any of that.

It was funny to witness how he was at her beck and call knowing that she wasn't going to say yes anytime soon. Is not that Rosalie was being mean; she wasn't just going to marry the first guy she found. Emmett is a good man and will be a good husband but I know my sister in law doesn't want to rush anything, she never had and I don't think she is going to start now.

"This is really nice," I said lying back on my towel at the pool edge.

"All of this is beautiful but I doesn't compare with you." Edward said smiling at me.

"You like to make me blush," I accused him.

He caressed my cheek and smiled. I blushed deeper; I was still a bit shy when it came to public displays of affection.

He kissed my forehead and stood up, "'m going to play some water polo with Jasper, want to join us?" he asked me.

"I'm okay here," I replied.

"Okay then, don't forget to reapply more sunscreen in half an hour." He reminded me.

Two nights later we were getting ready for captains night at the ship, I was wearing a red dress that I had gotten in one of the stops we had made. Today was Edward's birthday and we didn't do much today, he didn't want to do anything, he said that being with me was enough but I arranged with the kitchen that they made him a triple layer chocolate cake using his mother's recipe, it's his favorite cake.

"Love, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes, let's go," I told him.

I took his arm and we walked all the way to the already crowded dining room. Everyone else was already on the table; I blushed realizing we were late.

"We weren't late, they're just early. Its eight now," Edward whispered in my ear, he knows me so well.

A waiter came and we asked for our drink's, everyone else's were refilled.

We had a nice dinner, the food was great. The captain went to our table since we were "honorable guests" we shook hands and took a picture with him, right that moment the waiters came with the cake and singing happy birthday, Edward didn't blush much but he did as he realized what we had done. He blew the candles and the waiter's served the cake, we invited the captain to have a piece with us, he took his seat beside Edward and we talked about his travels and whatnot.

After dinner we went to dance, Edward held me close to his body as usual, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, always," was my reply.

I raised my head to kiss him; he looked me in the eyes and smiled. I pressed my lips to his, every time Edward and I kiss feels like that first time, and to think that is been a year since we met and started dating, a lot has happened. We're not the same two teenagers who met and started knowing each other; it's been a year since we fell in love. We've been married for a few months but it feels as if we had been together forever.

I deepened the kiss, Edward's hands circled my waist and he pressed my body even more to his.

"Let's go to our room," he said.

"Okay," I breathed breaking the kiss.

I took his hand and let the way to our room on the first class section of the boat, we were located on the third floor. We were running in the hallways like little kids laughing. As we reached our room I had my hand on the handle when I felt a cramp on my abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I said opening the door.

We resumed our kissing as soon as the door closed behind us. Edward's hands roamed my body, he removed the comb holding my hair he placed it on the table beside the door. He grabbed me by the waist and hiked me up in his arms, I held on to him with my legs, as I kissed him like a starving woman. He unzipped my dress and removed the straps never breaking the kiss, the dress pooled at my waist revealing my red lace strapless.

"I love you," he said breathless.

He lowered me to the floor, as my feet came in contact with the floor I felt another cramp, this could only mean one thing.

Edward stood behind me and kissed the back of my neck and shoulders, I threw my head back as butterflies invaded my stomach making me shiver. I felt another cramp, this one made me lose my breath. I grabbed my abdomen and bent over.

"What's going on love?"

"A cramp," I replied.

"I have to go to bathroom, I'm sorry." I apologized as I gathered my dress and raced for the bathroom.

After a few minutes Edward was pounding on the door asking me if everything was okay.

"I'm fine, just wait I'll be out in a few minutes." I told him.

I looked at my undergarments and they were stained, I had been told when I got my birth control shot that I had to get them done every three months but that with the one I was using I wasn't going to have period for six months. I've had two shots, it's been six months, and this was the first period since I had been on the birth control.

I cleaned up and got dressed; I didn't want to come out of the bathroom.

I had been there for like half an hour when Edward came to the door again.

"Isabella, love what's wrong? You're scaring me." He said.

"I'm fine Edward."

"Then why don't you come out?" he asked the worry evident on his tone.

"Because I'm scared," I stated.

"Scared, of what? Love what's going on," he said.

I stood up and opened the door, he sighed relieved when he saw me.

"What happened," he asked me.

"I…I…I got my period," I replied.

"Your period, that's why you scared?" he smiled.

"No is not that."

"Then what is it?"

"We can't…we can't make love tonight."

"That's what you're worried about!" he laughed.

Edward hugged me, "it is okay my love, don't worry about that."

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Of course," He replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me.

"No, it hurts a little, and I don't have any pads, I wasn't expecting this. Could you see if Rosalie or Alice has some that they can lend me until tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be back soon."

Edward came to the room; I was on the bed waiting for him.

"You found anything?"

"Yes, none of my sisters had any pads but I went and got you some at the cruise's pharmacy, I hope these fit." He said handing me the package.

"These are good, thanks love," I replied.

"I got you these too," he said handing me a smaller bag with a box of pills on them.

I smiled and took them, I went to the bathroom and did what I had to do, when I got out, Edward had changed out of his formal clothes and was wearing what he usually wore to bed, a simple t-shirt and boxers. I didn't wear anything pretty tonight; I wasn't feeling well at all.

"Come to bed," he said throwing back the sheets. I got in the bed and fluffed my pillows and laid my head on them, Edward took his place behind me and as usual circled my waist.

"You are feeling better love?"

"I will in a little bit." I replied to him.

He kissed my temple and sighed.

"Edward," I called.

"Yes love?" he replied.

"I'm sorry about tonight," I sniffled.

"Baby, we have a million nights for that. Don't worry about it; I enjoy just being like this with you, physical intimacy isn't everything, this moment right now its intimate just you and just me." He replied kissing my cheek.

"Okay," I said.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart, sleep now."

And so I did…

**~TLS~**

**Three years and eight months later…**

Edward and I are on our last semester of college, we had found a nice apartment a few minutes away from campus. We had a great time, and learned so many things. These years with Edward had been amazing, our love has never wavered, if not it has grown more and more each day.

Alice and Jasper got married last weekend, it was a sweet ceremony. Alice looked so grown up. Rosalie and Emmett also got married two years ago, they have been traveling and doing all sorts of royal stuff in Spain that we hardly see them anymore. Lady Elizabeth is eight years old, time flew by so quickly. Carlisle Anthony, Edward's little brother was three years old, one of the first things he said when he started talking was, "ant bela" meaning Aunt Bella. I almost died when I heard him the first time. He has me under his little finger, he liked when I chased him around the castle, when I read him stories or when I take him in my arms and dance with him. He also brings me flowers almost all the time, he's toothy smile melts me every time.

Lady Victoria was finally happy, she married a duke who had a son the same age as her daughter Gabrielle Isabella, it wasn't easy for her to believe in him or fall for him but he conquered her heart. I knew he meant well ever since the first day he saw her, I was the one who introduced them. We were at a ball and she was rocking Gabrielle in her arms cooing at her, he asked me who she was I talked to him about her. He asked her to dance and started to court her the next day, he didn't mind that she had a child since he had a baby of his own. Victoria thought that he was going to get discouraged and leave her when he found out that she was a single mother, and dishonored at that. Her title wasn't removed completely but she was a shame for her family and all because of James and Uncle Phillip.

He had known about what happened but he didn't remember her from the debacle, in the end that didn't matter to him. He courted her for a year, they didn't kiss until six months later, when the year passed he proposed and had the wedding arranged in two months. They have been married for almost three years now, their wedding had been during the summer time, and I was a bridesmaid as well as the god mother of Gabrielle. You're not supposed to baptize a baby when you are a minor yourself but Victoria didn't want anyone else but me and Edward to be the godparents. She thanks us for saving her and her baby from James claws. She has become a good friend, not my best friend, Lady Angela will always have that spot but Duchess Victoria is a dear friend too.

They don't have any children yet since they both had babies when they met, but I know that Duke Alexander Williamson wants to have a child with Victoria, the subject has come up in many conversations as also the speculations of when Edward and I were going to start having ours too. Our reply was always that we were too young and were not ready but we were teenagers back then we are twenty years old now, our twenty first birthdays were just a few months away. I was still on birth control; I've never missed a shot appointment in three years. I didn't know if we were ready yet but I did know that I wanted a child, as many as the Lord wanted us to have. Edward couldn't wait either; he wants me with child soon too.

He has gotten even more handsome with the years, being Emmett's brother in law he started working out with him and he liked it. He built up a good body but he's not gigantically buffed as Emmett, he's still thin as I am but he got taller. He's six feet and one inch height. I stayed with my five feet five inches. I love that he can still lift me of my feet whenever I want; he's so sweet and caring, ever so gentle. He likes to take care of me, and he freaks whenever I get sick. Those are the days he doesn't leave my side, he rocks me to sleep while caressing my hair, and he makes sure I take my medicines and eat, specially eat. He gets mad when I don't eat, even when I'm not sick but too busy with school and I forget he doesn't like it.

I'm a doting wife too, now that we don't live fully in the castle I like to do things that normal wives do, I do his laundry and fold his clothes, I iron his shirts when I can and I prepare his favorite meals too. He likes desserts so once or twice a week I make some of his favorites. He doesn't like me doing all of that but I like it, the maids don't question me when I help or tell them how Edward likes his stuff, I made them do I like I do it for him. He knows the difference though; he knows when it was done by me or the maids.

My parents are still in love with each other, I've noticed that my father is tired sometimes but he doesn't like it when we tell him, I know they're hiding something from me, because I know having so many headaches in a seven day period is not normal. I really do hope he is okay but my sixth sense tells me that something is up and soon enough it will blow up, I hope he can get out of it when it happens. I love my parents very much and I'm not ready to lose any of them, I'm not even ready to lose Nana Cope, I want her to take care of my children, I want her by my side when that happens.

It was Saturday and Edward and I were studying in the living room we had a nice cozy fire going on we had some cold cuts and pastries on a tray and a mountain of books between us, well Edward was sitting on the couch and I was on the floor propped up on a pillow reading a chapter for the second time because I didn't understand it when the phone rang.

Edward picked it up since the maids and Nana Cope went out to do some diligences. He answered animatedly but after a few seconds his face turned somber and I knew that something had happened, my heart skipped a beat and I was on my feet in a second. Just when I reached him he hung up.

"What happened?"

He was silent, "Edward I can see it on your face, who was that on the phone? Please tell me," I begged.

"It was my father."

"What happened Edward, what did he tell you?"

"We have to go to the castle right now."

"Why?"

"Your father"

I froze, "my father?"

Edward nodded his head at my statement.

"What happened?"

But again he didn't say anything; the nagging feeling inside me grew invading all of me. I knew something was going on.

"Edward love, please tell me," I sobbed.

"He was taken to the hospital."

"Why, what happened, ANSWER ME!" I yelled at him, this was no time for him to baby me.

"He went to take a nap after a long meeting and when your mother went to call him for lunch he didn't answer her."

"He died?" I asked as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

It couldn't be true, my father couldn't be dead.

"No baby, he didn't die," He soothed me.

"He was unconscious but they took him to the hospital after the doctor at the castle checked him out, they don't know what's going on yet but we have to be there love," he told me.

And so it was time for me to be successor of my father, I knew it was going to happen sooner than later but I wished it was under other circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>The only outfit used on this chapter is on the blog. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: The Queen Rises

**Hello everyone! This is it, the last official chapter :-) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**A Queen Rises:**

We rushed to the hospital, my mother was there hugging Lady Esme, she was in tears.

"Mother" she broke off the hug and faced us.

"How is the king, have they said anything yet?" My husband asked.

"Not yet, we are waiting for the doctor to come out and inform us. They rushed him to surgery after a quick check on the emergency room." mother explained.

After a few minutes we all decided to sit at the waiting area, I sat beside my mother, my head on her shoulder while Edward sat beside me holding my hand.

I don't know how much time passed but to me the minutes felt like a million years. Finally the doctor came out.

"Come è mio marito?" mother asked.

"Abbiamo terminato l'intervento chirurgico ed i risultati erano fantastici, il re si riprenderà" the doctor said.

"qual è la diagnosi?" Carlisle asked.

"Il re aveva un tumore al cervello" we all fell silent at his words.

"Non sapevamo nulla di questo!" my mother replied outraged.

"Tutto è bene ora, il tumore era benigno" the doctor soothed her.

"Quando possiamo passare a visitarlo?"

"Appena ho è fuori dalla zona di recupero, in acerca un'ora" he said and after a bow to all of us he left.

"I guess now we know why he had so many headaches." Mother said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Did he tell you he had a tumor?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he didn't"

"Why would he hide it?" Edward asked.

"Because he didn't want to worry us of course, that silly man!" she replied.

"But what if also he didn't want any of it leaking to the people? Imagine if this would have gone out when Phil was after the throne? It would have been a disaster!" Lady Esme cleverly added.

"You're right; it would have been a massive disaster. Even though he's a silly man, he's also clever," Mother smiled.

The doctor took us to the waiting room of the area where father was going to be placed later. There we ordered some food and we all ate as mother and I waited for the hour to pass so we could go and see my father.

The hour was finally up; a nurse came and took my mother and me to our father's private room. He was there, hooked up to some monitors and machines, and to an oxygen tank, I remembered now that he sometimes had trouble breathing, and now we knew why, he had a tumor on his brain that was affecting some of his main functions like breathing, and had also given him headaches. I got closer to the bed; my mother did the same on the other side.

"Papa, Madre e io sono qui. Vogliamo solo che tu stia meglio" i said to him.

Each of us took one of his hands and we just waited for him to wake up. My mother sobbed quietly beside him, after about half an hour he finally stirred.

"Renee?" he said hoarsely.

"Oh Charles, don't you ever scare me like that!" she said.

"Papa!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on, why are you here baby girl?" he asked me.

"You're at the hospital" mother said.

"Why, what happened?"

"You where unconscious, Stefan found you on the floor of your office," she told him.

"Oh, yeah I remember now, my head was hurting badly and then everything went black."

"You had a tumor papa," I said my voice sounding accusing. He turned his eyes to me making me drop the accusing glare I was giving him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before my dearests," he said looking at the both of us.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"The doctor removed it, it was benign. He says that you will be fine now." mother smiled at him.

He then turned and looked at me.

"Where is Edward?"

"He's waiting outside along with his parents and Nana Cope."

"Okay, thought you were here alone."

"Were not Charles, you know we have a great family, Carlisle and Esme are still debating if they should stay and send Carlisle Anthony to the Academy instead of the school in Rome" Mother said to him.

"Indeed, I do not have a problem with them staying," He smiled.

"Oh Charles we were all so worried, I thought you had died!" mother cried.

"I know you must have been darling, I'm sorry for not telling you before my love, but I couldn't risk it getting out to the people, I don't want to think about what Phillip would have done if my condition got out. And also I didn't want to worry you or Isabella," he smiled.

"Silly man!" mother said kissing his forehead.

"I love you papa."

"Always baby girl," he replied pressing my hand and grinning at me.

**~TLS~**

A few days passed and father was still at the hospital but he was getting better, the doctor didn't want to release him until all his levels were normal. His pressure had spiked while at the hospital once when they checked him, it had been a misreading of the machine. Edward and I went back and forth from the university to the hospital until father crossed his arms and told me…well-ordered me only to visit him once a day. I complied because he was my father and I had to obey whether I liked it or not.

Finally after three more days at the hospital father was released, I had been at college while it happened so Edward and I headed straight to the castle after we finished with our classes. We packed a bag to stay there during the weekend. It was nice to be back with the family after the past hectic days. Lord Emmett and Rosalie now Lady Rosalia of Spain, along with Lord Jasper and Alice now Lady Alicia Maria Duchess of Portugal, were visiting also. Alice looked so different, she was so grown up, on the past years after they got married and came back from their six week honeymoon, she studied a minor career in political sciences, and she also learned Spanish making her tri-lingual, Alice was very intelligent; the people of Portugal loved her.

Rosalie on the other hand accompanied Emmett in all his royal matters but she often came to visit me and Edward at our apartment, she didn't have any friends on the Spanish court. She is very opinionated and can see through people and she says that most of the women there were too stuck up, so she felt lonely when he was away and didn't take her with him. She was also sad because she hadn't gotten pregnant yet and she knew that Emmett wanted a child, they had been trying ever since they got married; they have had two false positives, she feels the pressure of Emmett's parents, his mother specially, Rosalie says that she is an understanding woman but she doesn't want them to think that she is frail.

Sunday afternoon father asked me and Edward to meet him in his office, mother was beside him. Father and Edward waited for me and mother to sit and then they both took their seats, I had an idea of what the meeting was going to be.

"Isabella, Edward, I have decided to step down as king." father stated.

"I knew as much" I replied.

"You know what this means right dear?" mother asked.

"Yes, it's time for me to take the crown" Edward caressed my hand as I took a breath.

"You know I wouldn't ask this of you I we didn't think that you were ready right?"

"Yes" I replied.

"What do you think Edward?" father asked him.

"She can, she's stronger than she looks" he turned to smile at me.

"You know the responsibility that comes with this right, and the implications that it has for you as her husband?" mother asked him.

"I've known since the beginning, I'm ready as well, I know I'll be the king but that Isabella is the one that will reign over me. But we are a unit and together we can take this," he said convincing.

"Very well then, it's settled, a month from today you will be crowned as the new and first Queen of Italy, with Edward as your King." Father said.

I had been right, father was retiring and it was time for me to become queen, mother also resigned to her duty making Edward king, but I was to reign over him. I was going to take care of their upcoming events as "Princess in waiting" waiting to be crowned. I had a new wardrobe design, I had to start looking like a queen, I liked dresses and skirts mostly but my stylist recommended that I should have some pant suits as well so I agreed, these I designed with the help of Alice, she has always had an eye for fashion. The royal duties that we had to attend while awaiting coronation, were a parliament session with the Prime Minister, an Award Ceremony for public service workers from all over the country, and the opening of the Swan High Education Institute.

In the past few years father decided to take the founding of the Swan scholarships and made an institute where the less fortunate students could get an education, Edward and I had helped with the project so it was really an honor for us to inaugurate it.

The month was up and the coronation was ready, Edward was going to wear a traditional suit exactly like the one father used at his coronation but Edward's was custom made because of his tall figure, he finally finished growing and is six feet, one inch tall, while I on the other hand stayed with my everlasting five feet four inches height. My dress was going to be a Victorian era gown in red and gold, very period wear, it was beautiful, I loved it even though the train was heavier than the one of my wedding dress.

I stepped out of the castle and got in the carriage to start the procession to the church where Edward and I had gotten married four years ago, and like our wedding ceremony, this one was going to be broadcasted too. The cheers and applause could be heard everywhere we turned our heads, the whole country was exited as the moment that I had been born for took place, today I was going to be coronate as queen, the first queen of Italy, the last of the Swan family rises to take her place and rule.

Before the ceremony there was a mass where I had to sit at the front and after that, we had a few minutes to take some refreshments, and then I was taken to the door where I had to reenter the church for the coronation. After I walked down the aisle aided by Lord Emmett and Lady Rosalie I stood in front of my parents and the Cardinal, the ceremony passed by and after the customary procedures I was ready to take the royal vows:

"_I Princess Isabella Ann Charlotte Swan and Duchess of Italy vow to protect this land as if it was my own life. I promise to care for the people, and its resources, to rule with passion, consciousness and humility so help me God."_

"I the Cardinal appointed by the catholic church and the Pope crown you Isabella Ann Charlotte Swan as Queen of Italy." I bowed my head at his words and waited for my parents to crown me with a crown that had been made especially for me.

Since I was the first queen my father's design had been taken and they made a female version of the crown but it also represented me as a person. The stones on it resembled my values and character, it was heavier than mothers, when it was settled on my head I stayed kneeled, as Edward was called up and crowned king.

"Great country of Italy, and humble city of Volterra I give you for the first time your Queen and King!" Everyone stood up and cheered as Edward and I stepped down of the altar and walked down the aisle. We saluted when we got to the entrance of the church and mounted the carriage again, we were headed to the center plaza where the parliament sessions where given, I was going to address the country for the first time. I had prepared a speech, it wasn't long but I wrote everything I wanted to say to the people not only of Italy, but of the world.

"_I came to this world after my parents had lost all faith; I came to fill their lives with joy. I was brought up with a purpose, I've known that all my life, I grew up knowing that one day I was going to be Queen and that day is today. I woke up this morning as a princess, I stand here now as your Queen. In all of these years I've learned what it takes to be a royal, and let me tell you that is not all about the pretty dresses, or the crowns, or even the balls and parties. Being a royal is caring for your people, is about respecting them as your equals._

_As I promised at the coronation, I vow to rule this country with love, care, and humility just like my father and his father before him. I promise to look at your needs before my own, to never look down on you, as if we weren't equals. I promise to protect you with all of my being; I vow that my reign is going to be one of prosperity and opportunity, where every one of you will find the best future for you and the ones you love. I know that is not going to be easy and that maybe I will make mistakes but I promise to make up to them, I will never let you down._

_I love this country, it is a part of me, it's my home, it's where I have my life and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. I promise that along with my husband I will look for the wellbeing of each and every one of you until my time of rule is over and maybe even after that. I treasure this country with all my heart, and believe it or not every one of you has a place in my heart. Thank you."_

Edward took my hand and we smiled as the crown chanted:

"_Long live Queen Isabella and King Edward!"_

"_Hail to the Queen and King!"_

Every day is a challenge and more so when you're a royal, but I wasn't going to let that worry me. With Edward by my side I knew I could do anything, I was born to do this, I wanted it, and my time was now. The last Swan rose to take her place, I was finally the Queen; it was now my time to shine.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it everyone, hope you enjoyed the journey! The epilogue will tie any loose ends, until then! Outfits and pictures on the blog :-)<strong>


End file.
